Historia de una realidad
by RubyMoon.Li
Summary: Por muchas veces el amor no es color de rosa, hay que aprender de los errores y que la comunicación es lo principal.
1. Un retorno lleno de frialdad

"**Historia de una Realidad"**

**Capitulo 1.- Un retorno lleno de frialdad **

Después de dos años se encontraron frente a frente, todos estaban felices abrazaban a las chicas y expresaban lo mucho que las extrañaron y la gran espera que tuvieron que pasar para volver a verlas, Guru Clef no le quitaba la vista de encima a la niña que tenia enfrente, hace dos años todo entre ellos era fantástico, tenían una relación hermosa que termino en un tremendo caos, mejor dicho que el había terminado rompiendo el corazón de la linda chica que tenia enfrente y de pasada el suyo también.

Clef.- Bienvenidas a Céfiro de nuevo, nuestras queridas guerreras mágicas.

La más pequeña con su sonrisa que la caracterizaba contesto sin dudar

Lucy.- Estamos felices de estar aquí

Anais.- Si, estábamos ansiosas por regresar

Paris se acerco a Anais y la abrazo fuertemente, ellos también tenían una relación que los hacia sufrir por los momentos de espera para verse de nuevo

Paris.- Te extrañe!

Anais.- Y yo a ti

Caldina.- Les parece que las conduzca a su habitación?

Marina.- Me encantaría, estoy un poco cansada

Lucy.- Yo no estoy cansada, quiero ver a Latís, esta en Céfiro?

Ráfaga.- Si, Latís esta aquí no ha viajado mucho, estaba esperándote

Presea.- El quería estar aquí para cuando regresaras, si quieres puedo llevarte a donde se encuentra

Lucy.- Gracias Presea te lo agradecería!

Paris.- Tu estas cansada preciosa?

Anais.- Mmm no

Paris.- Perfecto, quieres dar un paseo conmigo

Anais.- Me encantaría

Caldina.- Quieres salir a pasear Marina, mira que Guru Clef no tiene trabajo y puede llevarte

Marina.- No gracias, quiero ir a descansar

Clef.- Ya la oíste Caldina, llevala a su habitación, estaré en mi recinto por lo que necesites

Dijo el mago dirigiéndose a Marina

Marina.- Despreocupate, de ti no necesito nada!

Marina salio del salón, con la mirada de todos puesta en ella, Caldina la siguió para acompañarla a su habitación

Caldina.- Te sientes bien?

Marina.- Solo estoy cansada Caldina y quiero descansar, no te preocupes por acompañarme a mi cuarto sé el camino

Marina acelero el paso y comenzó a correr, apreciaba muchísimo a sus amigos de Céfiro, pero no quería la lastima de nadie y mucho menos del hombre que la desprecio hace dos años. Llego a su recinto que ya tenían preparado, desde que encontraron la forma de ir y venir a placer, el que esta vez hayan tenido que esperar tanto para regresar fue por la gran depresión que sufrió la guerrera del agua al haber terminado su relación con el hechicero. Marina al llegar a su habitación se recostó en la cama y comenzó a meditar

Marina.- Mmm de nuevo en Céfiro después de dos años, siento mucho haber hecho sufrir a las chicas, pasaron tanto tiempo sin ver a sus parejas solo por complacerme, para poder venir se necesita del poder de las tres y yo estuve muy indispuesta este ultimo tiempo. Y hoy no fue la gran excepción, pero no podía defraudarlas ya se los había prometido, pero volver a verlo hacen que despierten sentimientos que preferiría que durmieran para siempre, odio su mirada, por que tiene que expresarme tanta ternura como si el aun sintiera algo por mi, no quiero pensar esas cosas! El termino conmigo por que ya no me amaba, por que quebrarme la cabeza pensando que siente algo, tal vez me tenga lastima, dios mío! Por que termino todo así, si comenzamos tan bien…

FLASHBACK

Hace unos años se encontraba Marina vagando por el castillo, había tomado esa costumbre desde que sus amigas estaban tan ocupadas con sus novios y ella tenía que pasar tiempo sola para darles privacidad, llego a una gran puerta y motivada por la curiosidad abrió encontrándose con Guru Clef sentado tomando café

Marina.- Hola!

Clef.- Hola Marina, que haces por aquí

Marina.- Pues solo paseando y tu?

Clef.- Descansando, quieres tomar una taza de té o café?

Marina.- Un té estaría bien

Clef le sirvió la taza y se sentaron a conversar, descubriendo que tenían muchísimas cosas en común, no era raro que ellos conversaran así, tenían mucho haciéndolo, pero jamás en el estudio personal del hechicero y jamás poniendo tanta atención a sus palabras, normalmente se perdían en la mirada del otro y trataban de prestar atención, pero este día si lo estaban haciendo y fue cuando descubrieron que realmente lo que sentían al estar juntos no era una simple amistad, era un amor real y puro

Marina.- Creo que tengo que irme, es tardísimo y según tú descansabas, (ríe) siento haberte quitado tanto tiempo

Clef.- Tú jamás me quitas tiempo Marina, dejaría todo lo que tengo que hacer para estar más tiempo contigo

El hechicero se sonrojo al instante y Marina no pudo más que sonreír levemente, Clef tomando toda la valentía que sentía en estos momentos se acerco a ella y tomándola suavemente de la cintura la atrajo hacia el y la beso. Un beso calido y que le mostraba todo el amor que el hechicero con el paso del tiempo fue cosechando solo para ella, Marina tampoco perdió la oportunidad de demostrarle todo lo que sentía, aunque solo duro un par de minutos cuando separaron sus rostros, estaban muy sonrojados y respiraban con dificultad y Clef le susurro suavemente…

Clef.- Te quiero muchísimo Marina

Marina.- Yo te quiero a ti

De pronto la puerta se abrió y ellos se separaron bruscamente odiando interiormente al comandante del ejército de Céfiro. Ráfaga que ni cuenta se había dado de la interrupción hablo con el mago

Ráfaga.- Guru Clef, han llegado nuestros visitantes del planeta vecino Farhem

Clef.- Ehhh…este…mmm…si, en un momento los atiendo

Marina.- Bueno yo me voy, te quiero… digo te veo luego…

Clef.- (con una gran sonrisa) Si, necesitamos hablar…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Marina que seguía recostada en su cama, sonrió levemente recordando tan calido momento, pero de pronto su cara cambio a decepción

Marina.- Por ser tan idiota, me pasan estas cosas, pero no puedo evitar sentirme bien al recordar esto

Levemente se fue recostando y tapando su cara con una almohada, comenzó a llorar…por otro lado, el gran hechicero de Céfiro, se encontraba en su estudio, sentado frente a su escritorio, mientras su rostro expresa una gran tristeza.

Clef.- Todo es muy diferente a la última vez que nos vimos, en ese tiempo su rostro expresaba su tristeza, pero no rencor, y el brillo de sus ojos se ha perdido, lo que más me duele es su actitud hacia mí. (Cierra los ojos, mientras una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla) Si nuestra relación era totalmente distinta.

FLASH BACK

Se ve a una pareja caminando por el bosque, los árboles impiden ver claramente quienes son, sin embargo, se puede distinguir a una chica de cabello largo color azul, alta y delgada; a su lado, camina un joven, alto, cabello violáceo y gran porte, que a los ojos de cualquier mujer, a pesar de la poca visibilidad, le parecería atractivo; al avanzar a un claro, se nota con mayor claridad, que se trata de Marina, la guerrera mágica del agua y de Clef, el hechicero supremo y por tanto, la máxima autoridad de Céfiro. Ambos sonríen, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, no hacen falta palabras para expresar lo que sienten (Clef toma a Marina del brazo acercándola más hacia si, mientras que ella recarga su cabeza en su hombro y continúan su paseo)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Clef.- (pensando) Acaso hice mal en alejarme de ella? Seré yo el responsable de esa tristeza? Si yo creí que le hacia un bien, esa decisión casi acaba conmigo, pero la tome por que así lo deseaba ella o no?

Mientras el hechicero sigue reflexionando, la puerta de su estudio se abre y entra la armera, quien se queda mirándolo preocupada.

Presea.- Todavía la quieres?

Clef.- (Quien no había notado su presencia se sorprende) Que?

Presea.- Por favor Guru Clef, sabes a que me refiero.

Clef.- Eso es algo que no pienso tratar, y menos ahora…. Tengo mucho trabajo

Presea.- Sabes perfectamente que no tienes ningún pendiente, no entiendo porque te niegas a hablar.

Clef.- Porque no hay nada de que hablar, lo que tu quieres tratar es parte del pasado.

Presea.- Porque ella…

Clef.- NO TE ATREVAS A CULPARLA! ……… Yo tome esa decisión, ella no.

Presea.- No te entiendo, si la quieres tanto para defenderla de esa forma, por que terminaron?

Clef.- No es asunto tuyo (desviando la mirada)

Presea.- Si lo es! Porque te lastima a ti, y verte sufrir, me hace daño!

Clef.- Que? (La mira sorprendido)

Presea.- (Bajando la mirada) No debí decir eso…. Será mejor que me vaya.

El hechicero solo atino a sentarse nuevamente, su rostro muestra intranquilidad y dolor.

Clef.- Latís había mencionado que Presea tenia un interés en mi fuera de la amistad, pero nunca quise creerle, y ahora se que tenía razón; sin embargo yo no puedo corresponderle porque amo a mi guerrera, aunque ella me odia a mi (Diciendo lo ultimo con un gran pesar)

Presea por su parte se encontraba en el jardín, aun tenia en su mente el rostro de Clef cuando ella le "declaro su amor".

Presea.- Como pude ser tan tonta, no debí decirle eso, pero no pude evitarlo, es lo que siento, porque tuvo que volver, de Lucy y Anais no me molesta, pero **ella,** lo único que ha hecho es romperle el corazón (Presea escucha un ligero ruido, y ve a Nicona a su lado) Nicona, también tu la defenderás?

Nicona.- (mirándola fijamente, como tratando de hablar a la mente de Presea) Sí, sabes que estas equivocada

Presea.- (un poco molesta) Pues es lo que he visto, solo lo ha hecho sufrir, primero diciendo que lo amaba y luego marchándose porque la niña extrañaba a sus padres y abandonándolo.

Nicona.- Las cosas no fueron así.

Presea.- No puedo creer que estés de su lado, cuando intentaba cazarte y siempre trataba de golpearte.

Nicona.- Eso fue antes, además, mira quien habla ¬¬U

Presea.- Pero yo tengo derecho de antigüedad 0U

Nicona.- Excusas ¬¬

Presea.- Vamos Nicona, sabes que no te haría daño

Nicona.- Si acepto eso, pero con respecto a lo otro, no juzgues sin saber.

Presea.- No necesito saber nada más, Clef solo cumplió su capricho, la dejo ir con sus padres aunque eso significara morir en vida para él, y como se lo agradece ella? Mirándolo con odio.

Nicona.- (negando con la cabeza) Pronto lo comprenderás.

Presea.- Te repito que….

Nicona.- No tiene caso seguir discutiendo ahora.

Nicona se va dejando nuevamente sola a Presa.

Presea.- No puedo entender porque la prefieren, ni siquiera pertenece a este mundo, no tiene derecho a reclamar lo que ella dejo por voluntad (Hay que aclarar que Presea no estaba cuando las guerreras se fueron, por tanto no sabe toda la versión).

En el bosque, se encuentra una pareja, se trata de Anais y Paris, ambos están felices de estar juntos nuevamente pensando a la vez, en lo duro que fue separarse.

Anais.- Lamento haberme ido Paris, fue muy duro separarme de ti

Paris.- Lo se Anais, para mi también lo fue, pero no te culpo, se que Marina las necesitaba y no podían negarse.

Anais.- Si, para ella fue muy duro lo que Guru Clef le dijo esa noche, no paro de llorar, nos costo mucho a Lucy y a mí calmarla aunque sea un poco.

Paris.- A Latís y a mí nos sorprendió mucho esa decisión, pero para variar nunca nos explico.

Anais.- Yo tampoco la entiendo, tardaron tanto en confesar lo que sentían y de buenas a primeras las cosas terminan.

Paris.- Je, al menos aparentemente, recuerdo que Ascot tuvo un enfrentamiento con Guru Clef por lo mismo y debido a ello decidió marcharse a Cizeta, poco después que Marina partió.

Los jóvenes decidieron sentarse bajo un árbol, y dedicarse solo a ellos, olvidándose de todo lo que los rodeaba; mientras que en el castillo Marina se encuentra un poco más tranquila y ha decidido salir de su cuarto.

Marina.- Vaya… no había notado la hora, con razón tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde que llegamos, donde estarán las chicas? Supongo que con ellos aun… se lo merecen, por mi culpa tuvieron que separarse nuevamente.

(Al llegar al comedor, se encuentra con Caldina)

Caldina.- Mi niña, que bueno que saliste de tu cuarto, estaba por comer algo, quieres acompañarme?

Marina.- Sinceramente si, me muero de hambre, y no había salido porque me quede dormida.

Caldina.- Pues no pareces haber dormido muy bien

Marina.- Ah?

Caldina.- (sonriendo levemente) Sabes que no puedes engañarme, no por nada tienes los ojos hinchados y el rostro tan triste.

Marina.- Entiendo…..

Caldina.- Linda, no tienes porque ocultármelo, se que te callas para no preocupar a Lucy y Anais.

Marina.- Ahora resulta que todos saben como me siento.

Caldina.- Yo no dije eso, solo trato de entenderlo, quiero que entiendas que estaré a tu lado para cuando lo necesites (la mira tiernamente)

Marina.- Caldina…….. Gracias.

Caldina.- No tienes porque… pero dime… comemos?

Marina.- Claro! (Ambas se sientan y luego de comer siguen conversando un poco) Oye…. Desde que llegue no he visto a Ascot, sabes donde esta?

Caldina.- (Suspirando) Ay niña, lamento decirte que Ascot ya no esta más en Céfiro.

Marina.- Que? Por que?

Caldina.- El se fue poco después de que ustedes partieron, no dio razón solo se fue.

Marina.- Ni siquiera se despidió?

Caldina.- De mi si, dijo que no podía irse sin decirle adiós a la persona que lo quiso como su hermano, pero no me dijo porque se iba, por mucho que insistí.

Marina.- (Triste) Entiendo, me hubiera gustado verlo.

Caldina.- Lo último que supe es que había ido a Cizeta petición de las princesas Tata y Tatra.

Marina.- (pensando) Significaría que tiene que ver con ellas… (A Caldina) Ascot se fue a Cizeta?

Caldina.- Así es, fue lo único que me dijo, que iría ahí.

Marina.- Ya veo… pero porque?

Caldina.- Me contó que las princesas le propusieron que fuera su consejero, que el decidiera cuando irse, y que ellas lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

Marina.- Me alegro por él pero lo extraño, era mi mejor amigo.

Caldina.- Dímelo a mí, es como mi hermanito… la verdad me hace mucha falta.

Marina.- Le agradezco mucho que siguiera a mi lado, pese a que no pude corresponder sus sentimientos.

Caldina.- El solo quería que tú fueras feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado.

Ninguna había notado que una figura las observaba desde la entrada del comedor, que escucha con gran atención la conversación.

Marina.- Sí, y ahora me hace tanta falta, siempre lograba hacerme sonreír y tenia una palabra de apoyo para mí, estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba (bajando la cara, mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos) no sabes cuanta falta me hace.

Caldina.- No te pongas así, porque no intentamos contactar a las princesas y les preguntamos por él?

Marina.- Crees que quiera venir?

Caldina.- No lo creo (Marina se pone más triste) estoy segura, te aprecia muchísimo como para negarse.

Marina.- Entonces… podemos hacerlo mañana?

Caldina.- Hoy mismo si no fuera tan tarde jejeje

Marina.- (mirando el reloj -1/2 noche-) Es cierto… es muy tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, y mañana a primera hora tratar de contactar a Ascot.

La figura al notar como se acerca Marina, se va del lugar, dejando ver que era el Guru de Céfiro.

Clef.- Así que Marina ahora quiere a Ascot, es lógico, como ella dice siempre estuvo ahí, era quien la comprendía, jamás le hizo daño y nunca temió en mostrarle sus sentimientos, pero me duele demasiado que tan fácil me halla olvidado.

Marina llega a su habitación, se sienta sobre la cama con una sonrisa melancólica.

Marina.- Dos años, aun no puedo creer que logre vivir sin el tanto tiempo, me duele verlo y saber que lo perdí… (Sonriendo levemente) si Ascot me viera se molestaría mucho conmigo, siempre me dijo que no me rindiera, aunque eso significara no amarlo a él.

FLASH BACK

Una pareja camina cerca del lago, el rostro de la chica muestra una gran tristeza, mientras que el de él preocupación; se trata de un chico alto, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, ella, alta y delgada, cabello largo de un azul cielo como sus ojos.

Marina.- No se si deba seguir aquí Ascot, se que el no me ama y eso me lastima mucho.

Ascot.- Como lo sabes? Si lo que me contaste es cierto, algo debe sentir por ti.

Marina.- El beso significo mucho para mí, y él me dijo que hablaríamos luego, pero sigo esperando y siento como si me evitara.

Ascot.- Debes entender que el no es muy abierto con lo que respecta a sus sentimientos, pero ya dio un paso.

Marina.- Pero…. (Ascot coloca un dedo en los labios de la chica haciéndola callar)

Ascot.- No todo es como queremos, pero jamás debes rendirte, yo por ejemplo solo me conformo con tu amistad

Marina.- Que?

Ascot.- (Sonrojado) Sí Marina, yo no te quiero solo como una amiga (la chica lo mira incrédula) tranquila, no te lo digo para que te sientas incomoda, solo para que te des cuenta de que si no luchas por lo que quieres puedes perderlo sin siquiera haberlo tenido.

Marina.- Ascot…. Yo….

Ascot.- No digas, nada, solo prométeme que jamás te rendirás

Marina.- Lo prometo

Ascot.- Así me gusta…. Ahora vamos para que hables con ese hombre que tengo por maestro y que te trae vuelta loca

Marina.- ASCOT! ¬/¬

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al día siguiente Lucy y Anais entran a la habitación de Marina, la cual esta terminando de arreglarse.

Lucy.- Amiga, como estas?

Marina.- No puedo quejarme Lucy, pero no estoy tan bien como quisiera.

Anais.- Vamos Maria trata de animarte.

Marina.- Es fácil decirlo Anais, pero no hacerlo.

Tanto Lucy como Anais se quedan calladas, no saben que decir para animar a Marina.

Lucy.- Creeme Marina, te entendemos….

Marina.- No Lucy, ni tú ni Anais pueden entender porque no han pasado por algo así nunca.

Anais.- Pero Marina, nosotras solo queremos ayudarte, porque no nos dejas.

Marina.- No es eso (sonriendo a ambas) Pero ustedes ya han sufrido por mi culpa, regresaron a casa conmigo, dejando todo lo que amaban.

Anais.- Sabes que lo volveríamos a hacer.

Lucy.- Anais tiene razón, nunca te dejaremos sola.

Marina.- Es que ese es el problema….

Anaís/Lucy.- Que? (Ambas chicas guardan silencio, ya que desde que llegaron habían dejado a Marina SOLA)

Lucy.- Marina…. Yo….

Anais.- Creo… que lo que Lucy quiere decir es que lamentamos mucho no haber estado contigo.

Lucy.- Así es, tu nos necesitabas y nos olvidamos por completo de eso (baja la mirada)

Marina.- (las mira seriamente) Eso le pasa por no dejarme terminar

Anais.- Que quieres decir?

Marina.- Ustedes no pueden estar todo el tiempo conmigo, deben entenderlo, además no he estado sola, Caldina ha estado conmigo y ustedes dos merecen pasar un tiempo con ellos.

Lucy.- Pero…

Marina.- Pero nada Lucy, era lógico que se olvidaran de mí, por causa mía se separaron y creo que era justo que al volver quisieran verlos de inmediato.

Anais.- Aun así Marina, no podemos evitar preocuparnos.

Marina.- Pues dejen de hacerlo, estoy….. eh… bien, dentro de lo que cabe, así que ustedes deberían ir con ellos porque deben estar vueltos locos buscándolas.

Anais y Lucy se sonrojan por lo que Marina les dice, haciendo sonreír a la ultima.

Lucy.- Estas segura que estarás bien?

Marina.- Sí Lucy.

Anais.- Cualquier cosa nos llamaras, cierto?

Marina.- Si con eso están conformes, si.

En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta, para luego dejar ver a una hermosa bailarina.

Marina.- Caldina que bueno que llegaste.

Caldina.- jajajajaja sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Marina.- Lucy y Anais ya se iban.

Caldina.- Entiendo, los chicos las andan buscando

Anais (indecisa).- Segura que no quieres que nos quedemos contigo?

Marina.- No hace falta Anais, estaré con Caldina.

Caldina.- Así es linda, mira que es raro que el príncipe se levante temprano eh, pero creo que tiene un excelente motivo que responde al nombre de Anais

Anais.- (toda roja) Caldina!

Caldina.- Que? Lo mismo va para ti Lucy, Latís no pasa mucho tiempo en el palacio, pero contigo aquí eso cambia (la aludida se pone también muy roja)

Marina.- Caldina, ya déjalas jajajaja.

Caldina.- Esta bien, pero yo solo digo la verdad (ríe) además tu y yo tenemos que…

Marina.- Tenemos que ir a dar ese paseo que me prometiste.

Caldina.- (algo desconcertada, pero le sigue el juego) Si, ya te dije que haré lo posible porque vuelvas a ser la misma niña alegre.

Marina.- Gracias UUU

Lucy.- De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo….

Anais.- No dude en llamarnos ok?

Marina.- (algo exasperada) si ¬¬U

Lucy y Anais se van, dejando a Marina y Caldina a solas, esta ultima ve seriamente a Marina.

Marina.- Que pasa?

Caldina.- Por que fue eso?

Marina.- Por que fue que?

Caldina.- Sabes a que me refiero, y no empecemos con un juego de preguntas.

Marina.- Esta bien, no quiero que las chicas sepan que veré a Ascot, ellas saben que era lo que él sentía por mí.

Caldina.- Y que con ello?

Marina.- Que no quiero que se hagan falsas ideas, no quiero que piensen que por Ascot siento algo más que amistad.

Caldina.- Mmmm tu sabrás como llevas las cosas, pero cuando él venga no podrás ocultar su presencia, Ascot también es muy querido aquí y todos se darán cuenta.

Marina.- Lo se, pero por ahora lo que menos necesito es que crean que busco a Ascot para olvidarme de Clef; Ascot sabe que lo quiero como un amigo.

Caldina.- Y él también Marina.

Marina.- Espero que al hacer esto no le cree falsas esperanzas, no quiero lastimarlo.

Caldina.- Todo estará bien mi niña, te llevaras una gran sorpresa

Marina.- O.o Si tu lo dices, pero te parece si nos vamos?

Caldina.- Claro! Iremos al bosque, así nadie tiene porque enterarse aun.

Así las dos chicas se dirigen al bosque para tratar de invocar una magia de tele transportación a Cizeta, Marina observa silenciosamente como Caldina realiza un antiguo hechizo que había aprendido en su tierra natal, cuando de repente comienza a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza, sus ojos comienzan a nublarse y sin saber lo que ocurre se desmaya y se va desvaneciendo lentamente de la vista de Caldina.

Caldina.- Te llevaras una gran sorpresa pequeña…

Caldina comienza a caminar lentamente hasta el palacio… y en otro mundo se encontraban dos chicas muy preocupadas por una tercera que se encontraba desmayada en el piso de un gran salón

Tata.- Crees que esta lastimada?

Tatra.- Mmm no, solo un poco aturdida, es un hechizo legendario de Cizeta así que lo más probable es que lo haya realizado Caldina

Tata.- Por que no habrá viajado en alguna nave hasta acá?

Tatra.- Solo ella nos los dirá cuando se levante (sonríe) Buenos días bella durmiente!

Marina algo desubicada toma la mano de Tatra, la cual la ayuda a levantarse y después de unos segundos la abraza efusivamente

Marina.- Tatra, Tata! Que gusto volver a verlas!

Tata.- Marina cuando regresaste? Por que te fuiste tanto tiempo?

Tatra.- Tranquilas chicas, Marina ven a sentarte y nos platicas

Marina.- Claro

Las tres chicas toman asiento en una hermosa sala, llena de cojines y lazos de colores

Marina.- Cuanto tiempo verdad? Bueno como ustedes saben después de mi ruptura con Guru Clef regrese al mundo místico con mis padres

Tatra.- Y por que no regresaste a visitarnos, por que te fuiste tanto tiempo?

Marina.- (riendo) Como dicen en el mundo místico, el tiempo cura las heridas y lo que yo quería era curar mi corazón

Tata.- Ya te encuentras mejor amiga?

Marina.- (mintiendo) Claro! Ya estoy en excelentes condiciones

Tatra.- Ya no te lastima ver a Guru Clef?

Marina.- (bromeando) Y ese quien es? jajajaja

Tata.- Pues nos alegra mucho tenerte por aquí, que bueno que volviste!

Marina sonrió a su amiga y se dio cuenta que había algo raro en ella, algo que antes no tenia y que era en verdad muy notorio

Marina.- Tata engordaste?

Tata.- (sonrojada) Mmm un poco, tanto se me nota?

Tatra.- Claro que se te nota

Marina.- Chicas no estoy entendiendo nada!

Tata solo cambio su sonrojo por una cara de extrema felicidad

Tata.- Voy a tener un bebé Marina

Marina se levanto y abrazo fuertemente a Tata sintiéndose feliz por ella

Marina.- Dios mío! Eso es una gran noticia, como lo tomo el pueblo de Cizeta? Supongo que tienen que hacer un gran festejo por el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro de la realeza

Tatra.- Mmm el pueblo aun no lo sabe

Marina.- Por que?

Tata.- Bueno es que el padre de mi hijo aun no es mi esposo y eso no es bien visto, ya que soy una princesa

Tatra.- Pero eso se solucionara, ya que realizaremos la boda muy pronto, el tiempo se nos viene encima!

Marina.- (bromeando) Espero estar invitada!

Tata.- Jajajaja claro que si, de hecho es bueno que volvieras ya que tengo que pedirte algo muy importante

Marina.- Pide lo que quieras

Tata.- Marina te gustaría ser mi madrina?

Marina.- Tata es un gran honor para mí, pero tu prometido no se disgustara? Tal vez quiera darle ese honor a alguien cercano a él

Tata.- No te preocupes

En ese momento la puerta del gran salón se abre y entra el chico que Marina venia a buscar

Marina.- Ascot!

Ascot.- Marina que haces aquí?

Marina.- (haciéndose la ofendida) Que bonito recibimiento el tuyo!

Ascot se acerca a ella y la abraza

Ascot.- Solo me sorprendiste, me alegra verte de nuevo

Toman de nuevo asiento, Ascot se sienta en un sillón con Tata

Marina.- Bueno regrese a Céfiro y quería venir a visitarte y a hablar contigo

Tatra.- Nosotras nos retiramos para que conversen a gusto

Tata.- Mmm si, (hablándole a Ascot) Te espero

Ascot.- Si en un momento estoy contigo

Las dos princesas salen del salón y los chicos se quedan solos

Marina.- Y bien? Como estas?

Ascot.- Muy bien, que bueno que regresaste estaba muy preocupado por ti, como están las cosas en el castillo?

Marina.- Pues yo las veo muy bien

Ascot.- Viste a Guru Clef?

Marina.- Si

Ascot.- Y bien?

Marina.- Ascot no viene a verlo a el, regrese por que las chicas no podían estar mas tiempo sin Paris y Latís

Ascot.- Tu piensas que te voy a creer eso?

Marina.- Pues más te vale que lo hagas por que es la verdad

Ascot.- Lo sigues amando?

Marina.- Claro que no!

Ascot.- Por que me mientes? Creí que confiabas en mí, que era tu mejor amigo

Marina.- (molesta) Y por eso tienes que saberlo todo? Está bien, sigo amándolo pero solo por que no puedo evitarlo aunque es lo que más deseo, pero contéstame algo por que viniste a vivir a Cizeta?

Ascot.- Tuve una discusión con Guru Clef por tu partida y después vino el ofrecimiento de las princesas, así que tome la decisión de venir aquí

Marina.- Y no podrías regresar?

Ascot.- Ahora algo muy grande me une a este mundo, para que quieres que regrese?

Marina.- Por que mi estancia seria mas placentera si estuvieras cerca de mi

Ascot.- Jajajaja Marina te comportas como una niña

Marina-. No te burles de mí! ¬¬U

Ascot.- Disculpa no quiero que te molestes, mira puedo ir unos días a Céfiro pero tendría que regresar pronto para la boda, además tengo que ir a dejar unas invitaciones allá

Marina.- Eres en encargado de la boda o que? No puedo creer que seas así conmigo, soy tu mejor amiga y no estoy en mi mejor momento, no puedes apoyarme?

Ascot.- Te apoyo, pero te repito que no puedo irme mucho tiempo, la boda esta próxima así como en nacimiento del bebé

Marina.- Y te convertirás en partero o que?

Ascot.- (sonriendo) Mmm no, me convertiré en padre

A Marina le tomo un momento analizar lo dicho por su mejor amigo

Marina.- (pensando) Que complicado Tata embarazada y muy próxima a casarse, Ascot es el encargado de la boda y también tendrá un bebe… Mmm no, que estúpida como no lo pensé antes Ascot + Tata Boda y nacimiento de su bebé

Marina.- (reaccionando) Dios mío! Tata y tú van a casarse y tendrán un bebé!

Ascot.- Hasta que lo entendiste, que te pareció la noticia?

Marina.- Pues me sorprendió mucho, por eso Tata me dijo que no me preocupara que a su prometido no le gustara la idea de que yo fuera la madrina y por eso Caldina me dijo que me llevaría una gran sorpresa

Ascot.- Caldina no puede dejar de ser tan chismosa!

Marina.- No te enojes si no me dijo nada, entonces vas a ir a Céfiro a entregar las invitaciones? Que raro que nadie haya comentado algo de tu boda

Ascot.- Nadie lo sabe, la única es Caldina y prometió no decir nada, hasta que yo vaya y lo informe

Marina.- Entiendo entonces a que hora nos vamos

Ascot.- En un rato mas, no había visto a Tata en todo el día, solo voy un rato con ella y después nos vamos

Marina.- Bien

Ascot salio de la sala y se dirigió al cuarto de su prometida, mientras que Marina salio a caminar a un jardín cercano

Ascot.- Como te sientes?

Tata.- Bien, no he tenido molestias

Ascot se sienta en la cama al lado de ella y acaricia su rostro

Ascot.- Que bueno, oye ya que Marina esta aquí regresare con ella a Céfiro para ir a entregar las invitaciones para la boda

Tata.- (triste) Y te vas a tardar mucho?

Ascot.- Pues unos cuatro días, recuerda que también tengo que ir a ver lo de mi traje con Caldina, le prometí que ella lo confeccionaría

Tata.- Te voy a extrañar

Ascot.- Y yo a ti preciosa, pero ya faltan pocos días para la boda y estaremos muy ocupados, aun quedan muchas cosas por hacer

Tata.- Si me dejaras ayudarte yo podría…

Ascot la interrumpe

Ascot.- No! Recuerda el susto que llevamos cuando tenías poco embarazada, no permitiré que vuelva a suceder algo así, con la ayuda de tus padres y de tu hermana es suficiente ya faltan muy pocos arreglos

Tata.- Esta bien

Ascot.- Bueno me voy, cuídate mucho y cuida a nuestro bebé

Tata.- Tu también cuídate y regresa con bien

Ascot camino hacia la puerta y Tata se levanto de la cama, el hechicero pareció recordar algo de pronto y se volvió a ella tomándola suavemente y plantándole un enorme beso

Ascot.- Como lo pude olvidar, te amo!

Tata.- Y yo a ti!

Después de una sincera sonrisa y otro par de besos, Ascot salio del cuarto de la princesa y se dirigió al jardín en donde vio a Marina viendo el agua de la fuente muy melancólica

Ascot.- Y así quieres que piense que no te pasa nada, lo repito eres mala mintiendo

Marina.- No me molestes! Ya nos vamos?

Ascot.- Si

Marina.- Nos tele transportaremos?

Ascot.- Mmm no, se necesita una gran cantidad de energía para hacer ese hechizo y tu no estas en condiciones de hacerlo, iremos en alguna de mis criaturas

Marina.- Bueno

El viaje fue un poco callado, Marina meditaba el llegar a Céfiro con Ascot y él simplemente pensaba en su futura esposa y en su bebé

Marina.- Ascot?

Ascot.- Dime

Marina.- Me puedes contar como sucedió lo tuyo con Tata?

Ascot.- Jajajaja claro, bueno como te comente después de la discusión que tuve con Guru Clef, vino el ofrecimiento de las princesas y acepte, al momento de llegar aquí me hicieron su consejero y tiempo después…

FLASH BACK

En una tarde soleada, Ascot se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol en un amplio jardín del palacio de Cizeta

Tata.- Hola!

Ascot.- Como estas Tata?

Tata.- Muy bien

Ascot.- Pasa algo?

Tata.- No, solo decidí salir a dar un paseo

Ascot.- El día esta hermoso

Tata.- Lo se, Ascot puedo pedirte un consejo?

Ascot.- Supongo que si, para eso soy tu consejero

Tata.- Bueno, mira hay un chico que me gusta, pero el no lo sabe y la verdad es que soy muy tímida para preguntarle que siente por mi

Ascot.- Jajajaja tu tímida? Eso es nuevo

Tata.- No te burles ¬¬U

Ascot.- Esta bien, bueno yo te aconsejaría que perdieras tu miedo y se lo dijeras

Tata.- Y si yo no le gusto?

Ascot.- Pues solo tendrás que aceptarlo, aunque ahí una forma de saber si le gustas o no

Tata.- Cual es?

Ascot.- Bésalo, si el corresponde tu beso sabrás que si siente algo si no lo responde ahí tienes tu respuesta

Tata.- Bien, bueno tengo que irme

Ascot.- Espero haber sido de ayuda

Tata.- Lo fuiste

Al levantarse Tata se inclina hacia Ascot y lo besa suavemente, el hechicero no respondió el beso por que se quedo en shock, Ascot la observa y ve lágrimas acumuladas bajo sus ojos y ella corre hacia un salón dentro del palacio.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Marina.- Entonces significaba que no la querías?

Ascot.- No, si la quería pero no pude reaccionar, jamás pensé que se refería a mi cuando comenzó a preguntarme

Marina.- Y que mas paso?

Ascot.- Bueno yo no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados así que la seguí…

FLASH BACK

Ascot caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo que conducía a la sala de descanso de las princesas y antes de entrar oyó un sollozo dentro, al abrir encontró a Tata recostada en un sillón con la cara entre las manos

Ascot.- Podemos hablar?

Tata rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas

Tata.- Lo siento Ascot ya me iba tengo cosas que hacer

Ascot.- No creo que sean más importantes que esto

Tata.- Bueno dime de que quieres hablar

Ascot.- Creo que es obvio que de lo que acaba de suceder hace unos momentos

Tata.- Ascot…yo lo siento…no se como disculparme por el mal rato que te hice pasar lo siento mucho

Ascot.- Tata no te disculpes por favor, siento mucho no haberte correspondido

Tata.- Lo se, no tienes que decirme nada yo se que no sientes nada por mi y puedo vivir con eso

Ascot.- Por que piensas que no siento nada por ti

Tata.- El beso, tú no lo respondiste

Ascot tomo a Tata de la cintura besándola suavemente y Tata no respondió el beso

Ascot.- (susurrando) Ves, cuando las cosas imprevistas pasan muy rápido nos es difícil reaccionar aunque sea lo que mas deseamos

Tata.- (sonriendo) Entiendo, entonces quiero que sepas, bueno para que no te tome de sorpresa, que te quiero y voy a besarte

Tata se acerco al chico y se fundieron en un lento y romántico beso en el cual los dos correspondieron

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Marina.- Que lindos!

Ascot.- Tiempo después se realizo una fiesta y Tata y yo dormimos juntos, no era la primera vez pero fue cuando concebimos a nuestro bebé

Marina.- Querías tener un bebé?

Ascot.- No lo tenía planeado, pero cuando supe que Tata estaba embarazada me puse muy feliz

Marina.- Por que no se cuidaron?

Ascot.- Marina a veces cuando tienes tanto deseo por tu pareja olvidas esas cosas

Marina.- Que buena excusa ¬¬U

Ascot.- Ya llegamos, puedo pedirte un favor?

Marina.- Claro

Ascot.- No digas nada de mi boda o del embarazo de Tata

Marina.- Por?

Ascot.- Por favor!

Marina.- Esta bien

Ascot ayudo a Marina a bajar de la criatura y caminaron juntos a la entrada del castillo en donde se encontraba la máxima autoridad de Céfiro observándolos fijamente…

Clef: Ascot… Que gusto que hayas vuelto (ignorando olímpicamente a Marina /_Lo que provocan los celos no/_)

Ascot: Guru Clef, a mi también me alegra volver, aunque no sea por mucho tiempo; además si ya notaste no vengo solo…

Marina: Vamos Ascot, seguro que a Caldina le dará mucho gusto verte (mira fríamente a Clef y llevándose al otro chico con ella)

Clef: (antes de que Marina se lleve a Ascot) Por lo visto no es la única que se alegrara que **él** haya vuelto ¬¬, creo que alguien lo extraño de más, como **TU **comprenderás no?

Marina: Pues fíjate que sí (el hechicero solo se queda callado mirándola tristemente), yo sí extraño a mis seres queridos, y más a aquellos que jamás me abandonan sin darme ninguna explicación.

Clef: ……. Yo…..

Marina: Tú nada (tomando a Ascot del brazo y jalándolo) Vamos Ascot, no tengo ganas de quedarme aquí.

Ascot mira a Clef, tratando de decirle que entiende por lo que esta pasando, pero para el hechicero, esa mirada expresó reproche, desprecio y burla.

Clef: Creo que no podía esperar otra cosa, ahora es Ascot quien tiene su corazón, que fácil fue para ella olvidar nuestro amor. (Se dirige a su despacho, pues aunque sabía que todos recibirían a Ascot, él no estaba de animo para hacerlo).

Mientras tanto una molesta, o mejor dicho furiosa chica camina rápidamente por los pasillos seguida de su mejor amigo, quien intenta alcanzarla y sobre todo… calmarla.

Marina: Pero que se ha creido! Primero me ignora completamente, te recibe solo a ti, como si yo no existiera! (El joven la escucha pacientemente) Puedes creerlo Ascot? Cuando llegamos, frente a todos se me ofrecio su "ayuda" si la llegaba a necesitar, pero ahora que solo me ve contigo, se muestra tal y como es!

Ascot: Por que no te calmas un poco…

Marina: COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME ¬¬ (la chica camina de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada y gritando a todo pulmón _/Como es que nadie ha escuchado eso y mucho menos llegado a presenciar tal escena/_) Después de lo que me hizo! Realmente crees que puedo calmarme! (tomando aire)

Ascot: Pues si no te calmas no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, tu actitud solo demuestra que aun lo amas y…

Marina: Pues ya te dije que si…. Aun lo hago, por más que deseo lo contrario. Pero sus acciones solo me confunden, esa tonta actitud de ignorarme…sino fuera por que se que es imposible diría que estaba celoso.

Ascot: Y no podría ser?

Marina: Que no te acabo de decir que es imposible? Claro que él no va a estar celoso.

Ascot: Dime por que no podría estarlo.

Marina: Porque él jamás me amo, nunca sintió nada por mi, solo fui un juguete para él, de lo contrario (baja la mirada, apretando sus puños y comienza a sollozar)…. De lo contrario… no habríamos terminado.

Ascot: (Quien la mira preocupado, se acerca y la abraza) Tranquila, todo estará bien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de autor:**

**Umi.- Al fin terminamos la primera parte! Primero explicare, este es el comienzo de un fic que pensamos realizar Ruby y yo, para borrar depresiones! Hay que levantar ánimos verdad Ruby?**

**Ruby.- (asiente) Hai, así debe ser Umi, jajajaja la verdad creo fue necesario, sobre todo para mí . Bueno, como se ya habrán notado, después de que Marina y Clef ya tenían una relación y todo era de color rosa, pues nuestro adorable hechicero metió la pata, por que? Eso ya lo sabremos más adelante muajajajaja. **

**Umi.- Solo esperamos que el fic sea de su agrado y nos comenten que les parece en sus reviews, les esperan a nuestros protagonistas muchos mas revuelos en sus corazones y tal vez no sean la única pareja que tenga problemas, jajaja, pero si quieren saberlo tendrán que seguir leyendo!**

**Ruby.- Miau así es, yo espero que no les parezcamos crueles u, prometo bajar mi nivel de sadismo, pero creo que como dice Umi tengo que sacar la depresión no?. Ojala les guste y lo disfruten tanto como Umi y yo disfrutamos escribiendo esto.**

**Umi.- Bueno así nos despedimos! Ojala el fic tenga aceptación y les guste y si no es así solo díganoslo y veremos que hacer! Saluditos a todos! Besitos! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Ruby.- Jajajaja sip, ya no tenemos más que decir, solo que…. Este fic tiene la contribución de la Elite 4 Entertainment y no esta hecho con fines de lucro, solo de diversión y/o cultura. Chaito.**


	2. Latis VS Ascot

**Historia de una realidad.**

_**Latís VS Ascot.**_

_() Aquí dentro irán las acciones de los personajes, ya sea pensar, correr, o golpear a alguien como algunos ejemplos :-P_

_(N/U.-) Esto sería una nota del autor, la U significaría Umi._

_(N/R.-) Esto sería como la anterior, solo que la R, seria de Ruby es decir yo nn._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior…..

Marina.- Porque él jamás me amo, nunca sintió nada por mi, solo fui un juguete para él, de lo contrario (baja la mirada, apretando sus puños y comienza a sollozar)…. De lo contrario… no habríamos terminado.

Ascot.- (Quien la mira preocupado, se acerca y la abraza) Tranquila, todo estará bien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Historia de una Realidad"**

**Capitulo 2.- Latís vs Ascot… Marina y Ascot se casan?**

Marina.- (separándose) Muchas gracias Ascot… realmente no se que haría sin ti.

Ascot.- Estarías encerrada en tu cuarto llorando (le sonríe)

Marina.- ¬¬ Gracias por tu apoyo.

Ascot.- De nada (la chica aun lo mira molesta) Oh… vamos, ambos sabemos que de no ser por Caldina o por mí estaría en las condiciones que te acabo de decir.

Marina.- Si quizá, tengas razón, pero aunque sea poco el tiempo que estés aquí, lo aprovecharemos nn

Ascot.- Así será, te lo prometo.

Marina.- Bueno, ahora vamos a buscar a Caldina, seguro se pondrá muy feliz al verte.

Ascot.- Jajajajaja creo que se pondrá más feliz de lo que puedo soportar .-p

Marina.- Quejumbroso.

Ascot.- Ni me digas así, que tu tampoco aprecias mucho, las taaaaan **efusivas **bienvenidas de Caldina.

Marina.- Lo admito, lo admito, de acuerdo?

Ascot.- Así esta mejor…. Y recuerda tu promesa eh….

Marina.- Sí, si, ya se, ni una palabra de lo tu próxima boda.

Ascot.- A **nadie**

Marina.- Ya entendí ¬¬.

Ambos chicos dirigen al comedor, para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos, los cuales se sorprenden enormemente al ver nuevamente al joven hechicero, ahora también consejero.

Lucy.- Ascot? En verdad eres tú?

Marina.- No, es el conejo de pascua P

Lucy.- (con sus acostumbradas orejitas) En serio?

Marina.- …….. No cambia……

Ascot.- Marina, no seas así con Lucy ¬¬

Marina.- n.nu Ya, ok, lo siento…. Discúlpame Lucy.

Lucy.- Por que? O.o

Marina.- --UUU Tu solo discúlpame.

Lucy.- Bueno……

Anais.- Ascot, nos da mucho gusto verte.

Ascot.- A mí también me da gusto verlas Anais, ha pasado mucho tiempo no?

Lucy.- Sí, mucho, cuando llegamos aquí, nos dijeron que te habías marchado.

Ascot.- Mmmm si, me marche, pero ahora estoy de nuevo aquí. (Murmurando) Aunque no sea por mucho tiempo.

Lucy.- Dijiste algo?

Ascot.- OO Que…. Las extrañe tanto nnuuu

Lucy.- Ah…. Nosotras también n.n.

Marina.- Y ustedes dos no van a decir nada? (Mirando a Latís y Paris)

Latís.- Claro… Ascot… bienvenido nuevamente a Céfiro.

Paris.- Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta.

Ascot.- Gracias chicos, vine aquí más que nada, por petición de Marina (pensando) entre otros asuntos.

Tanto Latís, como Paris, se miran uno al otro preocupados, por otro lado, las chicas están felices por el regreso de su amigo.

Latís.- Paris, ven un momento quieres?

Paris.- Si claro, que pasa?

Latís.- Como que que? Acaso no te das cuenta de la situación?

Paris.- Cual situación?

Latís.- ¬¬ Sabes a que me refiero…

Paris.- Entiendo Latís, pero nosotros que podemos hacer, porque te recuerdo que Ascot también es nuestro amigo, y las chicas van a apoyar a Marina si creen que esto le hace bien.

Latís.- Lo sé, pero Guru Clef…

Paris.- Guru Clef no ha hecho mucho por recuperar a Marina, aunque se nota que la sigue queriendo.

Latís.- Eso es obvio, pero tal parece que algo le impide acercarse a ella.

Paris.- Que podrá ser?

Latís.- Que no es lógico? Quien acaba de llegar? Quien es el que no se despega de su lado?

Paris.- Vaya… así que Ascot no pierde el tiempo verdad?

Latís.- Eso parece, pero….

Antes de que Latís termine de hablar es interrumpido por Lucy.

Lucy.- Latís! No crees que sería buena idea prepararle una fiesta a Ascot por su regreso?

Anais.- Aún falta que regresen Caldina y Ráfaga, recuerda que salieron a pasear.

Ascot.- Así que Caldina no esta… jejejeje ya se me hacía muy raro que no saltara hacia mi cuello P.

Marina.- Jajajajaja es cierto… si ella estuviera aquí, para estos momentos ya estarías morado por la falta de aire, porque no te soltaría.

Ascot.- Sí yo se que no me quieres soltar Marina pero no lo hagas tan obvio, que van a decir los demás .-)

Marina.- OO …………. ¬/¬ Que modestia la tuya.

Ascot.- Jajajajajaja oye, porque me miras así, si fuiste tu la que dijo las cosas.

Marina.- ¬¬ Síguele….

Mientras los dos chicos discuten, Lucy y Anais, se sienten más tranquilas y alegres de que su amiga este de mejor animo.

Lucy.- Parece que el retorno de Ascot le sentó muy bien a Marina verdad?

Anais.- Eso creo, y eso es bueno. Había estado muy deprimida y eso no cambio mucho cuando volvimos, puedo decir que incluso empeoro bastante.

Lucy.- Sé que Marina decidió volver por nosotras, no porque ella realmente quisiera regresar.

Anais.- (suspirando) Sí, ella nos había prometido volver ese día, y hasta donde recuerdo, jamás ha roto sus promesas.

Lucy.- Pero…. Ahora que Ascot ha vuelto creo que todo mejorara nn

Anais.- Por que lo dices?

Lucy.- Vamos Anais, incluso yo me di cuenta (N/R.- Eso ya es decir MUUUUUUUUUUCHO), a Ascot le gusta Marina.

Anais.- Bueno, Lucy… eso fue antes de que Guru Clef y ella iniciaran su relación, quien te dice que los sentimientos de Ascot no han cambiado; además, como tú y yo sabemos, los de Marina no han cambiado nada.

Un par de chismosos… digo…. De jóvenes que habían estado pendientes de la conversación de las chicas, se tranquilizan al escuchar las palabras de la guerrera del viento.

Latís.- (susurrando a Paris) Uff… si es cierto lo que dice Anais, Guru Clef aun tendría oportunidad.

Paris.- (ídem a Latís) Sí, solo esperemos que esta vez, él no meta la pata.

Latís.- No lo creo… solo hay que ayudarle un poco

Paris.- Quien lo diría, tu de celestina?

Latís.- ¬¬ Eso es algo que no te importa... Además, el punto es ayudar a Guru Clef no?

Paris.- Tienes razón.

Volviendo con las chicas…

Lucy.- Mmm pues por lo que he visto, los sentimientos de Ascot no han cambiado, él mismo dijo que había vuelto a Céfiro **por Marina.**

Anais.- Si, pero eso no significa…

Lucy.- Yo creo que significa mucho, porque si él volvió por Marina, eso quiere decir que Marina fue a **buscarlo**.

Anais.- Mmmmm en eso tienes razón.

Lucy.- Solo hay una razón por la que ella fue a buscarlo.

Anais.- Y esa es?

Lucy.- Cual otra Anais? Que lo quiere cerca.

Tanto espadachín, como príncipe se quedaron con la boca abierta, ante la afirmación de la guerrera del fuego. ¿Realmente sería eso, lo que Marina deseaba?

Latís.- Si las cosas son como Lucy dice, tenemos problemas.

Paris.- Hay que hablar con Guru Clef para que haga algo.

Latís.- Eso sería una opción

Paris.- Sabes algo? Creo que más que problemas en ayudar a Guru Clef los problemas los vamos a tener nosotros.

Latís.- Por que lo dices?

Paris.- Tu realmente crees que las chicas van a aceptar que Guru Clef este de nuevo con Marina?

Latís.- Pero no es decisión de ellas, sino de Marina.

Paris.- Pues por lo que me contó Caldina, luego de que nos fuimos Marina se porto muy fría con Guru Clef.

Lucy alcanzo a escuchar la última frase de Paris cuando se acercaba a ellos para hablar sobre la fiesta de bienvenida para Ascot.

Lucy.- Pues no creo que él esperara una sonrisa de parte de ella.

Latís.- (sorprendido por la dureza de la chica) Lucy!

Lucy.- Lo siento… ustedes saben que quiero mucho a Guru Clef, pero también quiero a Marina.

Anais.- Lo sabemos Lucy, (mirando a los chicos) Y espero que nos entiendan. Pero fue muy duro para nosotras ver a Marina en el estado que tenia cuando nos fuimos.

Latís.- Pues Guru Clef tampoco lo paso muy bien.

Anais.- En dado caso, el responsable fue él.

Latís.- Sus razones debe haber tenido.

Ambos comienzan a molestarse.

Anais.- Al menos pudo decírselas a Marina no crees?

Latís.- Quizás ella le haya dado esas razones.

Lucy.- LATIS! Como puedes decir eso?

Paris.- Hay que pensar en todo Lucy… Solo se han limitado a culpar a Guru Clef.

Lucy.- Porque fue él quien termino con Marina, no al revés.

Paris.- Pero no sabes la razón.

Anais.- Tu tampoco la sabes Paris.

Paris.- (murmurando) Anais…

Latís.- Ninguno la sabe, al menos, ninguno de nosotros; pero como puedes asegurar que Marina no la sabe.

Lucy.- Porque nos lo habría dicho.

Latís.- (Dándole la espalda bastante molesto) Así como les dijo que fue a buscar a Ascot.

Lucy.- ……… (Con lagrimas en sus ojos) Quieres decir que Marina no confía en nosotras?

Latís.- (sin mirarla) Yo no digo nada, pero eso es lo que parece.

Lucy sale corriendo del salón.

Anais.- No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir Latís… ni a que grado acabas de lastimar a Lucy.

Latís.- Que?

Paris.- Vamos Anais, se le pasara pronto. Además Latís solo dijo la verdad.

Anais.- Así que tu también piensas lo mismo eh?

Paris.- ………. Eh…. Pues…

Anais.- No puedo creerlo de ambos, creía que apreciaban a Marina.

Ascot se acerca a ellos, pues Marina había ido a buscar a Lucy para que explicara que le había pasado.

Ascot.- Que pasa? Por que Lucy se fue de esa manera?

Latís.- (mirándolo duramente) Nada que no tenga remedio.

Ascot.- O.o

Anais.- Simple, aquí los **caballeros** creen que esta bien que lastimen a una persona solo por que creen tener la razón. (Se da la vuelta y se aleja de ellos)

Ascot.- ……… eh… alguien quiere explicarme que paso aquí?

Latís.- Cuando tus nos expliques a que volviste.

Ascot.- Se los dije, vine por petición de Marina.

Latís.- Solo a eso?

Ascot.- ………… A que otra cosa podría venir?

Latís.- Eso nos gustaría saber.

Paris.- nnu (pensando) En que me metí…

Ascot.- Vaya… que genio… no has cambiado nada Latís.

Latís.- ¬¬…..

Paris.- Eh… bueno… Ascot, por que no vas con las chicas?

Ascot.- ¿? Ok…. Creo que ya entendí…

Latís.- Pues no parece que del todo.

Ascot.- No te preocupes Latís, no me quedare mucho.

Ascot se retira alcanzando a Anais para ir en busca de Marina y Lucy, al llegar junto a ellas…

Marina.- Lucy claro que confío en ustedes?

Lucy.- Entonces por que no nos dijiste que fuiste a buscar a Ascot?

Marina.- Lucy fue… (Mintiendo) Algo espontáneo, de un momento a otro a Caldina y a mí se nos ocurrió que podía ir a visitarlo y Ascot regreso por que tiene unas cosas que resolver en Céfiro

Anais.- Pero Ascot dijo (voltea a verlo) que vino por petición tuya?

Ascot.- Y así fue, pero también vengo a resolver unos asuntos con Caldina

Marina.- Entonces ya no estas molesta Lucy?

Lucy se seca las lágrimas y pone la mejor de sus sonrisas

Lucy.- Mmm no, solo te quiero preguntar otra cosa?

Marina.- Te escucho

Lucy.- Cuando dio termino tu relación con Guru Clef regresamos al mundo místico y jamás nos dijiste por que termino, por que no nos confiaste eso?

Marina.- Por que nunca lo supe Lucy

Anais.- Segura? ¬¬U

Marina.- Por que están así chicas, siempre nos hemos confiado todo y ahora resulta que dudan de mi?

Lucy.- Es que Latís dijo que tal vez tu si sabias las razones de cuando terminaron y no nos habías contado

Marina.- Sin ánimos de ofender, Latís es un idiota!

Anais.- Marina por Dios! No te expreses así

Marina.- Lo siento chicas, pero no quiero empezar con cuestionamientos cada vez que haga algo solo por que a sus novios se les ocurren estupideces, las quiero muchísimo y son las personas en las que mas confío (respira profundamente como tratando de calmarse) Obviamente hay cosas que me reservo para mi, por que no puedo contarles o simplemente no quiero, creo que cada persona tiene derecho a guardarse sus secretos y sentimientos mas íntimos

Lucy.- Entiendo

Anais.- Si, entendemos y lo aceptamos

Marina.- Entonces ya estamos bien?

Abre sus brazos para que sus amigas se acerquen a abrazarla, así las tres juntas sonríen

Ascot.- Jajaja que lindas!

Marina.- Ya sabes que si!

Ascot.- Que modesta

Anais.- Ya abra llegado Caldina?

Ascot.- Eso espero, iré a buscarla a su habitación

Marina.- Yo te acompaño

Cada pareja toman rumbos distintos, Marina y Ascot llegan al cuarto de Caldina, la cual ya se encontraba ahí, después del obvio saludo-asfixiamiento para Ascot se dispusieron a platicar de la boda

Marina.- Si vieras lo linda que se ve Tata embarazada

Caldina.- No lo dudo, hay Ascot no puedo creer que te convertirás en padre

Ascot.- Si ya se, nadie lo cree pero así es

Caldina.- Y bien, empezaremos a ver como será tu traje

Ascot.- Quiero algo sencillo, como los pantalones y túnicas que siempre uso, no empieces con tus extravagancias

Marina.- (riendo) Que malo eres

Caldina.- Pues yo tenía en mente algo más espectacular

Ascot.- Pues saca eso de tu mente por favor

Caldina.- Bueno podría ser un traje blanco con detalles en dorado y verde oscuro

Ascot.- Me parece bien

Marina.- Bueno manos a la obra

Así estuvieron un buen rato trabajando en el traje, Ráfaga iba hacia el cuarto de Caldina al llegar giro la perilla y se sorprendió ya que estaba cerrado con llave, Caldina jamás cerraba su cuarto y cuando lo hacia era con un hechizo que solo a él le permitía pasar

Ráfaga.- Caldina puedo pasar?

Caldina.- (en voz baja) Maldición, es Ráfaga

Marina.- Hay que esconder todo

Caldina.- (gritando) En un momento te abro

Los tres recogieron las cosas y las guardaron, Marina y Ascot se sentaron en unos sillones y Caldina fue a abrir

Caldina.- Hola amor, pasa algo?

Ráfaga.- Lo mismo te pregunto yo, por que estaba la puerta cerrada?

Caldina.- Solo platicaba con los chicos

Ascot.- Nosotros nos retiramos, después continuamos con nuestra "**charla"**

Marina y Ascot se van y Ráfaga mira a Caldina extrañado

Ráfaga.- Solo platicaban?

Caldina.- Si

Ráfaga.- No te creo ni una sola palabra

Caldina.- Ahora resulta que no confías en mí

Ráfaga.- Como quieres que confié en ti si es obvio que mientes

Caldina.- Oye no tienes que estarme cuestionando

Ráfaga.- Entonces por que no quieres contarme que hacían?

Caldina.- Por que no es asunto tuyo

Ráfaga.- Entiendo, me voy

Caldina.- Por que estas molesto?

Ráfaga.- No tengo que decírtelo si lo sabes, es obvio que no confías en mí

Caldina.- Eso es muy injusto, el asunto es solo de Ascot, Marina y **mío!** No tienes que molestarte por que no te cuento ya que no te concierne

Ráfaga.- Pensé que por el simple hecho de ser pareja tus asuntos también me concernían pero ya veo que no

Ráfaga sale de la habitación muy molesto y va a la sala de juntas en donde encuentra a los chicos (excepto a Ascot) charlando

Clef.- Y esa cara?

Ráfaga.- Caldina y yo peleamos

Paris.- Que? Ustedes jamás pelean

Latís.- Pero que paso?

Ráfaga.- Llegue a su habitación y estaba la puerta cerrada, jamás cierra la puerta y si lo hace yo si puedo pasar, en fin, se tardo en abrirme y cuando lo hizo me dijo que solo platicaba con Marina y Ascot de un asunto que solo le concernía a ellos y que no tenia por que contarme

Clef.- Un asunto que solo le concernía a ellos?

Latís.- Claro es obvio

Paris.- (pensando) Espero que no diga lo que pienso

Ráfaga.- Que es obvio?

Latís.- Marina y Ascot tienen un romance oculto

Paris.- (pensando) Si lo dijo ¬¬U

Clef.- QUE!

Latís.- No encuentro otra razón, miren Marina fue a buscar a Ascot, saben lo que el sentía por ella y saben que Caldina apoya a Ascot en todo, Caldina sabe del romance y lo esta ocultando

Ráfaga.- A mi también me parece lógico

Clef solo se levanto y se fue, los chicos lo observaban

Latís.- Se abra molestado?

Paris.- Creo que Lucy te esta pegando lo despistado, claro que se molesto no debiste de sacar tus conclusiones frente a el

Latís.- Pues pienso que es mejor así, para que no se haga falsas esperanzas

Paris.- Dejare de involucrarme con ustedes y sus asuntos definitivamente, además también tengo asuntos que resolver

Latís.- Como que?

Paris.- No puedo creer que me preguntes eso, si no mal recuerdas tu novia y la mía están molestas y no nos hablan

Latís.- Ya se les pasara

Paris.- No esperare a que se le pase, iré a hablar con ella

Paris salio de la sala y busco a Anais, la encontró junto a los demás (Marina, Ascot, Lucy y Caldina) en el jardín central del palacio

Paris.- Hola chicos, Anais podría hablar contigo?

Anais.- Estoy ocupada, que necesitas?

Paris.- Hablar, pero si estas ocupada podemos hacerlo después

Paris se dio la vuelta para irse y Anais lo detuvo, la verdad es que ella no podía quedarse molesta y quería arreglar el asunto tanto como el, así que caminaron hacia un árbol y se sentaron para aclarar las cosas

Paris.- Estas muy molesta conmigo?

Anais.- Ya no tanto, solo un poco decepcionada por lo que piensas, realmente apoyas a Guru Clef?

Paris.- Anais, realmente a mi no me importa como estén ellos, y no creas que por egoísmo, simplemente los dos son mis amigos, a los dos los quiero y apoyo, pero quiero ser neutral en el asunto, no le doy la razón a ninguno, a mi lo único que me importa es mi relación

Anais se sonroja y Paris voltea a verla

Paris.- Creo que lo de la tarde fue una discusión estúpida, no debimos pelear por eso

Anais.- Como que estúpida? Estabas defendiendo a Guru Clef

Paris.- Eso no es lo importante, Anais tenemos puntos de vista distintos, tal vez tu tengas la razón o tal vez la tenga yo, tal vez pienso lo mismo que tu y solo dije lo de esta tarde para apoyar a Latís, mira ni yo mismo lo se, lo único que deseo es que cuando los demás tengan problemas no los tengamos nosotros por defenderlos

Anais.- Ese es un buen punto

Paris.- Te amo, lo sabes y odio cuando nos peleamos, por que te extraño y siento que pierdo el tesoro más hermoso que tengo

Anais.- (sonrojada) Ese punto es aun mejor y pienso lo mismo que tu

Anais se acerca a Paris y lo besa suavemente, al terminar…

Paris.- Estamos bien?

Anais.- Si, estamos bien

Paris.- Bueno te dejo para que sigas charlando con los chicos, estaré en mi estudio

Anais.- Si, en un momento voy para allá

Paris.- Bien, te espero

Paris se retira y Anais de nuevo se integra al grupo, todos la miran esperando a que les cuente lo sucedido

Marina.- Y bien?

Anais.- Ya nos arreglamos

Caldina.- Me parece muy bien, ustedes hacen una pareja tan linda que no puedo pensar en verlos peleados

Lucy.- Ojala Latís fuera como él…

Marina.- Lamento que esto sea por mi culpa Lucy.

Lucy.- No, tú no tienes la culpa Marina, es sólo que… (No termina la frase y sale corriendo a su cuarto, dejando a los demás preocupados).

Caldina.- Será mejor que le den un poco de tiempo, necesita estar sola.

Marina.- Como quieres que la deje sola, si esto es por mi culpa… Pero Latís me va a oír.

Antes de que cualquiera pueda detenerla, la guerrera del agua sale en busca del responsable del sufrimiento de su amiga _(N/R.- Eh… creo que es mucho drama vdd n.nu)_

Caldina.- Creo que… debimos detenerla.

Ascot.- Como vas a detener una tormenta?

Anais.- Se pueden prevenir, no detener…

Caldina.- Pero Marina es muy impulsiva, espero que no empeore las cosas.

Anais.- Será mejor que vayamos a tratar de impedir aquello, pues la más afectada sería Lucy.

Ascot.- Me encantaría acompañarlas, pero…. Si me presento Latís sencillamente me mata.

Anais.- No exageres Ascot.

Ascot.- No exagero, es la verdad, si Paris no lo hizo, es porque prefiere estar bien contigo a matarme.

Anais.- ¬¬uuu

Ascot.- Ya, ya, no diré nada acerca del príncipe.

Caldina.- Pero Ascot, tú mejor que nadie sabe que Marina no escuchara a nadie más.

Ascot.- Ay por favor, te escuchara tanto a ti como a Anais.

Caldina.- Ascot… bien sabes porque fue a buscarte, ahora no me salgas con que prefieres quedarte aquí.

Anais.- (pensando) Acaso son ciertas las sospechas de Lucy? Marina se ha enamorado de Ascot?

Caldina.- (pasando una mano frente al rostro de Anais) Céfiro llamando a Anais…. Holaaaaaaaaaa hay alguien en casa? (golpea un poco la cabeza de Anais)

Anais.- (desconcertada) Eh?

Caldina.- Tal vez debería probar… Anais… Paris a la vista!

Anais.- ¬¬

Ascot.- Es que no reaccionabas.

Anais.- Lo siento, es que me quede pensando?

Caldina.- Pensando? Acaso ya también piensas en casarte?

Anais? Eh? Como que también? Quien se casa?

Ascot.- Caldina! No le hagas caso, ya sabes que le encanta inventar.

Caldina.- nnuuu Jejejeje, si linda, no me hagas caso.

Anais.- O.o Ah? (pensando) Oh por dios! Piensa casarse con Marina!

Ascot.- Mejor nos damos prisa, o el Apocalipsis se desatara. (Acelera el paso seguido por las dos chicas)

Anais.- Si de verdad la quieres, no deberías hablar así de ella ¬¬

Ascot.- Uh? Eso a que viene?

Anais.- Realmente quieres a Marina?

Ascot.- Claro que sí, tú lo sabes… Nunca permitiría que le hagan daño.

Anais.- Ya veo… creo que ella no pudo encontrar mejor… (Se ve interrumpida por unos gritos, que adivinen de quienes eran?)

Caldina.- Creo que llegamos tarde.

Los tres llegan corriendo al comedor, lugar del cual provenían aquellos gritos.

Marina.- SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE SI TIENES PROBLEMAS CONMIGO TE DESQUITAS CON LUCY?

Latís.- Yo no tengo ningún problema contigo y jamás me desquitaría con Lucy.

Marina.- ESO NO FUE LO QUE VI HACE UN RATO, CUANDO VI SALIR LLORANDO A LUCY.

Latís.- Llora porque quiere.

Marina.- ERES UN INSENSIBLE, COMO ES QUE SE ENAMORO DE ALGUIEN COMO TU.

Latís.- La pregunta es, como se enamoro el hechicero más poderoso de Céfiro de una chiquilla como tú.

Marina.- A que te refieres con eso?

Latís.- Es la verdad, como demonios se fijo en una chica que lo único que sabe hacer es gritar. No eres más que una niña mimada.

Marina.- ……

Ascot.- Latís quien te crees para hablarle así a Marina (le mira molesto)

Latís.- Vaya, ya te habías tardado; sólo le dije la verdad.

Ascot.- No tienes derecho a tratarla así.

Latís.- Tú no eres quien para decirme que puedo o no hacer.

Ascot.- Me importa muy poco si te parece o no, pero respetas a Marina, aunque tenga que obligarte a hacerlo.

Latís.- Si claro, como ahora ocupas el puesto cuyos celos te impidieron quedarte en Céfiro te sientes muy valiente.

Ascot.- (Confundido) Puesto? El único puesto disponible era el tuyo y francamente no estaba interesado en obtenerlo.

Latís.- Bien sabes a que puesto me refiero, no sé porque demonios has vuelto.

Ascot.- Volví porque tengo asuntos que resolver, los cuales no te incumben.

Latís.- Te equivocas, me incumben.

Ascot.- (acercándose a Marina, quien llora en silencio) Mejor deberías preocuparte más por tus propios problemas.

Latís.- Yo no tengo problemas.

Ascot.- Entiendo…. Te importa más meterte en mi vida, que arreglar las cosas, con la que una vez llamaste "el amor de tu vida" no?

Latís.- No te metas en eso.

Ascot.- Entonces tú no te metas donde no te llaman, y creeme Latís, la próxima vez que vea que insultas a Marina te las verás conmigo.

Latís.- Solo cuídate, no sea que te pase lo mismo que tu maestro, si ya lo hizo una vez no dudo que a ti también te deje.

Ascot.- Imbécil…

Latís.- Que es lo que les molesta, es la verdad.

Ascot.- Me has colmado la paciencia (le suelta un puñetazo en el rostro a Latís, abriéndole una pequeña herida)

Marina.- (Al borde de la desesperación) DETENTE ASCOT!

Ascot.- Pero Marina…

Marina.- Detente por favor… no vale la pena que hagas esto por mi….

Latís.- Pues ya lo empezó ahora lo termina (se dispone a golpear a Ascot, pero Marina se interpone)

Marina.- Si quieres seguir, tendrás que golpearme a mi primero.

Latís.- Eso solo comprueba mis sospechas.

Una figura, se presenta en aquél salón, pues un gran ruido atrajo su atención _(N/R.- Ja, cada día me sale más la rima O.o –otra vez?-)_

¿?.- Se puede saber, a que se debe tanto escándalo?

Caldina.- Guru Clef!

Clef.- No puedo concentrarme con tanto ruido.

Ascot.- Lo lamento de verdad Guru Clef.

Clef.- (mirando fríamente a Ascot) Quien es el responsable?

Ascot.- A decir verdad….

Marina.- Es mi culpa.

Clef.- (Pensando) Por que lo defiende? Si él estaba a punto de confesar.

Ascot.- (negando) No es verdad, y lo sabes Marina.

Clef.- Y bien? Que paso aquí.

Marina.- Ya te lo dije, es mi culpa.

Clef.- (la mira sorprendido) Explícate (pensando) Y se empeña.

Marina.- Yo… estaba discutiendo con Latís.

Clef.- Por que esa discusión?

Marina.- Pues… él lastimo a Lucy.

Clef.- QUE? Latís, es verdad eso?

Latís.- Claro que no, sería incapaz de hacerle algo a Lucy.

Clef.- En que basas tu afirmación Marina?

Marina.- (dolida, pues Clef jamás había dudado de ella) Estábamos en la sala de juntas conversando, ella y Latís tuvieron una diferencia de opinión…

Clef.- (Indiferente) Sólo por eso?

Marina.- (Irritada) Vas a dejarme terminar, o sacas tus conclusiones?

Clef.- Esta bien, prosigue.

Marina.- Bien, por lo que pude hablar con Lucy, aquella diferencia tenia que ver conmigo y con… ejem… (Se sonroja levemente –pero muuuuuuuuuy levemente-)

Clef.- (temiendo la respuesta) con?

Marina.- (en voz baja) contigo….

Clef.- …………. Ejem…. Continúa por favor.

Marina.- El asunto es que tal parece que a Latís le molesta algo de mi actitud, que la verdad no se que sea, y le dijo a Lucy algo que la lastimo mucho.

Clef.- Segura?

Marina.- Clef... perdón **Guru** Clef, bien sabes que Lucy es muy sensible, y Latís fue muy bruto al tratar de insinuarle que yo no confió en mis amigas, si son de lo más importante para mí.

Clef.- Hiciste eso Latís?

Marina.- (pensando) ARGH! COMO SE ATREVE A DUDAR DE LO QUE LE DIGO ¬¬

Latís.- Bueno... Creo que se lo dije sin pensar.

Marina.- Fue por ello que viene a decirle a Latís que cualquier problema que tenga conmigo no tenia porque cobrárselo con Lucy.

Clef.- Entiendo…

Marina.- SOLO ESO? UN SIMPLE ENTIENDO?

Clef.- (Levanta la mano pidiendo que guarde silencio) Aun no terminamos o sí? Latís explícame que te paso en el rostro.

Latís.- Simple, Ascot me golpeo.

Ascot.- Te mereces eso y más.

Clef.- Porque hiciste eso Ascot?

Ascot.- No iba a permitir que ofendiera a Marina.

Clef.- (Sorprendido) Latís?

Latís.- Sólo le dije unas cuantas verdades, y ella no lo soporto.

Clef.- (Disimuladamente) ¬¬

Ascot.- Una cosa es que Latís no me soporte y otra que agreda a Marina de esa forma.

Latís.- No la agredí.

Ascot.- Pues poco te falto, dime que fue lo que te impidió hacerlo eh?

Latís.- Es una guerrera mágica.

Ascot.- Tú mismo lo has escuchado Guru Clef, si Latís no fue capaz de golpear a Marina, fue por su título de guerrera.

Clef.- No puedo creer eso de ti Latís.

Latís.- No hubiera habido necesidad de tal hecho si ella no hubiera defendido a Ascot.

Clef.- Defendiste a Ascot?

Marina.- Y? Yo solo quería que detuvieran la pelea, y tal parece que te importa más que lo haya defendido, a que tu "amigo" intentará golpearme.

Anais.- Marina tiene razón, Latís, jamás te creí capaz de hacer algo así, golpear a una chica.

Latís.- No me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo.

Marina.- Si claro, por el supuesto título que tengo.

Latís.- No sólo por eso, no le haría daño a una de las amigas de Lucy.

Marina.- Pero bien que le haces daño a ella.

Ascot.- Marina, no iniciemos otra vez quieres?

Marina.- ¬¬ Esta bien, pero sólo porque no tengo opción.

Ascot.- Además, Latís no tiene porque importarle el comportamiento de Marina.

Latís.- Me importa si involucra a gente que me importa.

Marina.- Pues hasta donde he visto a ti nadie te importa ¬¬

Ascot.- Marina….

Marina.- Ay ya entendí, me callo ¬¬.

Latís.- Me importan mis amigos chiquilla.

Ascot.- Pues demasiado diría yo, para ser capaz de olvidarte de tu relación.

Latís.- No me olvido de ella.

París.- Latís, discúlpame que te contradiga, pero Ascot tiene razón esta vez, lastimaste a Lucy y a ti solo te importa si Marina esta con…..

Clef.- Esta con que Paris?

Paris.- Si ella esta… esta…. Esta… haciendo algo que a Latís no le gusta.

Ascot.- Hasta donde sé ninguno le ha dado motivos a Latís para que se comporte de esa forma con nosotros.

Clef.- Bueno ya basta! Hasta donde se ninguno de los aquí reunidos son niños, así que déjense de niñerías, Latís si lastimaste a Lucy arregla el problema solo si quieres y deja de meterte con los demás y sobre el comportamiento de Marina, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia, déjala en paz!

Latís.- Claro que es de mi incumbencia, cuando lastima a mi maestro y mejor amigo…

Todos se quedaron callados observando al gran hechicero de Céfiro, el cual tomando una pose algo egocéntrica se volteo y a paso firme salió del salón diciendo

Clef.- Nada de lo que diga o haga Marina puede lastimarme, lo que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros ya no existe…

Caldina.- Wow! No pensé que fuera a decir eso

Marina.- No tiene que decirlo, si lo demuestra perfectamente

Marina salió también del salón, rumbo a su habitación, no tenían que ser unos genios para saber que ella quería estar sola, así que ni Ascot la siguió

Latís.- Iré a hablar con Lucy

Caldina.- Solo ten cuidado, esta muy sensible

Latís.- Eso si no es culpa mía

Anais.- No es culpa de nadie Latís, me sorprende que no conozcas como es tu novia

Latís.- Tú no te metas Anais, esto no es contigo

Paris.- Tranquilízate Latís, a ella no voy a permitir que le hables así

Latís.- Es que nadie lo entiende, desde la llegada de Ascot (voltea a verlo) nuestras vidas se están yendo de pique

Ascot.- Ahora resulta que es mi culpa que no sepas tratar a tu novia?

Latís.- Lucy y yo siempre hemos estado bien y seguiremos estándolo, simplemente que no soporto que Marina y tu vengan a ensombrecerlo todo por aquí

Latís salió del salón para dirigirse al cuarto de su novia… Marina que ya se encontraba en su cama no podía con el gran dolor que sentía en su corazón

Marina.- (llorando) Por que tiene que ser así? Por que no puedo olvidarte como tu lo has hecho conmigo? Por que tengo que seguir amando esa serenidad y sensatez que manifiestas, por que no puedo odiarte, por que tengo que sufrir así, cuando ni siquiera se lo que hice para que me dejaras…

Latís llego al cuarto de Lucy y entro sin tocar, ella que estaba recostada en su cama llorando se levanto rápidamente y se limpio las lagrimas que caían en ese momento de sus ojos

Lucy.- Que quieres?

Latís.- Quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros

Lucy.- Ahorita estoy molesta Latís

Latís.- Lo se (abrazándola) pero ya no quiero que sigas molesta, quiero que estemos bien

Lucy.- (separándose) Después de lo que dijiste?

Latís.- Lucy ese es mi punto de vista, Marina fue por Ascot! No lo entiendes, no sabes como puede sufrir Guru Clef por eso

Lucy.- Si pero no es culpa de Marina, ella tiene que seguir su vida aunque no sea con él

Latís.- Pero no tiene que venir a restregárselo en la cara, mejor se hubieran quedado en Cizeta

Lucy.- Como puedes decir eso, tú sabes que Marina y Ascot son bienvenidos en Céfiro

Latís.- Eran bienvenidos no cuando vienen como pareja

Lucy.- Aun no sabes si son pareja! Y si lo son a ti en que te afecta?

Latís.- En que no me gusta ver mal a mi maestro

Lucy.- Si Guru Clef esta así, es por que quiere, él fue el que termino la relación y Marina ya me aclaro que no le dio razones así que déjala en paz!

Latís.- Se un poco mas racional, piensa en Guru Clef, Marina ya es feliz ya tiene un novio que la quiera y proteja, pero Guru Clef no, esta solo, dolido y aparte agrégale que tiene que ver a su ex novia con su nueva pareja

Lucy.- Pues él se lo busco

Latís.- Claro, a quien se le ocurre tener una relación con ese tipo de chica

Lucy.- (molesta) A que te refieres con eso?

Latís.- Es solo una niñita mimada que las tiene a todas comiendo de su mano, por dios Lucy abre los ojos!

De pronto Latís sintió un ardor en su mejilla, volteo a ver a Lucy que después de haber golpeado el rostro de su novio le dio de nuevo la espalda

Lucy.- Lárgate!

Latís.- Lucy!

Lucy.- Te he dicho que te largues, no quiero hablar contigo, sabia que no arreglaríamos la situación si sigues pensando esas estupideces de una de mis mejores amigas, quiero que te vayas ahora!

Latís haciéndose el ofendido se fue a su habitación para no salir en mucho tiempo de ahí… y en la estancia del castillo estaban Caldina y Ascot platicando

Caldina.- Y crees que este bien?

Ascot.- Claro que no Caldina, lo que dijo Guru Clef la a de haber lastimado en exceso

Caldina.- Pobre chica, no puedo entender por que todos están con ese humor desde que ustedes llegaron

Ascot.- Es obvio, piensan que soy novio de Marina y creeme que no les gusta mucho la idea, sobre todo a Guru Clef y Latís

Caldina.- Pero solo se basan en acusaciones, ni Marina ni tu han dicho nada

Ascot.- Te juro que no pensé que mi llegada causaría tanto alboroto

Caldina.- No es culpa tuya, es que todos están muy sensibles

Ascot.- Y tu que tal? Ya te reconciliaste con Ráfaga?

Caldina.- No y ni creas que pienso hacerlo es un bruto, como puede pensar que le oculto cosas

Ascot.- Caldina le ocultas cosas ¬¬

Caldina.- Si, pero no le incumben, si fuera algo mío se lo contaría sin dudar pero no lo es

Ascot.- No te preocupes no pienso durar mucho tiempo en Céfiro y antes de irme dejare las invitaciones para la boda, cuando eso pase estoy seguro que mas de uno se alegrara y Latís se dará de golpes en la cabeza, jajaja

Caldina.- Jajaja, ya lo creo, él es el que mas alboroto ha causado…y tu extrañas a Tata?

Ascot.- Muchísimo, tengo tantas ganas de verla!

Caldina.- Que lindo es el amor, aunque no pueda decir lo mismo sobre mi relación en estos momentos

Ascot.- (abrazándola) No te preocupes todo se arreglara

Anais y Paris se encontraban en el estudio de este arreglando unos asuntos que tenían pendientes y conversando

Paris.- Las cosas van de mal en peor

Anais.- Lo se y me siento algo impotente por no poder ayudar

Paris.- Tu solo apoya a Marina en lo que puedas y no te metas más de lo que debes, no quiero que se vayan a ir contra ti

Anais.- Lo dices por como me hablo Latís?

Paris.- Si, no me gusto nada que se pusiera así y ahora que están todos tan histéricos hablan por hablar, no quiero que se metan contigo

Anais.- Entiendo

Paris.- A parte si Marina decide que quiere estar con Ascot pues es problema suyo, además no creo que sean pareja solo muy buenos amigos como siempre lo han sido

Anais.- En serio crees eso?

Paris.- Pues si, que tu no?

Anais.- Pues no lo se, de repente los veo y se comportan como amigos pero después tienen gestos que me hace pensar que tienen algo oculto

Paris.- Algo oculto? Como que?

Anais se para del sillón en donde se encontraba y se sienta en las piernas de Paris, él la abraza por la cintura

Paris.- Pasa algo?

Anais.- Podrías guardar un secreto…

Paris.- Claro que puedo

Anais.- Pero no puedes contarle a nadie lo que voy a decirte Paris

Paris.- Esta bien

Anais.- Prométemelo!

Paris.- (extrañado) Te lo prometo, por que haces tanto alboroto?

Anais.- Si alguien se entera de esto, se puede armar una guerra en el castillo

Paris.- De que se trata?

Anais.- Pues creo que Marina y Ascot se van a casar…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del autor:**

**Ruby.- Bueno, aquí esta ya el segundo capitulo de nuestro fic, jejeje lamentamos la tardanza, pero fue por causas superiores a nosotras nnuuu, tal parece que las cosas en lugar de mejorar empeoran, no lo crees Umi?**

**Umi.- Y no solo para los personajes, estos meses han estado fatales! Buaaa! (Perdón, no dramatizare) Y concuerdo contigo las cosas van de mal en peor para nuestros personajes, pero eso es bueno, hay que hacerlos sufrir un poco siempre viven tan felices! Jajaja **

**Ruby.- Jajajaja, miau así es, además eso le da sabor a la vida, digo, que aburrido seria todo color rosa y felicidad o no? Alguna vez me dijeron, que el dolor es una señal de que estas vivo, y pues nuestros personajes están muy vivos nnu. Además las cosas pueden arreglarse, yo vi! **

**Umi.- Jajaja, claro que pueden arreglarse pero no se los pondremos tan facil! Bueno no seguiremos dandoles información sobre el fic, eso ya lo veran mas adelante, pero esperemos que este junto al capitulo anterior haya sido de su agrado y que nos dejen unos cuantos reviews para que nos platiquen si les esta gustando o si creen que estamos siendo muy crueles! (aunque no prometemos cambiar eso) jajaja **

**Ruby.- Noooooooooooo, no quiero dejar de ser cruel, se me da bien meterme en problemas, digo, meterlos en problemas :P, y como bien dice Umi, dígannos que les ha parecido el capitulo, esperamos no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tampoco prometemos nada nnu… **

**Umi.- Si eso de las promesas sale caro, siempre salen cosas que hacen que no las podamos cumplir así que solo nos queda tratar de no atrasarnos mucho… Bueno saluditos para todos, besitos y mas! **

**Ruby.- Y más? Eh… amiga, eso suena muy comprometedor eh… Pero bueno, nosotras nos despedimos. Este fic tiene la contribución de la Elite 4 Entertainment y no esta hecho con fines de lucro, solo de diversión y/o cultura. Chaito.**


	3. Un corazón roto emprendamos la huida

**Historia de una realidad.**

**_Un corazón roto... emprendamos la huida_**

_Si () Aquí dentro irán las acciones de los personajes, ya sea pensar, correr, o golpear a alguien como algunos ejemplos:-P_

_(N/U.-) Esto sería una nota del autor, la U significaría Umi._

_(N/R.-) Esto sería como la anterior, solo que la R, seria de Ruby es decir yo nn._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior…..

Anais.- Si alguien se entera de esto, se puede armar una guerra en el castillo

Paris.- De que se trata???

Anais.- Pues creo que Marina y Ascot se van a casar…

Paris.- QUE??? De donde sacaste eso???

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anais.- Escuche a Caldina y Ascot al darse cuenta se puso muy nervioso y me dijo que Caldina estaba inventando

Paris.- Por que no habrán comentado nada???

Anais.- Es lógico no quieren hacer sentir mal a Clef

Paris.- A estas alturas del partido es difícil que no lo hagan, donde pasaran casarse???

Anais.- No tengo ni idea

Paris.- Me come la curiosidad, pero no hay que meternos no quiero problemas

Anais.- Esta bien.

Paris.- Solo espero que esto no empeore las cosas entre Latís y Ascot.

Anais.- Creo que peores no pueden estar. (Suspira)

Paris.- Tranquila pequeña, todo se arreglara, es mas iré a ver a Ascot.

Así el príncipe deja a la chica para tratar de averiguar si las sospechas de Anais son ciertas, de la manera mas sutil que puede _(N/R: Paris sutil??? Desde cuando?)._

Paris.- Será mejor que hable con Ascot, estoy seguro que el me aclarara las cosas… Me dolería por Guru Clef si Anais tiene razón, pero también es justo que Marina siga adelante.

Por otro lado… Una chica sigue encerrada en su habitación.

Marina.- Ya no puedo seguir así… Ya no quiero seguir así, cada vez que lo veo siento que me muero. (Limpiándose las lagrimas). Daré un paseo por el jardín quizá eso me ayude un poco, no puedo estar dependiendo de Ascot, el se ira pronto.

Así la chica sale de su cuarto, recorriendo el castillo hasta llegar al jardín encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba.

¿?.- Marina??? Que haces aquí?

Marina.- Acaso… ya no puedo dar un paseo? Lo tengo prohibido?.

¿?.- Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Marina.- Entonces? Por que te sorprende tanto verme aquí.

¿?.- Por que tienes esa actitud conmigo?

Marina.- que actitud? (nerviosa) No se de que demonios hablas.

¿?.- Por favor, desde que llegaste te has comportado así conmigo.

Marina.- Ja, te repito, no se de que hablas. Mi comportamiento no tiene nada de raro.

¿?.- (respira profundo) Te esta comportando como una chiquilla.

Marina.- En serio??? No me digas, tal parece que es así como siempre me has visto.

¿?.- Eso no es cierto, solo quiero que me expliques por esa agresividad contra mi.

Marina.- Contra ti??? Acaso todo tiene que ver contigo???

¿?.- Y no??? Tu comportamiento me lo indica.

Marina.- Hablas como si te importara.

¿?.- Ya te dije que…

Marina.- No hace falta, recuerdo perfectamente cada palabra que dijiste.

¿?.- Así es, no me importa lo que hagas.

Marina.- (molesta) Entonces que más le da que este o no aquí.

¿?.- Simplemente deseo un poco de paz.

Marina.- Así que yo rompo esa paz…. No se preocupe **Guru** Clef, no me quedare mucho.

Clef.- Que??? Que quieres decir con eso??? Y desde cuando me hablas de usted?

Marina.- No es algo que le incumba, de ahora en adelante me vera únicamente cuando sea inevitable.

Clef.- (sentido) Pues para mi será lo mejor, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que soportarte.

Marina.- (tratando de no llorar) Ya somos dos, debo arreglar unos asuntos antes de dejar este lugar… Ahora que Céfiro esta en paz, las guerreras mágicas no son necesarias.

Clef.- (Desconcertado) Eso que tiene que ver, no pensaras marcharte a mundo místico.

Marina.- Eso que más le da.

Clef.- A mi me da igual, pero sabes que se requiere el poder de las tres para irte, o serás tan egoísta para negarle a tus amigas ser felices llevándotelas contigo.

Marina.- No se confunda, ya las hice sufrir una vez y no quiero que vuelva a pasar, yo no acostumbro hacer eso, como **USTED** comprenderá.

Clef.- Si no piensas llevártelas…. A que te refieres entonces.

Marina.- A que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Clef.- (Preocupado) claro que si, aquí aun se te necesita.

Marina.- Las chicas no me necesitan por el contrario les estoy causando problemas, y no solo a ellas.

Clef.- Pero para regresar a tu mundo tú las necesitas.

Marina.- Y quien dijo que quiero regresar a mi mundo.

Clef.- Que???

Marina.- Me iré cuando todo aquí este listo.

Clef.- De que estas hablando.

Marina.- Ahora soy yo quien le pide que no se involucre en mis asuntos.

Clef.- Cuanto has cambiado.

Marina.- Puedo decir lo mismo. (Sale corriendo del lugar ocultando su llanto)

La chica se retira, en un estado peor al que se encontraba, dejando al hechicero en una situación no muy diferente.

Clef.- Por que… Por que todo tenía que terminar así, la extraño tanto. Pero debo ser fuerte, es lo que ella quería. Aunque si no piensa irse a su mundo porque lo deseaba antes???

¿?.- Guru Clef, estas bien?

Clef.- Latís??? Que haces aquí? Creí que estarías con Lucy.

Latís.- (Desviando la mirada) No quiere verme.

Clef.- Que??? A que se debe eso???

Latís.- Simplemente le dije lo que opinaba sobre (sarcástico) la guerrera del agua.

Clef.- (Serio) Que le dijiste?

Latís.- La verdad, que solo es una caprichosa que únicamente piensa en ella, sin importar el daño que causa a otros.

Clef.- Latís eso no es cierto.

Latís.- Guru Clef, como es que aun la defiendes, después de lo que te hizo.

Clef.- Te repito lo que le dije a Presea, ella no hizo nada.

Latís.- Entiendo que aun la ames y que por eso la defiendas… pero date cuenta, a ella no le importas, no le importa nadie!!

Clef.- (molesto) Latís sabes que lo que dices no es…. Del todo cierto.

Latís.- A no? Se llevo a Lucy y a Anais a pesar de que nosotros las necesitábamos, y solo porque la niña no quería quedarse aquí.

Clef.- Las chicas decidieron irse, porque querían apoyar a su amiga.

Latís.- Si claro, y a ti quien te apoyo. Mientras que todos los demás paguen sus tonterías no? Entiende, a ti te rompió el corazón y tampoco le ha importado.

Clef.- Latís te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero este asunto esta causando un caos.

Latís.- Entre mas pronto se vaya, todo mejorara.

Clef.- Bien sabes que para que ella se vaya tendrían que irse Lucy y Anais con ella.

Latís.- No al mundo místico, por que no se larga con Ascot.

Clef.-…

Latís.- Lo siento, no debí decir eso pero no soporto su comportamiento.

Clef.- No puedo obligarla a que se comporte como tú quieres, ella siempre hace lo que mejor le parece.

Latís.- Es que no puede tener consideración? Realmente no se como la amas.

Clef.- Por que amas tu a Lucy?

Latís.- Que?? Es diferente, Lucy es una chica grandiosa, siempre se preocupa por sus amigos, es dulce bella (se sonroja) ejem... no estamos hablando de mi.

Clef.- (sonriendo levemente) Para mi Marina es todo eso que acabas de decir (viendo que Latís piensa protestar) A su manera, pero lo es. Se preocupa a su estilo, no es convencional pero es lo que mas me gusta de ella.

Latís.- Pero Guru Clef… Por que no intentas…

Clef.- (Molesto) Basta Latís, estoy cansando de que intenten decirme que Marina no vale la pena.

Latís.- Es la verdad, que tanto puede valer una persona que solo te daña.

Clef.- (Harto) Por que no le haces esa pregunta a Lucy.

Latís.- (Desconcertado) Que quieres decir?

Clef.- Latís… en serio te agradezco enormemente que te preocupes por mí y quieras ayudarme.** PERO** date cuenta que en el proceso estas lastimando a Lucy.

Latís.- Yo jamás le haría algo a Lucy y lo sabes.

Clef.- Lo estas haciendo, y mucho; deja que Marina y yo nos arreglemos como sea, para bien o para mal es **NUESTRO** asunto.

Latís.- Pero Guru Clef..

Clef.- Hazlo Latís, por tu bien mas que por el mío, o vas a perder a Lucy.

Latís.- Todo comenzó desde que Ascot volvió; será mejor que ambos se larguen cuanto antes, no necesitamos a ninguno.

Clef.- (Triste) Es verdad… nada los ata a Céfiro.

Latís.- Guru Clef, lamento ser tan duro _(N/R.- Por no decir insensible)_ pero es mejor que te desengañes.

Clef.- Si… tienes razón; (suspira) iré a mi estudio, necesito terminar unos pendientes.

Latís.- Maldito Ascot, digan lo que digan, el es el único responsable de todo lo que esta pasando.

Mientras tanto Marina se ha encontrado con Ráfaga.

Marina.- Ráfaga…

Ráfaga.- Uh? Marina que gusto verte.

Marina.- (sonriendo levemente) Gracias, oye puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Ráfaga.- Claro. Te pasa algo? (mirando los ojos enrojecidos de la chica)Has estado llorando verdad?

Marina.-…. Yo… Solo un poco, pero estaré bien, te lo prometo.

Ráfaga.- Esta bien. Dime de que quieres hablar?.

Marina.- Bueno, en si es una petición.

Ráfaga.- De que se trata.

Marina.- Quiero pedirte que no sigas molesto con Caldina, si no te dijo de que estábamos hablando es porque aun no es tiempo.

Ráfaga.- Marina…

Marina.- Créeme, todos se enteraran, pero no ahora.

Ráfaga.- Entiendo, lo que me molesta es que no confié en mi.

Marina.- No es eso, ella confía en ti, pero es un favor que nos esta haciendo.

Ráfaga.- Ya veo, no te preocupes pequeña, ya me arreglare con Caldina, de todas formas no puedo pasar mucho tiempo enfadado.

Marina.- Gracias Ráfaga, no me gusta que los demás tengan problemas por nuestra culpa.

Ráfaga.- Nuestra?

Marina.- Aja, por Ascot y por mí.

Ráfaga.- Eh… no entiendo.

Marina.- Ah? Eh… olvídalo, ya bastantes malentendidos hemos causado.

Ráfaga.- Si tú lo dices.

Marina.- Jejeje si, bueno eso era todo. Gracias por escucharme.

Ráfaga.- Al contrario, gracias a ti por preocuparte.

Marina.- nn Ahora tengo que ir a ver a Lucy, imagino que sigue en su cuarto. Nos vemos después.

La chica se retira.

Ráfaga.- Pese a todo siempre se preocupa por los demás.

¿?.- Ráfaga

Ráfaga.- Caldina!

Caldina.- Podemos hablar?

Ráfaga.- Claro.

Caldina.- (Se le acerca y lo abraza) Por favor discúlpame no quiero estar molesta contigo o que tu estés así conmigo.

Ráfaga.- (Corresponde el abrazo) Yo tampoco linda, pero espero que entiendas porque me moleste.

Caldina.- Lo se, pero yo te pido que no me preguntes no puedo decirte, no porque no confié en ti, es porque no me corresponde a mi hacerlo.

Ráfaga.- Entiendo y lo acepto, pero por favor mínimo avísame para no interrumpir quieres.

Caldina.- (Sonriendo) Claro, lo haré.

Ráfaga.- Me alegra (Se acerca a ella besándola tiernamente)

_(N/R.-AH!!!!! Desde cuando escrito cosas así???)_

Caldina.- (Separándose de Ráfaga) No sabes como me alegra que ya no estés molesto.

Ráfaga.- Bien sabes que no puedo estar molesto contigo, o al menos no por mucho.

Caldina.- Je, creí que seria más difícil que me perdonaras.

Ráfaga.- Eso se puede arreglar.

Caldina.- NO! Yo solo decía, no significa que lo quiera.

Ráfaga.- Lo se, la verdad si hubiera sido mas difícil pero tienes muy buenos amigos, en este caso amiga.

Caldina.- A que te refieres?

Ráfaga.- Marina me dijo que no me molestara contigo porque no tienes la culpa, que no me dices porque te lo pidieron.

Caldina.- nn jejeje esa chica es un ángel.

Ráfaga.- Caldina no te preocupes, yo no me pienso oponer. Aprecio a Guru Clef, pero ella tiene todo el derecho de rehacer su vida y si escogió a Ascot adelante.

Caldina.- o.o De que me perdí.

Ráfaga.- Tranquila, no diré nada. Pero yo pienso que tú estas preparando un compromiso.

Caldina.- O.OUUU (pensando) Acaso se han dado cuenta??? Tan obvios fuimos??

Ráfaga.- Ves, tu silencio me lo confirma.

Caldina.- No como crees eso nnuuu

Ráfaga.- No me engañas.

Caldina.- No es lo que piensas, en serio.

Ráfaga.- Je, entiendo, no debes decir nada. Pero no te preocupes, ese par se merecía estar junto aunque le afectara demasiado a Guru Clef.

Caldina.- Que??? Por que???

Ráfaga.- Por que el… Este… sabes tengo que entrenar luego te veo si no estas ocupada.

Caldina.- Eh… espera no te vayas así

Ráfaga.- Nos vemos luego (Le da un rápido beso en los labios y se va)

Caldina.- Ay no… creo que Ráfaga interpreto nuestra "junta" de otra manera… los chicos me van a matar.

¿?.- Quien te va a matar?

Caldina.- ASCOT!!!!

Ascot.- Eh… si?

Caldina.- Nada olvídalo n0nu

Ascot.- Caldina… Que pasa?

Caldina.- Mmmm te diré, pero necesitamos a Marina.

Ascot.- Me estas preocupando, que demonios sucede?

Caldina.- Nada malo (en voz baja) Eso espero.

Ascot.- Será mejor que encontremos a mi niña, la ultima vez que la vimos no estaba nada bien.

Caldina.- Si (Susurrando) Espero que no peor cuando se entere que paso.

Ascot.- Dijiste algo?

Caldina.- Que? Eh... Solo que nos demos prisa.

Ascot.- O.O Estas muy sospechosa Caldina ¬¬.

Caldina.- No como crees nnUU

Ambos se dirigen al cuarto de la chica, pero al llegar se llevan una gran sorpresa al encontrarla afuera del mismo y hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Ascot.- Marina…

Marina.- (Con los ojos hinchados) Ascot… Caldina.

Caldina.- Niña que pasa?

Marina.- (Se lanza a los brazos de Ascot) No puedo, no puedo… ya no puedo seguir.

Ascot.- (Abrazándola fuertemente) Marina que tienes… Sabes que me destroza verte así. Por favor cálmate y dime que te pasa.

Marina.- Solo quiero irme, por favor Ascot llévame contigo. No quiero quedarme aquí, ya no puedo soportarlo.

Caldina.- Marina (Pensando) Ay dios… Van a matarme y con razón… Pero de donde demonios sacaron esa tonta idea todos?

Ascot.- Todo estará bien, ya no llores.

Marina.- Aquí no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Caldina.- Mi niña, nos duele mucho verte así.

Marina.- Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo… Si paso mas tiempo en Céfiro perderé el deseo de seguir con vida.

Ascot.- (Separándola de si bruscamente) NO VUELVAS A DECIR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!

Marina.- (con la cabeza baja) Es la verdad Ascot, ya no tengo fuerzas. Yo… ya no quiero seguir así (Se desmaya)

Caldina.- MARINA!

Ascot.- (Cargándola hasta su cama) Maldición, no creí que estuviera tan mal.

Caldina.- Tampoco yo, empeoro luego de la discusión en el comedor… Todo se esta saliendo de control.

Ascot.- Solo mírala… Es un ángel, una chica grandiosa, dulce… quizás un poco gruñona pero eso no le quita lo hermosa.

Caldina.- Ascot…

Ascot.- (Sonriendo) No te equivoques Caldina, yo AMO a Tata; pero eso no quita que adore a Marina, es mi mejor amiga.

Caldina.- (Haciendo puchero) Y yo que??

Ascot.- Jajaja, celosa… Bien sabes que para mi eres mi familia, siempre te he querido como mi hermana.

Caldina. Yo también te quiero mucho n.n

Ascot.- Que demonios le pasa a Guru Clef, que no se da cuenta de cómo la lastima??? A este paso la va a terminar matando.

Caldina.- Solo el lo sabe… Pero esto le hace mucho mal a ella.

Ascot.- Caldina… Las chicas no deben enterarse.

Caldina.- Que??

Ascot.- Lo que oíste. Marina no querría que lo supieran, ella volvió por su promesa no por que lo deseara.

Caldina.- Las haría sentir culpables.

Ascot.- Exacto, y es lo que Marina menos desea. Además Lucy ya tiene suficientes problemas.

Caldina.- Ese Latís... Es un bruto.

Ascot.- Esta preocupado por mi maestro no lo culpo. Pero esta perdiendo prioridades, esta tan seguro de tener a Lucy que no cree que pueda perderla.

Caldina.- Por que es tan necio… ¬¬u

Ascot.- No lo se, y no me interesa. Me importa mas ella (Acaricia el cabello de Marina).

Caldina.- Tienes razón, ella te necesita Ascot. Pero debemos apresurarnos.

Ascot.- Lo se… O.o Ah? Porque lo dices.

Caldina.- En primera por el estado de Marina y segundo… (Se acerca al oído de Ascot y habla en voz baja) Porque todos creen que te casas con Marina.

Ascot.- Ah… solo es eso (Reaccionando 5 segundos después) QUEEEEEEEEEEEE????

La chica que se encontraba profundamente dormida se despierta sobresaltada.

Marina.- QUE? COMO? CUANDO? DONDE? (Mirando a Ascot y Caldina) Que pasa?

Ascot.- Eh... no nada Marina (Fulminando a Caldina con la mirada) lamento haberte despertado.

Caldina.- Como te encuentras linda?

Marina.- Como puedo estar?

Caldina.- Si lo se... pregunta tonta… Pero nos diste un buen susto.

Marina.- Lo siento, es que ya no sabia que hacer.

Ascot.- Te juro que todo terminara pronto… Ya no estaremos aquí.

Marina.- Eso quiere decir que me llevaras contigo?

Ascot.- (Asiente) Creo que lo necesitas, aunque no me gusta que huyas te prefiero lejos de aquí pero con vida.

Marina.- Gracias Ascot. Solo espero que Tata no se moleste.

Caldina.- Yo lo dudo las princesas te adoran, y sabes que siempre serás bien recibida en Cizeta.

Ascot.- Además no tienes idea de cuanto se molestaron cuando te fuiste sin despedirte de ellas.

Marina.- En serio??

Ascot.- Aja… Y mas Tata cuando se entero de por que te fuiste.

Marina.- Bueno pero no quiero hablar de eso, cuando nos vamos???

Ascot.- Mañana temprano, prepara tus cosas, Caldina y yo iremos a ver lo de las invitaciones, tu solo prepara todo para la partida

Marina.- Puedo ir a ayudarte si lo deseas

Ascot.- No, descansa mañana haremos un largo viaje, duerme un poco

Marina.- Esta bien

Ascot.- Vamos Caldina

Caldina.- Si… descansa pequeña mañana será un largo día

Marina.- Gracias

Caldina y Ascot salen de la habitación y Marina se recuesta

Marina.- Te amo tanto, pero me es imposible tenerte cerca…aunque te voy a extrañar

Ascot y Caldina llegaron al cuarto de él, ya sentados empezaron a ver lo de las invitaciones que Caldina entregaría cuando Ascot y Marina se fueran

Ascot.- No entiendo cuando todo se salio de control

Caldina.- Muchos en el castillo se llevaran una gran sorpresa, no entiendo de donde sacaron la idea de que te casarías con Marina

Ascot.- Somos amigos y ella es una persona magnifica aparte de hermosa, pero la verdad no me veo casado con otra mujer que no sea Tata, aparte de que espero con ansias la llegada de mi bebé… aunque me sorprende un poco que nadie sepa que Tata esta embarazada, con lo chismosa que eres

Caldina se acerca a él y le da un buen golpe en el brazo

Caldina.- Que malo eres, se que contar y que no, y muy bien sabes que tu me pediste que guardara el secreto

Ascot.- (abrazándola) Estoy bromeando y te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí y por Marina… bueno Tata y yo estuvimos hablando y pues ya que Marina será nuestra madrina en la boda espero que aceptes ser la madrina de nuestro bebé

Caldina.- En serio??? Quieren que yo sea la madrina???

Ascot.- Si, seria un gran honor para nosotros

Caldina.- Gracias, no te arrepentirás encontraste a la mejor madrina para ese niño o niña (riendo) tengo que irme pero tendré todo listo para la boda, me voy a mi habitación para darle los últimos detalles a tu traje y me llevo las invitaciones para guardarlas esta bien???

Ascot.- Claro y muchas gracias!!!

Caldina.- No, gracias a ti, te quiero…adiós!!!

Caldina se fue a su habitación muy feliz, si bien sabía que Marina y Ascot no se casarían, tenía un gran plan para dejar a todos como tontos y que se sintieran más estúpidos de lo que estaban siendo

Caldina.- Con unas pequeñas correcciones a la invitación todo quedara perfecto!!! Se arrepentirán de haber tratado así a mis niños…

Al día siguiente todos estaban en la entrada del castillo despidiendo a los dos chicos que partirían a Cizeta

Lucy.- Segura que estarás bien, no quieres que vayamos contigo???

Marina.- Lucy estas loca, como se irán conmigo y los chicos???

Lucy.- (abrazándola) Tienes razón, te voy a extrañar pero te visitaremos seguido no lo dudes

Marina.- Y bien no piensas decirme nada???

Anais.- No quiero que te vayas amiga, es tan difícil siempre hemos estado juntas y ahora pues…

Marina.- No pasara nada, no estoy tan lejos… pueden ir cuando quieran y sabes que necesito estar lejos de aquí (la abraza) tu necesitas estar con Paris, cuídalo mucho es un gran chico y merece estar con una persona tan maravillosa como tu y… (Le dice al oído) el idiota de Latís no merece a Lucy, pero que le haremos nuestra amiga lo ama

Anais comienza a reír aunque eso no impide que salgan muchas lágrimas de sus ojos

Marina.- Ya no quiero que lloren, voy a estar bien y nos veremos pronto se los aseguro

Paris.- Que tengas buen viaje, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida, Céfiro es tu casa

Marina.- Lo se y no me olvidare de ninguno de ustedes

Cuando dijo esto volteo a ver a Clef, el cual tenía los ojos llorosos pero se le notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo por no dejar caer sus lagrimas

Clef.- Se que te ira muy bien, nunca lo he dudado, espero que vengas pronto y extrañes un poco este mundo

Marina.- No dudes que lo haré

Sin saber el por que, Marina se acerco a Clef y lo abrazo fuertemente, el correspondió y la verdad no quería soltarla, no quería que ella se fuera y que su historia se acabara

Marina.- (separándose) Bueno ya me voy, si sigo aquí me pondré a llorar y se me correrá el maquillaje (todos rieron) y eso seria una gran desgracia, Ascot te espero en la nave

Marina se fue y Ascot termino de despedirse de los demás

Latís.- Espero que te vaya bien y hazla feliz

Ascot.- Gracias… mira no tengo que darte explicaciones solo te diré que llegara el día en que abras los ojos y te sentirás como un idiota, ese día nadie te juzgara pero tu sabrás que cometiste un error con ella, solo espero que cuando eso pase tengas los suficientes pantalones para pedir una disculpa y Caldina… espero que puedas hacer todo como lo planeamos si???

Caldina.- Todo estará perfecto, tu traje ya esta en la nave, que tengan buen viaje

Ascot.- Muchas gracias y adiós, nos veremos pronto

Así Ascot subió a la nave y se alejaron a una increíble velocidad, todos se quedaron viendo como se alejaban

Caldina.- Necesito hablar con ustedes así que propongo una junta para antes de la hora de la cena

Clef.- Esta bien, nos vemos a la hora de la cena para hablar

Anais.- Este día a empezado con muchas emociones voy a mi habitación, no me siento muy bien

Paris.- Te acompaño

Lucy.- Yo también voy a descansar un poco

Latís.- Podemos hablar???

Lucy.- Latís en estos momentos no estoy muy bien, Marina se acaba de ir y no quiero discutir

Latís.- Sin discusiones lo prometo

Ráfaga.- Entonces los dejamos solos, vamos amor

Cada uno empezó a entrar al castillo hasta que se quedaron solos, Lucy volteo a ver a Latís y este sin pensarlo la abrazo para que ella se desahogara, la conocía demasiado y sabia las ganas que ella tenia de llorar, así que Lucy se aferro a su pecho y descargo toda la tristeza que tenia por ver la partida de su amiga

Latís.- Ya estas mejor???

Lucy.- Si, lo siento es que son tantas cosas, hemos estado distanciados estos días y con la partida de Marina… bueno yo… lo siento

Latís.- De eso nada, fue mi falta, si hemos estado distanciados estos días ha sido mi culpa, no te disculpes por nada yo soy el que tiene que pedirte perdón por ser tan idiota y lastimarte de esa manera, mira no me importa si Marina lastima a mi maestro o al revés, no me importa si Céfiro se cae en pedazos solo quiero estar contigo

Lucy.- Yo también (besándolo) no quiero que volvamos a pelear

Latís.- Nunca…te amo

Lucy.- Yo también

Lucy lo toma de la mano y empiezan a caminar hacia dentro del castillo

Lucy.- Y que será eso que Caldina nos va a decir

Latís.- No tengo idea, con lo misteriosa que ha estado estos días

Lucy.- Bueno será mejor ponernos a hacer algo por que si no me muero de la curiosidad, te parece que entrenemos???

Latís.- Estas segura de eso??

Lucy.- (bromeando) Miedo de que te gane una niña…

Latís.- Si pequeña sueña, vamos a entrenar

Así el día paso y todos se mantuvieron ocupados pero siempre con la incógnita del secreto de Caldina, a la hora de la cena todos estaban reunidos aunque aun no llegaba ella, cuando entro todos se dedicaron a observarla hasta que llegara a sentarse en su lugar y para nadie paso desapercibido que en sus manos traía unas especie de cartas

Caldina.- Y que hay para cenar???

Clef.- Creo que teníamos un tema pendiente para antes de cenar

Caldina.- Ha si, pero no es tan importante podemos dejarlo para después de la cena

Todos.- No!!!

Anais.- Para serte sincera me muero de la curiosidad, creo que no podría comer hasta saberlo

Paris.- Además dijimos que hablaríamos de esto antes de la cena, no después

Caldina.- Pero no es tan urgente

Latís.- Caldina podemos empezar ya con esto

Caldina.- Bueno, bueno ya tomen, lean y comentamos

Caldina les dio una invitación a cada quien, todos las leyeron empezaba con los nombres de los reyes y lo mas importante del documento decía…

"El reino de Cizeta se complace en invitarlos a la unión de el gran consejero real Ascot con (espacio en blanco) que se realizara en el gran salón del reino el próximo día de luna llena nos complacería contar con su asistencia"

Caldina.- Y bien??? Así que tendremos un viaje próximamente

Clef.- (parándose) Disculpen perdí el apetito hasta mañana

Clef se va y todos se quedan en silencio

Paris.- Pues que sorpresa, Ascot se casa

Anais.- Pero no dice con quien, por que???

Caldina.- Supongo que será una sorpresa

Ráfaga.- Pues creo que Guru Clef no lo tomo muy bien

Lucy.- Es normal que este así, supongo que la mujer con la que se casa Ascot es Marina

Caldina.- Puede ser, la vida esta llena de sorpresas, pero vamos a cenar que se enfría

Latís.- Me preocupa que Guru Clef no cene, estará bien???

Caldina.- Claro querido no te preocupes ya se le pasara

Anais.- La próxima luna llena será dentro de dos días

Caldina.- Si pequeña el tiempo se nos viene encima, quiero a todos mañana en mi habitación para preparar sus trajes de gala, necesitamos estar presentables para la boda

Paris.- Si, ahí estaremos

Los siguientes días fueron de gran tensión en el castillo, Caldina estaba muy ocupada y pidió la ayuda de Lucy y Anais para tener todo listo, Clef estaba de muy mal humor y los chicos son los que más lo tuvieron que soportar, el día del viaje estaban todos muy ansiosos, ya querían saber quien seria la futura esposa de Ascot, así que desde muy temprano abordaron la nave que los llevaría a Cizeta, en la nave Guru Clef iba sentado solo y Caldina decidió hacerle compañía

Caldina.- Como estas???

Clef.- Como podría estar??? Bien supongo

Caldina.- No hagas conclusiones apresuradas

Clef.- Ya no puedo concluir nada, hoy todo termina

Caldina.- No, hoy empiezan muchas cosas Guru Clef

Clef.- Para algunas personas hoy empiezan las cosas, para mí hoy termina todo

Caldina.- Pues si sigues con esos pensamientos no llegaras a nada, piensa positivo las cosas pueden estar a tu favor

Clef.- Imposible, pero por mas que le di vueltas me es difícil no asistir por mucho que así lo desee, es una gran falta de respeto faltar a estos eventos aunque no sean las princesas las que se casen, la invitación venia de parte de los reyes lo cual indica lo mucho que aprecian a Ascot, seria un deshonor

Caldina.- Pues me alegra que decidieras venir, esta noche estará llena de sorpresas y veremos a Marina, a poco no tienes ganas de verla

Clef.- No en estas circunstancias

Caldina.- Siempre pensé que Marina y tú estarían juntos por siempre…pero sabes una cosa falta mucho para que eso pase y mas con ese tipo de pensamientos que tienes, eres imposible

Clef.- Que tratas de decirme

Caldina.- No Clef, no te podré las cosas fáciles será problema tuyo averiguarlas

Caldina se paro y tomo asiento al lado de su novio el cual iba dormitando

Ráfaga.- Como esta???

Caldina.- Idiota

Ráfaga.- Caldina!!

Caldina.- Pues que quieres que te diga si el no reacciona, ya veremos como estarán las cosas en el evento

Ráfaga.- Yo estaría igual que el si te viera casándote con otro, no lo culpes

Caldina.- Mira, tu tampoco has entendido y no importa, en la noche te darás cuenta de muchas cosas y si Clef no esta con Marina es solo su culpa, por querer hacer un supuesto bien que ella no necesitaba

Ráfaga.- No te entiendo

Caldina.- Y ni falta hace que lo hagas, mejor descansa esta noche será muy larga

Ráfaga se recostó en el asiento y Caldina le sonrió a Lucy y Anais que iban sentados enfrente de ellos

Lucy.- Es verdad que las fiestas en Cizeta son grandiosas y que hay mucho baile y duran mucho???

Caldina.- Así es, las fiestas del pueblo son así, pero las fiestas de la realeza son aun mejores así que prepárense y que los chicos estén listos por que abra muchos hombres tratando de cortejarlas

Paris que venia caminando por el pasillo escucho eso

Paris.- Eso es verdad???

Caldina.- Claro, tienes por novia a una guerrera mágica que además de eso es muy hermosa que esperabas que los chicos solo se limitaran a verla, no lo creo Paris

Paris.- Pues tendrán que tener mucho cuidado con Anais nadie se mete

Anais.- Tranquilo Paris, puedes estar seguro que no corresponderé a ningún halago

Paris.- Esa es mi chica

Se acerco a ella y le planto un suave beso

Paris.- Bueno iré a descansar, nos levantamos muy temprano

Lucy.- Es verdad, cuantas horas faltan para llegar

Anais.- Pues ya que esta nave no es muy rápida, yo le calculo unas 6

Caldina.- De echo son 7 así que vayan a dormir tienen que estar radiantes para el evento

Así uno a uno fueron quedándose dormidos, después de unas horas de sueño reparador, ya todos estaban despiertos y se estaban alistando para la boda, Anais salio del cuarto en donde se cambiaban (_N/U: era una nave enorme en donde había muchos cuartos_) y Paris quedo maravillado

Paris.- Te ves hermosa!!!

Anais.- Gracias tu también te ves muy bien, no te falta nada???

Paris.- No ya estoy listo

Latís.- A Lucy le falta mucho???

Anais.- No Latís, no tarda en salir la verdad es que se muy linda pero ya podrás comprobarlo tu

Paris.- (riendo) Estas ansioso verdad???

Latís.- La verdad mucho

Caldina.- Todos listos???

Anais.- Si Caldina, solo falta Lucy

Caldina.- Que bueno, creo que calculamos mal las horas muy apenas llegaremos al inicio, que lastima quería ver a los chicos antes de la ceremonia

Anais.- Ya los veremos después no te preocupes

Presea.- Bueno ya llegamos (_N/U: Y donde estaba esta, jajaja_)

Caldina.- Aquí ya están todos listos, Guru Clef y Ráfaga también

Lucy.- Y bien, ya llegamos???

Caldina.- Si pequeña, ya ahí que bajar de la nave, así que vamos!!!

Todos juntos bajaron de la nave en donde los estaba esperando Ascot…

Ascot.- Me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir.

Presea.- Al contrario Ascot, gracias a ti por invitarnos, créenos todos estamos muy felices por ti y…

Clef.- Creo que no podemos entretener mucho al novio, tiene que arreglarse.

Caldina.- Oh claro que si!!! Y yo me haré cargo de que quede impecable al igual que la novia n0n.

Ascot.- nnuuu Pues será mejor que te des prisa, ella esta muy nerviosa.

Caldina.- Tu déjala en mis manos y te aseguro que estará mas que lista.

Ascot.- Lo se Caldina, no puedo dejarla en mejores manos (pensando) eso espero

Anais.- Estoy segura que Caldina hará lo mejor tienen mucha confianza no?

Ascot.- Eh… si algo así

Anais.- nn (pensando) Como que algo así, si Caldina adora a Marina y viceversa.

Lucy.- Ojala sean muy felices Ascot ambos lo merecen

Latís.- ¬¬

Ascot.- Gracias Lucy ten por seguro que lo seremos (mirando a Latís) Te pasa algo?

Latís.- No... ¬¬ Que debería pasarme

Ascot.- nnuuu Por eso digo que nada.

Presea.- Vamos Latís quita esa cara de amargado, si estamos aquí para celebrar una boda (pensando) y de paso sacar a Marina de mi camino _(N/R.- Es mala… muy mala… ah no... esa soy yo xD)_

Clef.- (serio) Eso lo sabemos bien Presea no hace falta que nos lo recuerdes (murmurando) Como olvidar que se casa la mujer que amo.

Presea.- Yo lo digo por la cara de Latís, si es un evento para celebrar.

Clef.- Bien sabes como es el carácter de Latís así que deja ese asunto en paz. _(N/R.- Uy papi –más bien papacito xD- Clef se enojo)_

Presea.- Si pero…

Ascot.- Ejem por que no vamos al castillo creo que ya pasamos mucho tiempo aquí.

Paris.- (Acercándose a Ascot) Felicidades amigo, te mereces ser feliz… solo cuida mucho de ella de acuerdo?

Ascot.- O.o Claro no tienes ni que decirlo.

Ráfaga.- Al fin se te hizo Ascot, paso mucho tiempo, pero me alegro por ti.

Ascot.- Eh… si gracias Ráfaga

Cuando terminan las felicitaciones hacia Ascot todos se dirigen al castillo, donde hay demasiada gente ajustando detalles para el evento.

Lucy.- Vaya, el castillo se ve hermoso (Se ve el salón decorado con bellos listones y flores blancas con un toque de dorado)

Latís.- Los reyes deben apreciarte mucho para tomarse tantas molestias no Ascot??? ¬¬

Ascot.- Jejeje si pero créeme que no solo lo hacen por mi, obvio que ellos adoran a…

Caldina.- ASCOT!!! Te parece si me llevas ahora con la novia???

Ascot.- (confundido) C-claro… pero…

Caldina.- Vamos no hay tiempo que perder (Arrastra Ascot hacia el corredor alejándolo del lugar)

Ascot.- Que pretendes?

Caldina.- Solo quiero que sufran un poco más.

Ascot.- Pero…

Caldina.- Se lo merecen por como los trataron, y haber si con ello Clef se arma de valor y reacciona.

Ascot.- Crees que funcione?

Caldina.- Pues espero es muy terco… pero confió que en cuanto vea que ella no es la novia vea una oportunidad para ellos…

Mientras tanto con la novia…

Tata.- No sabes lo nerviosa que estoy… He esperado esto por mucho tiempo.

Marina.- Jajaja luces hermosa, en cuanto Ascot te vea se va a quedar paralizado.

Tata.- Tu crees?

Marina.- No, estoy segura.

Tata.- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí Marina... hubiera sido muy triste no tener a mi mejor amiga el día de mi boda.

Marina.- (Sonriendo) Volví justo a tiempo. Pero dime Tatra no se molesto de que yo sea la madrina?

Tata.- Para nada, sabes que te queremos como una hermana.

Marina.- nn Gracias!!! (Se abrazan)

¿?.- Que linda escena!!!

Tata.- Tatra!!!

Tatra.- Así es hermanita n0n… Sabes deberías portarte así más seguido o algún día le dará un colapso al pobre de Ascot _(N/R.- Yujuuuu verso sin esfuerzo)_

Tata.- ¬¬

Tatra.- Vamos chicas hay que apurarnos Guru Clef y los demás ya han llegado, Ascot fue a recibirles.

Marina.- (pálida) Y-y-ya llegaron??

Tatra.- Ay Marina… lo siento, que desconsiderada…

Marina.- No… no te preocupes Tatra…

Tatra.- Como no… estas bien??

Marina.- Lo estaré… pero si han llegado todos… Caldina debe

Una ráfaga de viento algo colorida entra en el cuarto... seguida de un Ascot algo agitado.

¿?.- Marina!!!! (Se lanza a asfixiarla… digo a abrazarla)

Marina.- Caldina… quiero... aire… no… respiro… X.x

Caldina.- Oops nnU Lo siento (Mirando a las princesas) Eh... altezas (hace una reverencia).

Tatra.- Eso no es necesario... no para mi concuña n.n

Tata.- ASCOT!!!! SE SUPONE QUE TU NO DEBES ESTAR AQUÍ!!!

Ascot.- Pero es que Caldina me trajo…

Tata.- EXCUSAS… FUERAAAAAA!!!

Ascot.- Pero…

Tata.- YA!!!

Tatra.- (llevándose a Ascot) Vamos cuñado… dejemos a la novia arreglarse, que es por eso que Caldina esta aquí no?

Caldina.- Eh... si bueno... claro si es que no hay inconveniente.

Tatra.- Claro que no, Ascot dice que eres la mejor en ello y nosotras también confiamos en ti verdad Tata?

Tata.- Eh... claro (Pensando) Ascot dice que es algo extravagante pero bueno… creo que sobreviviré.

Tatra.- Bien vamonos Ascot.

Ascot.- De acuerdo U.ú

Caldina.- Ascot… recuerda lo que te dije.

Ascot.- Si... lo tengo en cuenta.

Así la princesa y Ascot salen de la habitación dando oportunidad al joven de pedir ayuda a la princesa.

Ascot.- Eh… princesa…

Tatra.- Ascot... ya eres de la familia deja de llamarme así.

Ascot.- Lo siento… costumbre.

Tatra.- Entiendo... que pasa?

Ascot.- Es algo complicado necesito pedir un favor.

Tatra.- Sabes que haré lo que pueda.

Ascot.- Vera (notando la mirada de Tatra) ejem... vera**s, **como sabes Marina tuvo una depresión muy fuerte (ella asiente) fue una de las razones por las que me fui con Marina pero…

Tatra.- Continua, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

Ascot.- Eh… la mayoría malinterpreto todas nuestras acciones.

Tatra.- Que quieres decir?

Ascot.- Que… pues todos creen que la novia es Marina y no Tata.

Tatra.- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???

Ascot.- Yo tuve la misma reacción... pero así es.

Tatra.- Como fue posible eso?

Ascot.- Bueno... nadie sabia que iba a casarme incluso hubo muchas disputas por mi comportamiento sobre protector hacia Marina.

Tatra.- Tan serio fue el asunto?

Ascot.- Demasiado para mi gusto, en especial con Latís --""

Tatra.- Ok entiendo, cual es el favor.

Ascot.- Ejem… el favor es que no hagas nada para desmentir esa creencia que tienen todos.

Tatra.-…. Puedo preguntar por que?

Ascot.- Tanto Caldina como yo queremos ayudar a Marina… en lo que estuve allá note ciertas actitudes de mi maestro.

Tatra.- Crees que aun la ama?

Ascot.- Igual que ella a él.

Tatra.- Entonces pretenden que Guru Clef se muera de celos para ver si reacciona.

Ascot.- Algo así, esperamos que cuando el vea que la novia no es quien él cree, se anime a intentar algo.

Tatra.- Me parece muy buena idea… ella lo necesita.

Ascot.- Esta peor de lo que crees… nos dio un buen susto a Caldina y a mí.

Tatra.- Pobre, seguro lo ha pasado muy mal.

Ascot.- Exacto, entonces contamos con tu ayuda?

Tatra.- Claro que si Ascot, no creo que haya mucho problema, Tata no puede salir hasta que inicie la ceremonia… solo no hay que dejar salir a Marina.

Ascot.- De eso se ocupara Caldina jajaja, sabes, deberías ir con ellas Caldina querrá arreglarte también y luego correrá con Lucy y Anais.

Tatra.- No será mucho trabajo?

Ascot.- Para nada y aunque lo fuera ella no permitiría que nadie más arregle a sus niñas.

Tatra.- Esta bien entonces ya esta todo solucionado.

Ascot.- Tatra... por favor habla con Tata de esto no quiero tener problemas con ella.

Tatra.- No te preocupes, ella lo entenderá, también quiere mucho a Marina y si de paso hace sufrir a Guru Clef va a estar encantada.

Ascot.- ah??

Tatra.- Ella aun no le perdona lo que le hizo a Marina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Notas del autor: _**

**Ruby.- No nos odien!!!!!!!! xDDDDDDDDDD Es mejor dejar algo de suspenso… aunque ya saben que sigue nn. **

**Umi.- Jajaja me encanto el final, pobre Ascot, pero quien lo manda a enamorarse de Tata!!! Ni modo, bueno amigos como siempre seguimos lentas pero seguras!!! (Es mi culpa esta vez!!! Lo siento!!!) **

**Ruby.- Jajaja no te preocupes, creo que la espera vale la pena no? Al menos eso me parece a mí… o me engaño a mi misma????? Jajaja El momento se acerca cada vez más… por cierto fans de Latís no me odien jajaja digo, no me cae mal el tipo… PEROOOOOOO… no se le queda el trabajo por ser el más cercano al guapo Guru no?**

**Umi.- Así es, ya merecen esta parejita que pongamos al menos un encuentro, no digo un beso ni que vuelvan a ser novios, pero que salgan juntos y solos en un capitulo no le hace daño a nadie!!! Y menos a mí que ya quiero el reencuentro!!! Jajaja espero que ustedes también lo esperen, aunque si nos lo comentan con sus reviews seria esplendido!!! **

**Ruby.- Miau así es!!! Jajaja la vdd no nos ponemos exigentes con los reviews xq luego nos tardamos mucho, pero si seria un gran incentivo de su parte (nota mental: Deja de poner tanta atención en administración ). Uds dirán si ya quieren el reencuentro o seguimos torturándolos n.n. **

**Umi.- Bueno esperemos que nos lo digan!!! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que trataremos sea mas rápido que este y es un cap. muy importante LA BODA!!! Así que sin mas que decir!!! Besos… bye bye!!!**

**Ruby.- Jejeje Creo que es todo por ahora, esperamos que les agrade el capitulo y si no… eh… pues ni que hacerles n.n y recuerden que… Este fic tiene la contribución de la Elite 4 Entertainment y no esta hecho con fines de lucro, solo de diversión y/o cultura. Chaito.**


	4. La boda una nueva oportunidad

**Historia de una realidad.**

_**La boda… una nueva oportunidad.**_

_Si () Aquí dentro irán las acciones de los personajes, ya sea pensar, correr, o golpear a alguien como algunos ejemplos:-P_

_(N/U.-) Esto sería una nota del autor, la U significaría Umi._

_(N/R.-) Esto sería como la anterior, solo que la R, seria de Ruby es decir yo nn._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior…..

Ascot.- Tatra... por favor habla con Tata de esto no quiero tener problemas con ella.

Tatra.- No te preocupes, ella lo entenderá, también quiere mucho a Marina y si de paso hace sufrir a Guru Clef va a estar encantada.

Ascot.- ah??

Tatra.- Ella aun no le perdona lo que le hizo a Marina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ascot.- Entiendo, pero quiero creer que Clef tuvo una razón muy fuerte para actuar como lo hizo.

Tatra.- Como sea, mejor ve a terminar de prepararte.

Ascot.- De acuerdo n..n

Volviendo con la novia…

Caldina. Uno cuantos detalles más y estarás lista.

Tata.- Eso espero... no queda mucho tiempo ya.

Caldina.- No se preocupe princesa, esto resaltara aun más su belleza.

Tata.- Gracias, pero no me digas princesa.

Caldina.- Pero…

Tata.- Pero nada, Ascot te quiere como su hermana y creo que ese trato mereces.

Marina.- Lo veo y no lo creo… Quien eres y que has hecho con Tata.

Tata.- ¬¬

Marina.- Jajajaja, bien eso me comprueba que eres la misma.

Tata.- Claro que lo soy… pero…

Marina.- No hace falta, es obvia la razón de tu comportamiento… el amor hace milagros.

Tata.- Mira quien habla, si eres igual que yo.

Marina.- (Dejando de sonreír) Y hubiera sido mejor seguir así.

Tata.- Marina… lo siento, soy una insensible.

Marina.- Olvídalo, será mejor que vaya a ver a las chicas.

Se dispone a salir cuando Tatra quien va llegando se lo impide.

Tatra.- A donde vas pequeña? _(N/R.- Kya!!! Me pegaron esa frase . solo que ya no recuerdo quien O.o)_

Marina.- A ver a las chicas deben estar emocionadas.

Tatra.- Eh… no puedes irte, ni la madrina y mucho menos la novia pueden salir hasta que inicie la ceremonia.

Tata.- O.o Pero hermana…

Tatra.- Vamos Tata tu mejor que nadie sabes que así es la **costumbre, **no lo olvides.

Tata.- O.o Hermana…

Tatra.- No quiero discusiones Tata.

Caldina.- (Quien había captado las intenciones de Tatra) Por favor princesa, Marina, comprendan, ambas deben permanecer aquí, además aun no termino de arreglarte.

Marina.- Pero yo… necesito… eh… ir a beber agua.. SI! ESO!

Tatra.- (Dando un par de aplausos, atrayendo con esto a uno de los sirvientes) Trae una jarra de agua y esta al pendiente de lo que ellas necesitan.

Sirviente.- Si princesa.

Caldina.- Marina… linda, se que es difícil, pero no puedes salir huyendo cada vez que alguien mencione algo relacionado con…

Marina.- ESO YA LO SE!!! Pero es difícil para mí…

Tata.- Lo siento Marina, en verdad… (Baja la mirada)

Marina.- No, discúlpame tu a mi, es tu boda y solo te estoy amargando el momento.

Tata.- Entiendo como estas, así que por mi no hay ningún problema.

Caldina.- Bueno creo que podemos seguir hablando mientras las sigo arreglando.

Tatra.- Caldina en la otra habitación hay una tiara que me gustaría que llevara Marina, se que harás que luzca esplendida con ella.

Caldina.- Claro princesa, bien Marina, andando que aun debo arreglar a la princesa.

Tatra.- Llámame Tatra n.n

Caldina.- Eh… claro… hay que arreglar a Tatra, Lucy y Anais.

Marina.- Te vas a volver loca ¬¬u

Caldina.- Claro que no, todo lo tengo bajo control.

Marina.- Si tú lo dices.

Con Tata y Tatra…

Tata.- Puedo saber a que se debe la "costumbre" de que la madrina no puede salir.

Tatra.- Jejeje ahora te explico hermanita… Caldina y Ascot tienen un plan para que Guru Clef vuelva con Marina.

Tata.- Que??? Acaso están locos??? Como pueden pensar eso?

Tatra.- Tata… Nos guste o no Marina lo ama y según Ascot, él a ella.

Tata.- Perdón???

Tatra.- Guru Clef ¬¬ No empieces con paranoias.

Tata.- Ya sabía que querías decir ¬¬

Tatra.- Volviendo al tema… ellos quieren hacer que Guru Clef reaccione.

Tata.- Y como pretenden eso?.

Tatra.- Pues verás… (Le cuenta la conversación que sostuvo con Ascot).

Tata.- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Tanto Caldina como Marina vuelven asustadas con ellas.

Marina.- Que te pasa???

Tata.- n…nuuu Nada, nada… realmente no pasa nada

Marina.- Segura???

Tata.- Jejeje claro solo son los nervios.

Tatra.- ¬¬uu No te preocupes Marina yo arreglo esto.

Caldina.- De acuerdo, volvamos al trabajo ya casi término contigo.

Marina.- (No muy segura) De acuerdo…

Caldina.- Bien continuemos… (Se lleva a Marina de ahí)

Tatra.- Que escándalo Tata.

Tata.- Lo siento, pero que quieres??? No me gusta la idea.

Tatra.- Se que quieres ser el centro de atención pero…

Tata.- No es por eso… Marina ya sufrió mucho por culpa del Guru, como pueden pensar en reunirlos.

Tatra.- Por que ella lo ama, por mucho que trate de negarlo. Queremos que aclaren las cosas de una vez.

Tata.- De acuerdo… lo haré, les ayudare, pero solo por ella.

Tatra.- Perfecto!

Tata.- (Pensando) Oh… si, me divertiré mucho con esto... vas a sufrir Guru.

Marina.- Bien… ya estoy lista, que les parece???

Tatra.- Te ves hermosa estoy segura que más de uno se sorprenderá en cuanto te vea esta noche.

Marina.- (Sonrojada) Como crees.

Tatra.- Es la verdad, estarían ciegos si no lo hicieran.

Marina.- Eso deberías decírselo a Tata, será ella quien brille esta noche.

Tata.- OYE! Yo siempre llamo la atención.

Tatra.- Con ese carácter creeme que es imposible no hacerlo u.uU

Marina.- (riendo) Pero hoy más que nunca, lucirás bellísima.

Tatra.- Eso sí, pero si Ascot se da cuenta que te ven de más, no les va a durar mucho el gusto.

Tata.- ¬ Ejem… pero Tatra tiene razón, hoy Lucy, Anais y tú estarán muy solicitadas.

Marina.- Jajajaja si como no… Dudo que Paris o el imbecil de Latís permitan que les roben a sus chicas.

Tata.- Pues tú no tienes ningún inconveniente.

Marina.- Yo… (Pensando) Yo solo desearía que alguien me viera.

Caldina.- Muchas cosas pueden pasar esta noche pequeña n.n

Marina.- Que quieres decir?

Caldina.- Solo que no pierdas las esperanzas.

Marina.- ¬¬ Que estas tramando?

Caldina.- Yo no tramo nada pero quiero que esta noche te diviertas.

Tatra.- Bueno, yo iré a…

Caldina.- AH NO!!! Princesa usted no se va hasta que la arregle.

Tata.- Si hermana mientras yo le explico a Marina que debemos hacer para la ceremonia.

Tatra.- Claro.

Marina.- Que hay que hacer???

Tata.- Aja, veras… en Cizeta se acostumbra hacer un recorrido antes de iniciar la ceremonia.

Marina.- A donde?

Tata.- Por el planeta.

Marina.- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??

Tata.- Oh vamos, bien sabes que el planeta es pequeño. Sin embargo, será solo el recorrido de los lugares más cercanos.

Marina.- Entiendo…

Tata.- Y no solo eso… la novia debe cubrir su rostro…

Marina.- Eso también es común en mi mundo.

Tata.- También es común que la madrina cubra el suyo???

Marina.- Eso ya no O.o

Tata.- Bueno, aquí si.

Marina.- Pero… porque??

Tata.- Aunque todos sepan quien se casa… es costumbre de la familia real… es como darle privacidad a la novia y lo de la madrina es porque… eh…

Tatra.- Porque la madrina representa a la guardiana de la novia.

Caldina.- Nadie debe sospechar quien es ella, para así poder velar el evento. _(N/R.- Ni yo me la creí O.o)_

Marina.- Vaya… es algo complicado el asunto. _(N/R.- Se la trago??? En definitiva mucho tiempo con Lucy)_

Tatra.- Solo un poco… Bueno necesitaras una capa al igual que Tata para cubrirse.

Marina.- Pero si la necesitaba, porque Caldina no la hizo junto con mi traje??

Caldina.- Y quien dice que no??? Solo no te la di, tenía que explicarte primero. Además me hubieras creído si te lo decía yo??

Marina.- Supongo que en eso tienes razón.

Caldina.- Lo ves?? n.nUUU

Tata.- Bueno eso ya no importa.

Tatra.- Ya casi es la hora.

Caldina.- Entonces me retiro tengo que ir a arreglar a Lucy y Anaís, y muchas felicidades de nuevo princesa, se que será muy feliz con Ascot y él con usted.

Tata.- n/././.n.

Caldina se retira y se encuentra con las otras dos guerreras.

Caldina.- Que bien que las encuentro, vamos niñas tienen que arreglarse.

Lucy.- Pero si ya…

Caldina.- No, no no, aun faltan detalles haré que luzcan más espectaculares de cómo están ahora.

Con los chicos…

Ascot.- Me alegra que hayan podido venir.

Latis.- ¬¬ Pues no podemos faltar.

Clef.- (Desanimado) Como crees que faltaríamos a un evento como este.

Paris.- Claro, eres uno de nuestros mejores amigos, como faltar.

Latís.- Siendo una invitación real no nos deja otra salida ¬¬.

Ascot.- Es decir que si no llevara los nombres de los reyes no aceptan?

Paris.- No como piensas eso?? n.nuuu

Ascot.- Latís me deja muy en claro eso.

Clef.- No, porque debería ser así? también fuiste mi alumno supongo que es justo y un es un honor esta aquí hoy.

Ascot.- Eso quiero creer… solo espero Latís que no te equivoques al juzgar (Pensando) Aunque eso estas haciendo ¬¬.

Sale del cuarto.

Ráfaga.- Parece que se molesto.

Latís.- No me importa, si no le he dicho nada es por Lucy.

Paris.- NADA??? Si te la has pasado lanzando las indirectas más directas que he visto, con eso basta.

Clef.- Paris tiene razón, deja de involucrarte… (Se va)

Latís.- Detesto a ambos… ¬¬ Que no pueden pensar en los demás?

Ráfaga.- Tienen derecho a estar juntos Latís.

Latís.- Y eso les permite lastimar a Clef.

Paris.- De cierta manera el también es responsable.

Latís.- ¬¬

Ráfaga.- Es la verdad, fue él quien termino a Marina, fueran las razones que fueran lo hizo, aunque ahora se arrepienta.

Latis.- Lo que me parece extraño es que Marina no haya elegido a Lucy o Anais como su madrina, se supone que son sus mejores amigas _(N/R.- Ya va a empezar de cisañoso)._

Paris.- Será porque no quiso ese conflicto…

Latís.- Huyendo para variar.

Ráfaga.- Yo creo que Paris se refiere a que no quiso hacer sentir mal a ninguna por no ser elegida.

Paris.- Exacto ¬¬.

Latís.- Como sea, iré a ver a Clef.

Con Caldina….

Caldina.- Han quedado bellísimas, los chicos deberán cuidarlas bien.

Lucy/Anais.- Que cosas dices!!

Caldina.- Es la verdad, ahora solo me falta mi niño.

Lucy.- Caldina… No hemos visto a Marina, donde esta?

Caldina.- Oh… ella, con las princesas… Quieren que todo sea perfecto para la ceremonia, bueno las dejo.

Hallando a Ascot…

Caldina.- Todo listo???

Ascot.- Ah??? Si… así parece.

Caldina.- Por que esa cara larga, si es el día más feliz de tu vida.

Ascot.- No importa, solo espero que nuestro plan funcione.

Caldina.- Lo hará, ahora vamos a arreglarte.

Ascot.- Como digas O.o

-15 minutos después- _(N/R.- Que??? Caldina es experta y Ascot es guapo, no hace falta mucho)_

Caldina.- Uff Te ves excelente.

Ascot.- En verdad lo crees???

Caldina.- (Sonriendo) Claro!!!

Ascot.-. Gracias por todo.

Caldina.- No tienes porque, se que serás muy feliz.

Con la novia…

Tatra.- Esta todo listo hermana.

Tata.- AHHH!!! Que nervios…

Marina.- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

Tata.- Eso espero.

Tatra.- Marina quieres traerme el estuche que es esta en la otra habitación??

Marina.- Claro...

Tata.- Eso por que fue??

Tatra.- Para preguntar si ya se arreglo el "tradicional" recorrido.

Tata.- Aja, se extrañaron nuestros padres, pero accedieron.

Tatra.- Sabes que no te niegan nada.

Marina.- Aquí esta Tatra.

Tatra.- Gracias… (Lo abre y saca un collar de oro con un dije en forma de fénix hecho de rubí, que coloca en el cuello de Tata)

Tata.- Es hermoso.

Tatra.- Fue mando a hacer especialmente para ti.

Tata.- Gracias.

Comienza a sonar un Gong.

Tatra.- Bien… Llego la hora.

Marina.- Vamos no hay que hacer esperar a Ascot.

Tatra.- Se volvería loco xD.

Las chicas salen, Marina y Tata van cubiertas por una capa negra, la cual las cubre de pies a cabeza.

Latís.- Guru Clef… es común el recorrido de la novia??

Clef.- No que yo recuerde… pero supongo que debe ser por los novios.

Presea.- Claro, como van a perder la oportunidad de exhibir dicho evento, cuando todos saben quien se casa.

Clef.-… Así es…

Presea.- Miren, ya vienen!

Se ve una escolta y detrás de esta los reyes de Cizeta en un carruaje vienen a quien identifican como la novia en compañía de su madrina, ambas cubiertas, Ascot va en otro carruaje también rodeado por una escolta.

Presea.- O.o Porque vienen cubiertas, creí que deseaban que la novia se luciera.

Clef.- Yo tampoco entiendo (Pensando) No se puede terminar ya???

Lucy.- Que mal… yo quería ver a Marina antes de la ceremonia…

Anaís.- también yo Lucy, pero creo que tendremos que esperar.

Caldina.- Tranquilas niñas, se llevaran una sorpresa cuando la vean.

Paris.- Ah?? En fin.. Oye Anais, te imaginas como será nuestra boda???

Anais.- O././././O PARIS PERO QUE COSAS DICES!!!

Paris.- La verdad… quiero que sea igual de bonita.

Clef.- (Pensando) Como me duele verte así… pero si era lo que querías… realmente me gustaría ser yo quien estuviera en el lugar de Ascot. Desearía otra oportunidad _(N/R.- Así lo deseaste y así será O.o … Oops eso es de Dany Phantom xD)_

El hechicero mira con detenimiento el carruaje y en la figura de la novia alcanza a distinguir un destello color rubí.

Clef.- (Susurrando) Pero que... ese color jamás lo usa… ella no.

Presea.- Pasa algo… (Meloso) Clef??

Clef.- (Distraído) Que?? Ah... no nada, solo creí ver algo extraño.

Presea.- No le veo nada de extraño, Ascot siempre estuvo enamorado de Marina y ella siempre fue muy unida a él.

Clef.- Presea…

Presea.- Sí?

Clef.- Cállate (Se aleja de ella)

Presea.- (Triste) Porque Clef... porque tienes que amarla aún (mirando a "Marina") Aunque estés a punto de casarte siegues impidiendo que conquiste a Clef… Tú no mereces ser feliz. ¬¬

Después de un recorrido de 60 min. que fueron los mas largos para nuestro querido hechicero _(N/R.- Que??? Mío si xD)_ la caravana vuelve al palacio para la ceremonia. Ascot esta al final del salón esperando a su futura esposa la cual recorre el pasillo del brazo del rey, aun llevando la capa, detrás de ella va la madrina.

Sacerdote.- Bien... nos hemos reunido aquí para unir ala pareja que se encuentra frente a nosotros… (Mirando a lo novios)

Ascot.- (Susurrando) Te amo…

Tata.- (Ídem a Ascot) También yo.

Sacerdote.- Que les ha traído aquí?

Ascot.- Deseo unirme con esta mujer y estar a su lado por siempre.

Sacerdote.- Bien demos inicio por favor.

Al decir esto tanto la novia como la madrina se despojan de sus capas mostrando la verdad a varios de los presentes.

Latis.- N- no puedes ser!!!

Lucy.- Increíble yo pensé que...

Paris/Anais.- Pero... nosotros estábamos seguros...

Presea.- Como es posible esto!!! (Pensando) Todos mis planes se iran al diablo!!!

CLEF.- (con brillo en los ojos) NO ES MARINA, LA NOVIA NO ES MARINA!!!!

Ráfaga.- Tu sabias todo esto verdad Caldina???

Caldina.- Por supuesto que si ¬¬ pero no podía decírselos...

Sacerdote.- Ejem... (Mirando a los 7) con todo respeto... se que son de Céfiro, por lo tanto visitantes pero... CALLENSE!!!! Para que pueda continuar

Todos.- uuu jejeje claro... lo sentimos.

Tata.- (Sonriendo) Creo que funciono jojojo mira sus caras.

Ascot.- Lo se, solo espero que logremos lo que en verdad buscábamos.

Tata.- Así será.

Sacerdote.- Ejem... ya podemos continuar ¬¬.

Después de un breve sermón, llegaron los votos de los novios.

Sacerdote.- Ahora es su turno…

As.- (algo sonrojado) Por mucho tiempo me pregunte que era el amor... y llegue a creer que jamás lo sabría y mucho menos que lo encontraría... Llegue aquí buscando sanar las heridas y encontré no solo la cura, también halle lo mas importante en mi vida. Tuve mucho miedo de no ser correspondido, el sentimiento que había nacido era algo que jamás había conocido. (Tomando de la mano a Tata) Ahora que te tengo a mi lado juro siempre estar contigo, cuidarte y protegerte serán mi destino. Acepta estas palabras, con ellas te entrego mi vida y mi corazón, haz con ellos lo que quieras para eso te los doy.

T.- (Sonriendo aguantando el llanto) Con temor iba mi corazón, pero un día te conocí y encontré motivos para soñar, despertaste sentimientos que creí inexistentes en mí, poco a poco me cautivo tu sonrisa me hiciste recordar sueños que ahora se hacen realidad, hoy me descubro y ves ante ti lo que hay en mí, ven quiero saber que esto no es una ilusión... yo acepto tu corazón si tu aceptas el mío, sobre tu vida... quiero unirla a la mía, que se vuelvan una, siempre juntos creando un mundo para los dos.

Sacerdote.- Con estas palabras han sella un compromiso, lo que se ha unido no debe ser separado… un futuro deberán crear pero jamás olviden su pasado, eso les ayudará a crecer, nunca duden del otro y todo estará bien, a partir de este momento son marido y mujer.

Ascot se acerca a Tata besándola tiernamente en los labios.

Ascot.- Espere mucho este momento… ahora nada me separara de ti.

Tata.- Aun siento que esto es un sueño y no quiero despertar.

Ascot.- Es una realidad… una bella realidad. (La abraza).

Reina.- Bienvenido a la familia Ascot, creo que no pude encontrar mejor yerno.

Rey.- Te entrego uno de mis más grandes tesoros, más te vale que lo cuides y trates como se debe ¬¬

Ascot.- n-nuuu Creame que así será.

Tata.- PAPA!!!

Tatra.- Padre, ella no puede estar en mejores manos xD.

Marina.- (Abrazando a Ascot) Felicidades!!! Se que serás muy feliz.

Ascot.- Gracias, yo también, pero sabes que no seré totalmente feliz hasta verte bien.

Marina.-… Ascot…

Ascot.- Anímate, se que todo se arreglara.

Marina.- Porque dices eso??

Ascot.- (Mirando de reojo al guru, el cual no deja de ver a la guerrera) Solo es un presentimiento.

Tata.- No interrumpo?

Marina.- Claro que no, la que sobra aquí soy yo.

Tata.- Jajaja algo así.

Marina.- Bueno, dejo a la feliz pareja pero antes… (Abraza fuertemente a Tata) Felicidades amiga.

Tata.- Gracias… Espero que digas algo a la hora del brindis no???

Marina.- Yo? Pero que digo??

Ascot.- Lo que quieras... vamos lo harás?

Marina.- Yo... esta bien, cuenten conmigo.

Lucy.- MAIRNA!!!

Marina.- Pasa algo Lucy?

Lucy.- Yo… quería disculparme.

Marina.- Porque??

Lucy.- Por creer algo que no era.

Marina.- No se de que hablas.

Anais.- Es que Lucy y yo…

Marina.- Chicas me están poniendo nerviosa, que ocurre.

Anais.- Bueno, nosotras... en sí todos…

Marina.- Aja…

Caldina.- Lo que ocurre es que creyeron que la novia eras tú.

Marina.- QUEEEEEEEEEE??? De donde sacaron semejante idea.

Anais.- Lo sentimos.

Lucy.- Es que andabas muy sospechosa, todo el tiempo con Ascot.

Anaís.- Y hablando de preparativos y… y…

Lucy.- Perdón.

Marina.- Chicas no estoy molesta si eso creen, pero no se de donde sacaron esa idea.

Anais.- Te repito te vimos muy unida a Ascot cuando volvió, TU fuiste a buscarlo y luego su comportamiento.

Marina.- Mmmm supongo que eso influyo, lamento si no les dije nada pero fue algo que Ascot me pidió.

Latís se acerca a ellas demasiado serio.

Marina.- Lucy creo que te buscan.

Latís.- En realidad… es contigo con quien quiero hablar.

Marina.- No me digas, pues déjame decirte que (viendo a Lucy) que… te esperes porque estoy hablando con las chicas.

Latís.- De acuerdo, te espero en el jardín.

Lucy.- Marina… gracias.

Marina.- No tienes porque, se que tu lo quieres y yo no quiero crearte conflictos, ya te cause mucho en Céfiro.

Lucy.- Se que Latís no quería dañarte solo que... bueno Guru Clef lo crió técnicamente.

Marina.- Entiendo Lucy, no te preocupes… tratare de ser sensata al escucharlo.

Anais.- Antes… tu viniste a Cizeta antes que nosotros porque serias la madrina cierto.

Marina.- En parte, la verdad yo no estaba bien en Céfiro e irme con Ascot fue la salida más racional que encontré.

Lucy.- Pero volverás con nosotras no?

Marina.- No lo se Lucy, pero no hablemos de eso, tenemos una boda que festejar.

Caldina.- Así es niñas vamos.

Marina.- Las alcanzo, iré a ver que quiere Latis.

Latís.- Viniste.

Marina.- Y bien… que quieres?

Latis.- (Algo sorprendido por la brusquedad de la chica) Yo… en realidad yo…

Marina.- No tengo todo el día, no debería sorprenderte mi trato me comporte por Lucy.

Latis.- Lo se y tienes todo el derecho de tratarme así, lo merezco.

Marina.- No me digas, te aplaudo o te felicito… al grano Latis.

Latis.- Esto no es fácil para mí.

Marina.- Que?? Comportarte como un bruto con Lucy? Meterte en asuntos ajenos o insultarme sin razón?

Latis.- Pedirte disculpas por todo lo anterior.

Marina.- (Desconcertada) Ah??? Tu disculpándote?

Latis.- ¬¬ Sí.

Marina.- El orgulloso Latis pidiendo perdón a otro ser vivo que no es Lucy???

Latís.- ¬¬

Marina.- Es que es algo muy difícil de creer.

Latis.- ¬¬ Que esperabas, después de Zagato Clef era mi única familia, verte haciéndole daño es algo que no soportaba.

Marina.- Oh sí pobre víctima, yo no tome la decisión Latis y si me crees tan culpable porque te estas disculpando.

Latis.- O.o (Pensando) Buen punto.

Marina.- Yo no oculte nada ni lo hago ahora, porque mejor no te aseguras que paso y cuando lo sepas me lo cuentas te parece??

Latis.- Y eso de que te serviría.

Marina.- Quizá al fin pueda olvidar… (Mirando a los novios) debo irme.. Tengo que hacer un brindis por los novios.

Latis.- (viendo como se aleja marina) Acaso aun lo ama??? _(N/R.- Aplausos!!! Su ardilla vive y aun gira!!!)_

Paris.- Latis??? Que haces aquí?

Latis.- Viene a hablar con Marina.

Paris.- Ay no… otra vez??

Latis.- Quise aclarar las cosas pero ella…

Paris.- Que?

Latis.- Me dio a entender que aun ama a Clef.

Paris.- Suena lógico.

Latis.- Rayos!!! Fui muy injusto con ella.

Paris.- Oye... antes de que hagas algo, no menciones esto.

Latis.- Porque, con esto Clef podría actuar.

Paris.- Tiene que hacerlo solo.

Latis.- Quedamos de ayudarlo.

Paris.- Ascot ha tratado de ayudarlo más que los dos juntos.

Latís.- Pero…

Paris.- A él también le debes una disculpa.

Latis.- Pero…

Paris.- Te involucraste y que conseguiste.

Latis.- Nada…

Paris.- Problemas diría yo… Clef esta molesto por los cometarios a Marina, ella esta furiosa contigo y Ascot también, ah y casi pierdes a Lucy.

Latis.- Si… perdí mis prioridades.

Paris.- Exacto!! No te involucres más, solo apoya a Clef si lo necesita.

Latís.- Has madurado mucho, casi no te reconozco, Anais ha hecho milagros contigo.

Paris.- ¬¬ Bueno, Lucy te volvió alguien más agradable… todo se puede xD

Volviendo a la fiesta…

Rey.- Creo que es hora de abrir el baile.

Tatra.- Claro pero yo digo que un brindis por los novios.

Marina.- Opino igual… me dejarían hacerlo??

Reina.- Claro linda n.n

Marina.- (Poniéndose de pie) Eh... bueno… me gustaría dedicarles una poesía…

_SER CAPAZ DE AMAR._

_¿Que es el amor realmente?_

_Un sentimiento sin fundamento,_

_ese era, anteriormente mi pensamiento._

_Ahora, me he dado cuenta,_

_no es sólo eso, parece no tener razón_

_y sin razón... solo hay locura._

_Una locura hermosa, deliciosa..._

_que me proporciona alegría,_

_felicidad y tranquilidad._

_El amor no tiene lógica,_

_no se puede analizar,_

_sólo consigues confundirte más._

_Por eso es mejor_

_solo dejarte llevar,_

_en materias como esa,_

_el corazón es quien debe mandar._

_Como iba a adivinar,_

_que me iba a enamorar,_

_es tan difícil aceptar,_

_el hecho de que, ahora de ti dependo._

_Más mi orgullo lo niega,_

_me dice que no es cierto,_

_que es sólo un capricho, esto que por ti siento._

_Ya no puedo negarlo,_

_ni tiene sentido callarlo,_

_por fin he decidido aceptarlo,_

_no puedo seguirlo guardando._

_Solo hay un problema..._

_como llego a revelarlo._

Marina.- Ustedes se merecen la mayor felicidad del mundo, no desperdicien el tiempo, aprovéchenlo al máximo. Nunca desconfíen de ustedes mismos ni del otro, juntos pueden vencer cualquier obstáculo, si alguno siente temor o alguna inquietud compártanlo, no se lo guarden y eso les evitara mucho sufrimiento.

Cuando la guerrera se sienta nuevamente, todos aquellos que estaban en el salón guardando silencio por la impresión de las palabras de la chica aplauden con gran euforia.

Tata.- Eso fue hermoso Marina, muchas gracias.

Ascot.- Desde cuando escribes así eh??

Marina.- Oo Como es que tu… yo...

Ascot.- No olvides que te conozco desde siempre.

Marina.- n.n Cierto…

Tata.- Bueno, te dejamos tenemos que abrir el baile.

Marina.- Claro vayan…

Ambos se alejan dejando a la guerrera en sus pensamientos cuando es abordada por la persona que más anhela y a la vez, la que más teme.

¿?.- Marina…

Marina.- (Sorprendida) C- C-Clef.

Clef.- Sí… eh… crees que podamos hablar un poco???

Marina.- Quiero presenciar el primer baile…después de este…nos vemos en el jardín

Clef.- (con una gran sonrisa) Gracias, te espero

Marina lo ve alejarse y dirige su mirada hacia los novios los cuales se veían radiantes, mientras por su cabeza pasan mil pensamientos de hablar con Clef

Marina.- Mejor no voy… no puedo dejarlo plantado… pero si voy tal vez discutamos y no quiero eso… pero si no voy se va a molestar conmigo… bueno no puede estar mas molesto conmigo de lo que ya estamos… además soy una persona valiente, tengo que ir…no, no quiero, mi valentía se va al caño cuando estoy cerca de él… además que le diré, tengo tanto que reclamarle y supongo que el a mi, dios no se que hacer…

Unos aplausos la sacaron de su pensamientos, ni había disfrutado el baile por estar pensando en que decirle al hechicero, cuando volteo a la salida del jardín vio que Clef ya se dirigia hacia afuera y sin pensarlo mucho se puso se pie y lo siguió

Marina.- Ya estoy aquí, de que querías hablar???

Clef.- Vaya... a pesar de que era yo quien siempre hablaba, ahora me cuesta hacerlo... a decir verdad jamás he sido buena hablando... y mucho menos si es de como me siento, tu mas que nadie lo sabes

Marina.- Lo se (sonriendo) yo pensé que tenia todo completamente "bajo control", pero ya debo de dejar de hacer conjeturas y de imaginar cosas, tu sabes que eso se me da muy bien (los dos rieron) pues nunca llego a nada y no soy quien ni tengo habilidad para saber lo que va a pasar, creo que tu si puedes hacerlo no??? Bueno lo digo por tus poderes de hechicero…

Clef.- No, no puedo y la verdad es que no me gustaría, la vida no seria nada emocionante si supiera lo que va a pasar

Se quedaron callados un momento, solo mirándose, solo perdidos en la mirada del otro

Clef.- Bueno, quería pedirte perdón por lo que paso entre nosotros, quiero que sepas que se que por orgullo hice muchas cosas y por lo mismo deje de hacer unas cuantas, de las que luego me arrepiento; pero perder a alguien a quien realmente considero importante no esta en mis planes

Marina.- Acepto tus disculpas y quiero pedirte perdón yo también, ese día que terminamos lo único que hice fue en lo que soy experta… desquitarme con quien no me hizo nada y tu fuiste el blanco perfecto, aunque después de que hablamos y dijimos tantas barbaridades no puedo negártelo te tenia mucho rencor, no por que me terminaste sino por que me dijiste que era para mi bien, que me querías y que por eso lo hacías, yo en ese momento pensé que era una gran mentira que realmente no sentías nada por mi, pero no te quise forzar y aun a la fecha no quiero hacerlo (pensando) Aunque por dentro me haya muerto en ese momento…

Clef.- Yo no tengo nada que disculparte Marina, todo este problema fue por mi terquedad; por cobarde no quise luchar (se quedo callado un momento mientras la miraba, Marina estaba mas que intimidada) por temor te deje marchar así como así… no quería que te sintieras obligada a quedarte a mi lado si ya no sentías nada (se acerca a ella y Marina retrocede) No quisieras volver a intentarlo???

Marina.- Creo que aun no estoy lista, solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad… entiendeme necesito tiempo

Clef.- Amistad??? Es muy difícil aceptar solo eso luego de lo que ha pasado, mas creo que no es imposible

Marina.- Lo siento, es que después de que regrese, que todos me trataron como la villana del cuento, como el ser mas maldito que hayan conocido, no puedo pensar en una reconciliación, no por el momento…

Clef.- Preciosa te dije demasiadas cosas, la mitad o más eran total mentira, pero en ese momento mi objetivo era molestar, herir si me era posible, todo lo que pudiera hacer para sacar mi coraje y mi tristeza, sin importarme nada más, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia realmente o al menos eso creí, soy conciente de que quizá te dañe, lastime tu persona cuando realmente no las sentía (Clef se hinco ante ella) Necesito no, te suplico que me perdones por todo el daño que te cause, por favor Marina…

Marina.- (sonriendo y tomándolo de las manos para que se levantara) No hagas esto Clef, claro que te perdono, para mi fuiste alguien increíble y muy importante en mi vida, no eres perfecto, pero quien lo es, solo eres un humano mas que comete errores yo también los cometí y creo que ya quedan saldadas nuestras cuentas con nosotros mismos

Clef.- (sonriendo) Realmente no me arrepiento de haberte conocido aunque se pudiera volver atrás y evitar el hecho de convivir contigo, no lo haría, fue demasiado importante para hacerlo a un lado, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida (acaricia su mejilla suavemente) te voy a esperar me oíste, todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que aclares tus ideas

Se acerco y le planto un ligerísimo beso en los labios

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ruby.- Que creen??????????? Ya terminamos el capitulo… Que novedad no??? Bueno, al fin esta listo el capitulo que muchos esperaban y que francamente nos costo trabajo, sobre todo a mi verdad Umi ¬¬.**

_**Umi.- Claro escribir la parte de la boda fue todo un reto para ti, pero te felicito amiga a mi me encanto como quedo, bueno al fin tuvimos el esperado acercamiento entre estos chicos, se que no es mucho pero algo es algo **_

**Ruby.- Oh si, no tienes idea de cómo me encanto sacar mi lado cursi ¬¬… Ejem, en fin, bueno mínimo a alguien le gusto jajaja ahora tengo problemas xq escribí eso en clase y que crees???? Me mandaron a final TT. Pero bueno, creo que si logre la boda q no es mi fuerte, puedo con mi examen no??? **

**_Umi.- Claro que si, ya veras que te ira muy bien!!! Bueno para hacer que Ruby se sienta mejor y estudie con muchas mas ganas que les parece si le damos animos enviando reviews!!! Pienso que es una buena idea y a mi me encantan (se que yo no tengo ninguna tragedia aunque ayer me pelee con mi novio y nos contentamos a los 5 min ) jajaja _**

**Ruby.-** **(Caida estilo anime) No pues sí, jajaja bueno, solo espero que no te pase lo que a nuestros personajes, yo repito soy excelente para crear conflictos sino preguntenle a mis amigos nuUU que aún me soportan, pero como dice Umi escribir la parte romántica de la boda fue todo un reto y pues salí bien librada. Creo que muchos quedarán felices al ver que la guerrera y guru ya van arreglando las cosas, por algo se empieza no??? Alguno tiene que ceder.**

_**Umi.- Pero tampoco piensen que se lo pondremos tan fácil a estos chicos, somos buenas pero no tanto, jajaja, bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y que nos digan si ya quieren el que viene, les mando saludos y besitos a todos!!! Pórtense bien y dejen reviews!!! Bye bye… **_

**Ruby.- Oye, ser la buena es tu papel, yo soy un demonio nvn y soy feliz de serlo jejeje. Ojala les agrade el capitulo, realmente a nosotras si nos gusto como quedo, ya nos veremos en el proximo que también ya esta en proceso. Este fic tiene la contribución de la Elite 4 Entertainment y no esta hecho con fines de lucro, solo de diversión y/o cultura. Chaito.**


	5. Un nacimiento… tiempo de volver a casa

**Historia de una realidad.**

_**Un nacimiento… tiempo de volver a casa.**_

_Si () Aquí dentro irán las acciones de los personajes, ya sea pensar, correr, o golpear a alguien como algunos ejemplos:-P_

_(N/U.-) Esto sería una nota del autor, la U significaría Umi._

_(N/R.-) Esto sería como la anterior, solo que la R, seria de Ruby es decir yo nn._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior…..

Marina.- (sonriendo y tomándolo de las manos para que se levantara) No hagas esto Clef, claro que te perdono, para mi fuiste alguien increíble y muy importante en mi vida, no eres perfecto, pero quien lo es, solo eres un humano mas que comete errores yo también los cometí y creo que ya quedan saldadas nuestras cuentas con nosotros mismos

Clef.- (sonriendo) Realmente no me arrepiento de haberte conocido aunque se pudiera volver atrás y evitar el hecho de convivir contigo, no lo haría, fue demasiado importante para hacerlo a un lado, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida (acaricia su mejilla suavemente) te voy a esperar me oíste, todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que aclares tus ideas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El hechicero se acerco y le planto un ligerísimo beso en los labios, Marina estaba a punto de corresponder ese beso cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba

Presea.- Clef… que haces??? Discúlpenme interrumpo???

Marina.- No, no interrumpes nada, nos vemos Clef tengo que irme

Le dijo al oído muy bajito para que no lo escuchara Presea

Clef.- Entonces que decidiste???

Marina.- El tiempo decidirá lo que pasara con nosotros, por lo pronto tengo que volver al salón Tata y Ascot deben estar esperándome, con permiso

Clef.- Propio

Presea.- Se contentaron???

Clef.- Pues al menos ya podemos hablar y estar en el mismo lugar los dos juntos, que necesitabas Presea???

Presea.- Quería saber si te apetecía bailar conmigo???

Clef.- Sabes que no soy el más indicado para eso

Presea.- Vamos es una boda, diviértete un poco

Clef.- Bueno vamos (pensando) Solo por que no tengo que hacer ¬¬

Entraron al salón perdiéndose entre la gente que bailaba, por su lado Marina fue a sentarse junto a los novios que estaban descansando (sobre todo Tata) después de abrir el baile

Ascot.- Y bien???

Marina.- Bien que???

Tata.- Hablaste con el???

Marina.-Si, hablamos de lo que paso nos pedimos perdón y ya estamos bien

Ascot.- Volvieron???

Marina.- Claro que no, aun no estoy preparada para eso, pero aclarar las cosas con Clef me quita un gran peso de encima

Tata.- Ahora tienes que definir lo que vas a hacer, sabes que en Cizeta puedes quedarte el tiempo que te plazca

Marina.- Me quedare hasta que nazca su bebé para ayudarlos después decidiré que hacer, hoy no quiero ponerme a pensar en eso, hoy tenemos que festejar

Ascot.- Claro!!!

Tata.-Amor por que no sacas a nuestra madrina a bailar???

Marina.- Hay Tata como crees??? Tú eres la que tiene que bailar con Ascot

Tata.-Ustedes saben que no aguanto tanto con eso del embarazo

Ascot.- Quieres Marina???

Se levanto y la tomo de la mano

Marina.- Bueno, está bien

Se fueron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar, lo que el joven príncipe _(N/R.- Porque ya lo es n0n)_ aprovecho para preguntarle a su amiga que tal habían salido las cosas.

Ascot.- Y bien?

Marina.- (Inocentemente) Ah?

Ascot.- No te hagas… Se arreglaron las cosas?

Marina.- Algo así.

Ascot.- (No conforme con aquella respuesta) Algo así? Serías tan amable de explicarte ¬¬

Marina.- Pues… mínimo ya podemos estar en el mismo sitio sin querer matarnos.

Ascot.- Más bien sin que quieras matarlo xDDD.

Marina.- ¬¬ De hecho.

Ascot.- (Sonriendo ampliamente) No te enojes, te vas a arrugar y luego Clef se va a asustar (bromea)

Marina.- Ascot… no me hagas dejar viuda a Tata ¬¬

Ascot.- n.n Controla ese instinto asesino quieres… tengo un hijo que cuidar (mirándola fijamente) Ya en serio, solo quedaron en eso?

Marina.- Pues que esperabas???

Ascot.- Una ardiente reconciliación por ejemplo

Marina.- ASCOT!!!!! (La chica se sonroja a más no poder, y su grito atrae la atención de todos)

Ascot.- (Notando lo anterior) Jajaja, calmate, que no puedes estar sin llamar la atención???

Marina.- ¬¬ Síguele…. Y van a acusarme de matar al futuro rey y dejar huérfano a un niño y viuda a una de mis amigas.

Ascot.- Glup… no es para tanto... pero parece que ya **casi **eres la misma y eso me alegra mucho.

Marina.- Eso no te salvara de que te mate… todo por el contrario comprobara de que he vuelto (dice sonriendo maliciosamente)

Ascot.- Me das miedo cuando te pones así nnuuu

Marina.- ¬¬

Ascot.- Ok, ya me callo.

Por otro lado cierta armera _(N/R.- Acomoden las letras como mejor les parezca xD) _aun trata de "seducir" al gran hechicero.

Presea.- Clef…

Clef.- (Embobado viendo a Marina) Mm?

Presea.- Clef??? Me estas escuchando??? _(N/R.- Creo que la respuesta es obvia)_

Clef.- Aja…

Presea.- ¬¬ Que te dije?

Clef.- Ah???

Presea.- Acaso no me estabas poniendo atención!! ¬¬

Clef.- Eh… no como crees eso n…nUU

Presea.- Se nota ¬¬

Clef.- Vamos Presea no es para tanto.

Presea.- Que te pasa??? Andas ido…

Clef.- Jejeje nada, en serio.

Presea.- Estas más ido que antes.

Clef.- Tu crees?? (Mira de reojo a la guerrera)

Presea.- Es evidente… Por cierto…

Clef.- Uh? Que pasa?

Presea.- Que hacías con Marina.

Clef.- Hablando.

Presea.- Eso es obvio, pero sobre que? _(N/R.- A pero que metiche se esta volviendo no?)_

Clef.- Asuntos que solo nos conciernen a nosotros dos.

Presea.- Por favor Clef, confía en mí… acaso crees que (despectiva) "**ella" **no se lo esta contando todo a Ascot?

Clef.- Es su decisión, además Ascot ha demostrado que merece su confianza… nuestra confianza y yo no tengo ningún problema en que sepa que paso.

Presea.- Y porque tú no puedes confiar en mi, éramos grandes amigos antes de que te involucraras con ella.

Clef.- Y lo somos Presea, pero hay cosas que no quiero compartir y espero que mis _amigos _ lo entiendan.

Presea.- No entiendo porque, ni que fueran a volver…

Clef.- (Seriamente molesto) Y quien te ha dicho que no sucederá?

Presea.- (Sorprendida) QUEEE??? Después de lo que te hizo aún piensas volver con ella… luego de que te abandono sin razón???

Clef.- Eso no es asunto tuyo, además es **MI **decisión y si quiero intentarlo de nuevo es mi problema no tuyo así que no te metas en esto.

Afortunadamente para Clef, la pieza termina lo cual aprovecha para alejarse de la armera dejándola decepcionada y furiosa con cierta chica.

Presea.- (Mirando a Marina) No sabes como te detesto Marina, y pensar que mi hermana te apreciaba, dudo que lo hiciera ahora si supiera que le quitaste al amor de su vida como lo has hecho conmigo.

La guerrera quien ha sentido la fuerte mirada de Presea se pone un poco nerviosa, evitando mirar hacia donde esta se encuentra, cosa que es notada por su amigo.

Ascot.- Mmm parece que mi maestro le dio a entender algo que no le agrado mucho verdad???

Marina.- Supongo que es lógico que este molesta, ella y Clef son muy unidos y pues… según Latis y Paris, él se puso muy mal… no creo que le haga gracia si él y yo volvemos

Ascot.- Pero pues es decisión de Clef si el quiere intentarlo nuevamente, además creo que sería la única que se opondría.

Marina.- Además de Latís.

Ascot.- Ñaaaaaaaaa, Latís es un manso corderito en manos de Lucy, además Clef le pondría un alto y ante eso el no haría nada, si Clef es feliz… Latís lo va a terminar aceptando.

Marina.- Eso espero

Después de un rato de seguir bailando fueron acercándose a la mesa en donde se encontraban los cefirianos, Clef la miraba fijamente embobado y Ascot se dio cuenta de eso, así que planeo su estrategia iría acercándose lentamente al hechicero y le diría a Marina que tenia que ir con Tata dejándola con el, pero cuando estaba por cumplir su cometido vio como Presea se acercaba al mago para tratar de hablar con el, Clef se puso de pie y Ascot ni lento ni perezoso se acerco a la pareja jalando a Marina con él

Ascot.- Chicos que bueno que los encuentro juntos, quería comentarles…

Marina que se sintió incomoda al momento volteo a ver a sus amigas divertida ya que Paris discutía con un habitante de Cizeta por que el chico quería sacar a bailar a Anais por lo que el apuesto espadachín se negaba rotundamente, Anais y Lucy estaban atacadas de la risa, Marina no pudo evitar sonreír y cuando volteo de nuevo se vio sola con Clef

Marina.-Y Ascot???

Clef.-Esta bailando con Presea, insistió mucho y ella no pudo negarse

Marina.- A bueno, entonces voy un rato con las chicas…

Clef.-No!!! Digo bueno ya que estamos aquí podríamos bailar…para…recordar viejos tiempos…tal vez, si no te molesta claro

A Marina le enterneció la escena no era muy común ver a la máxima autoridad de Céfiro nervioso, así que acepto pero no se lo dijo con palabras, tomo las manos de Clef y las coloco en su cintura mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello, Clef se sorprendió pero solo sonrió y trato de juntarla mas a su cuerpo, después de mucho tiempo volvía a tenerla cerca y definitivamente era lo que mas necesitaba

Marina.-Que boda tan linda verdad???

Clef.- Si, realmente se lucieron las personas de Cizeta, todo esta excelente

Marina.- Si, fue mucho trabajo en muy poco tiempo y ahora vienen los preparativos para la fiesta que se dará para presentar al hijo de los príncipes, también tiene que estar todo magnifico

Clef.- Tu ayudaras en los preparativos???

Marina.- Si, estoy muy emocionada imaginate el bebé será muy lindo y Tata me dejara cuidarlo, aunque tú sabes que los niños no son mi fuerte

Los dos rieron, ya que con la paciencia de la chica si lo veían bastante difícil

Clef.- Lo harás bien ya lo veras, pero eso significa que no volverás a Céfiro

Marina.- Si volveré, pero no por el momento quiero descansar aquí pensar muy bien todo y aclarar mis ideas

Clef.- Sobre lo nuestro???

Marina.- Eso y muchas cosas mas, solo quiero estar tranquila un buen tiempo después regresare mucho mejor

Clef.- Te voy a extrañar en ese tiempo, solo de pensar que no te veré aunque sea por momentos se me hace muy difícil, pero como te dije te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, mientras sepa que estas tranquila y feliz yo también lo estaré

Marina volteo a verlo, sus labios estaban mas cerca de lo que imagino y la mirada de Clef irradiaba amor puro y dulzura como al inicio de su relación, tuvo que contenerse mucho para no besarlo

Marina.- Que te parece si vamos a la mesa con los chicos???

Clef.- Claro, si tu lo deseas

Caminaron hacia ahí y se sentaron en los lugares que estaban vacios, Paris estaba indignado volteado hacia otro lado mientras Anais trataba de contentarlo mientras no podía dejar de reír

Anais.- Vamos Paris vas a estar así toda la noche???

Paris.- Llevas minutos burlándote de mi, como quieres que no me enoje!!!

Anais.- Es que es graciosa la manera en que te enfadas, no lo tomes a mal me encanto que te encelaras

Paris.- Yo no estaba celoso simplemente que ese chico tiene que empezar a respetar a los demás y más a mí que soy el príncipe de Céfiro

Anais rió más y Paris soltó un suspiro

Paris.- Esta bien, estaba celoso algún problema???

Anais.- Para nada, me encanta que te enceles y te enojes así

Paris se acerco para darle un pequeño beso, le hubiera gustado profundizarlo pero no era el momento ni el lugar

Paris.- Es por que te amo, esta bien

Anais.- Muy bien, por que sabes que yo también te amo

Marina.- Hay que lindos ya se contentaron!!! Aunque la verdad si fue muy gracioso Paris

Paris.- Si síganse burlando… (Cambio el tema) y ustedes que ya se hablan???

Clef.- Si, Marina y yo hablamos y solucionamos algunas de nuestras diferencias

Marina.- Y al menos ya podemos estar en el mismo cuarto sin querer matarnos???

Dijo la guerrera del agua burlándose

Clef.- A si??? Me querías matar??? Eso no lo sabía

Marina.- No sabes muchas cosas sobre mí

Clef.- Te conozco a la perfección

Marina.- Cambie en muchos sentidos Guru Clef

Clef.- Ahora soy Guru Clef, si siempre has sido una irrespetuosa ahora se te dan las formalidades

Anais.- Chicos ya!!! Van a terminar peleando de nuevo!!!

Marina.- Solo estamos bromeando Anais (y le saco la lengua a su amiga)

Anais.- Menos mal…

Paso la noche y la boda fue todo un éxito, todos fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar había sido una noche larga y con muchas emociones. A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron para el desayuno, Clef conversaba con el rey de Cizeta y los demás platicaban entre ellos, Marina y las chicas recordaban sus tiempos de adolescencia, la guerrera del agua de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Clef, se veía tan apuesto esa mañana en especial, después de un tiempo el rey se despidió formalmente de todos y se levanto para abandonar el comedor, Clef se unió a la conversación de los demás

Latis.- Oye Clef cuando regresaremos a Céfiro???

Clef.- Aunque no me gustaría irme (volteo a ver a Marina) tenemos labores que hacer en Céfiro nuestra partida esta planeada para hoy en la tarde

La guerrera se sorprendió, ya sabia que ellos partirían pronto pero no sabia que esa misma tarde, trato de estar feliz pero se notaba su cambio de ánimo

Ascot.- (hablándole al oído) Si vas a estar así en toda tu estancia en Cizeta deberías volver con ellos, sabes que por Tata y por mi no hay problema

Marina.- No gracias estoy bien

Caldina.- Marina y tú regresas con nosotros???

Marina.- No por el momento, prometí quedarme a ayudar a los futuros padres

Paris.- (bromeando) Tu cuidando un bebé, que miedo!!!

Marina.- Mejor cierra la boca Paris ¬¬

Tata.- Por el momento necesito toda la ayuda que sea posible, se que Marina será una excelente madre substituta

Marina.- Espera ahí… niñera nada de madre! Solo tendrá una mamá y serás tu, tampoco quieras dejarme tanto cargo me pondré muy nerviosa

Lucy.- Que no tienes planeado ser madre nunca???

Todos voltearon a verla incluida el hechicero, obviamente bastante interesado

Marina.- Pues si… pero no por el momento! Que cosas dices Lucy!!!

Todos empezaron a reír, contagiando a la guerrera, después de un tiempo todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a arreglar su equipaje, ya que Marina no haría eso fue con sus amigas a ver en que podía ayudarles

Marina.- Todavía recuerdo la cara de Paris y me da risa, pobre!

Lucy.- Pero al final si acepto bailar contigo no???

Anais.- Claro ver que otro chico me invitaba lo hizo desear bailar para mostrarle que solo podía hacerlo con el, ya saben lo orgulloso que es!

Marina.- Pues me encanta que estén tan bien chicas, Anais y Paris no tienen ningún problema y tu (señalando a Lucy) ya solucionaste tus problemas con Latis, no podríamos estar mejor

Lucy.- Solo faltas tú!!!

Marina.- Yo estoy bien

Anais.- No completamente y lo sabes, no nos piensas contar nada??? Ayer te vimos muy feliz conversando con Clef mientras bailaban no creas que no lo notamos

Marina.- Ese es un tema ya muy quemado, estamos bien arreglamos nuestras diferencias y en un futuro veremos si continuaremos con lo que teníamos o solo seremos amigos eso es todo y ya no quiero hablar del tema, es aburrido!!!

Las tres comenzaron a reír, Anais se puso seria después de unos minutos

Anais.- Pues aunque estés muy ocupada ayudando a Ascot y Tata piensa un poco en nosotras si??? Te extrañaremos mucho

Marina.- Y yo a ustedes lo saben verdad???

Lucy.- Claro

Las tres se pusieron de pie y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, su amistad seguía como siempre…después Marina ayudo a las chicas a llevar su equipaje al jardín central en donde las esperaba la nave que las transportaría a Céfiro, se despidió de todos y uno a uno iban subiendo a tomar sus asientos, Clef como era de esperarse se quedo al ultimo para despedirse como Dios manda

Clef.- Bueno ya tenemos que irnos

Marina.- Si, en un tiempo me tendrán de nuevo con ustedes

Clef.- No sabes más o menos para cuando, estaré muy desesperado

Marina.- Aun no lo se

Clef.- Esta bien no puedo pedirte mas…- se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura- solo piensa en mi si???- se acero y le dio un beso muy tierno, ni muy largo ni muy corto solo romántico- que tu no saldrás de mis pensamientos, adiós

Se volteo y camino a la nave, Marina vio cuando despegaron y como lentamente iban alejándose, no pudo evitar estallar en llanto era lógico que Clef no saldría de sus pensamientos en ningún momento. Pasaron unos cuantos días y a Marina se le veía muy desanimada, esa mañana se la había pasado con Tata y Ascot arreglando la habitación del bebé, por esa razón no habían ido a comer y ahora los tres se encontraban en el comedor esperando a que les sirvieran

Ascot.- Estamos a nada de tener a nuestro bebé y tú con tu cara me deprimes

Marina.- Estoy bien, no empieces a molestarme

Tata.- Es que realmente se nota que extrañas mucho Céfiro

Marina.- Ya será mi tiempo para regresar por lo pronto tenemos que terminar con los preparativos para recibir al bebé

Ascot.- Ya te lo dije, si es necesario que regreses a Céfiro por nosotros no hay ningún problema, nosotros nos las arreglamos

Tata.- Pero no queremos verte con esa expresión, realmente te ves triste, creo que tengo algo que puede alegrarte

Marina.- Que???

Tata.- En la mañana que vi a mi padre me entrego esto (mostró dos cartas) te las mandaron de Céfiro

Marina prácticamente se las arrebato, Ascot y Tata empezaron a reír

Ascot.- No estas casi nada desesperada, una es de las chicas y otra de tu amorcito

Marina.- No puedo creerlo, estuve toda la mañana con ustedes y no me las habían dado, Tata te volvió malvado!!!

Ascot.- Estas loca!!!

Tata.- Ascot…

Marina.- Loca no!!! Solo extraño a mis amigos!!!

Ascot.- Amigos si como no!!!

Tata.- Ascot… necesito…

Marina.- El problema aquí es que te gusta verme sufrir, gran amigo que eres

Tata.- ASCOT!!! (Los dos chicos voltearon a verla por el grito) Creo que voy a tener al bebé… se me rompió la fuente

Marina.- Dios mío!!!

Ascot.- Marina corre a llamar a la sanadora, yo llevare a Tata a la habitación designada para el parto (la chica no sabia que hacer) Marina corre!!! Preciosa vamos tengo que llevarte

Tata se levanto con dificultad y mucho dolor, Marina salio rápido a avisar a la partera y a los reyes, su nieto estaba a punto de nacer. Cuando la mujer llego a la habitación designada Ascot salio un momento después a esperar junto a los reyes, su cuñada y Marina la hora del nacimiento de su bebé realmente estaba muy nervioso, se paseaba por el cuarto hasta que desespero a Marina

Marina.- Ya siéntate si??? Me estas mareando

Ascot.- Es que ya tardaron mucho no???

Reina.- Es normal hijo, tu tranquilo

Tatra.- Si Ascot, tranquilízate y siéntate antes de que nos hagas regresar el alimento con tantas vueltas que das

Ascot tomo asiento al lado de Marina, la chica lo miraba y sonreía comprendía su nerviosismo, no se era padre primerizo todos los días

Marina.- Por que no entraste al parto???

Ascot.- No podría, mírame si aquí no me puedo quedar quieto viéndola ahí teniendo al bebé seria insoportable para mí

Marina.- A mi si me gustaría que mi esposo entrara a ver cuando nazca nuestro hijo

Ascot.- Clef probablemente podrá con esto, yo no!!!

Marina.- Quien dijo que el padre de mis hijos será él???

Ascot.- Quien si no!

Marina.- Solo por que estas a punto de ser padre no te diré nada

Ascot.- Oye ya leíste tus cartas??? Te las dimos y luego vino esto!

Marina.- Aquí las tengo pero aun no las leo, por una parte tengo miedo, tal vez la de Clef diga "Sabes ya conseguí una buena novia mejor quédate allá"

Ascot.- No seas tonta, mejor ábrela mientras iré al balcón

La pequeña estancia en donde se encontraban tenía un enorme balcón así que Ascot salio a tomar aire fresco, Marina tomo las dos cartas y decido abrir primero la de las chicas sabia que con ellas solo serian buenas noticias, rompió el sello de cera con el escudo de Céfiro y se dispuso a leer (N/A: Ya que la carta la habían escrito las dos juntas lo que escribió Anais estará con cursiva y lo de Lucy en letra normal)

"Hola amiga, esperamos que estés muy bien/_ Te extrañamos mucho y esperamos pronto tu regreso, pero como no nos han anunciado el nacimiento del bebe de los príncipes de Cizeta sabemos que aun no es tiempo/ _Aquí no ha pasado mucho por el momento pero te tengo una gran noticia/ _Espero que no escribas lo que estoy pensando Lucy/ _Déjame Anais, nuestra amiga ya esta comprometida, Paris se lo pidió hace unos días!!!/ _Sabia que te diría eso, bueno te lo reitero Paris me pidió matrimonio y acepte así que no quiero que me salgas con que te quedas allá, tienes que estar aquí para todos los preparativos, aun no ponemos fecha pero Paris esta muy feliz, el tonto pensó que no aceptaría_/ Lo hubiera visto Marina la escena de celos en la boda no fue tan graciosa como verlo así de nervioso/ _Lucy!!!/ _Todos nos pusimos muy felices cuando lo anunciaron y lloraron los dos, te imaginas a Paris llorando???/_Bueno amiga te dejamos no podemos alargar mucho esta misiva solo queríamos darte las buenas nuevas, me caso!!!_/ Esta muy emocionada aunque trate de negarlo, bueno amiga sabes que te queremos y te extrañamos cada día mas, que estés muy bien/_ Y avísenos del nacimiento del bebé si??? Bueno amiga no te olvides de nosotras!!! Seguiremos en contacto!!! Adiós!!!_

Marina no pudo evitar sonreír, era muy original la manera de escribir de las chicas, se alegro mucho por Anais seria una gran reina para Céfiro, suspiro fuertemente y abrió la carta que le mando Clef, su letra era preciosa y la manera de empezar la carta la estremeció

"Querida Marina aproveche que las chicas me dijeron que te enviarían una carta para mandarte una de mi parte. Espero que te encuentres muy bien aquí las cosas han estado muy animadas desde que Paris le pidió matrimonio a Anais, se que ya lo sabes es lógico que abrirías primero la carta de las chicas que la MIA, te conozco ellas son muy importantes para ti al menos mas que yo"

Marina dejo de leer, era imposible que el creyera eso!!! Tal vez era obvio que abriría primero el mensaje de las chicas pero no por que fueran importantes mas que el, realmente era por que se moría de nervios por leer lo que él le escribía, continuo…

"No te vayas a enojar por eso, estaba bromeando te conozco tanto de seguro dejaste de leer para maldecirme, bueno solo quería decirte que cada día que pasa se me hace mas difícil la espera, me gustaría saber que pronto volverás pero como eso es imposible solo quiero decirte que te extraño en exceso, no tienes una idea lo que me haces falta… Clef"

Marina.- Claro que si lo se, por que tu me haces falta igual

Cerro los ojos y se imagino el rostro del hechicero, interrumpieron sus pensamientos cuando la partera salio de la habitación, Ascot al verla corrió hacia el

Ascot.- Que paso… donde esta… ya nació… como esta mi esposa???

Partera.- Si calmese, ya nació fue un hermoso varón

Ascot.- Dios mío puedo pasar a verlos???

Partera.- Claro, ya pueden pasar todos

Entraron juntos y vieron una imagen que los enterneció, Tata cargaba a su bebé y lo mecía suavemente, se le notaba cansada y pálida, pero aun se le notaban fuerzas para cargar a su niño

Tata.- Mira ya llego tu papi a conocerte!!!

Ascot se acerco embobado, se sentó junto a su esposa

Ascot.- Es bellísimo, no puedo creer que ya este aquí

Tata.- Mi pequeño Kyle!

Ascot.- Kyle???

Tata.- No te gusta??? Así se llamaba mi abuelo y me encantaba su nombre además yo era su consentida

Ascot.- Me encanta, Kyle estará muy bien, mi pequeño hijo Kyle, tengo un minuto de conocerlo y ya lo amo!!!

Tata.- Es normal me paso lo mismo, quieres cargarlo???

Ascot.- No creo que pueda (Tata sin importarle lo que su esposo le decía se lo puso en los brazos) Es tan frágil, siento que se va a romper

Tata.- No lo hará, solo sujétalo muy bien

Marina.- Tata es precioso!!! Realmente se lucieron chicos!!!

Tatra.- Es lo mejor que han hecho los dos juntos (bromeo) Entonces hoy empiezan los desvelos para ustedes

Ascot.- Pues por el lo que sea, si tengo que quedarme despierto toda una vida lo haría

Tata.- Igual yo, pero por lo pronto creo que tendrás que quedarte aquí conmigo Ascot, estoy muy cansada

Ascot.- La sanadora nos dijo que tienes que descansar, yo estaré contigo en todo momento

Estuvieron un rato ahí con los padres, los reyes estaban muy contentos y Tatra cargo al bebe muchísimas veces, Marina también estaba muy feliz y cuando sostuvo al bebé en sus brazos sintió una paz tremenda y también ganas de tener uno para ella, aunque descarto la idea por que aun no se sentía lista, cuando regreso a su habitación releyó la carta de Clef y sonrió el realmente la extrañaba estaba considerando muy en serio volver con el, no había otra forma para volver a ser feliz… Un mes después Marina se encontraba con Tata en el cuarto del bebé, las dos estaban junto a la cuna mientras miraban a Kyle que estaba haciendo bombitas con su saliva y cuando se rompían sonreía tenia a las chicas bastante entretenidas

Tata.- Es un ángel, realmente pensé que seria mas complicado pero salio muy tranquilo

Marina.- Si Ascot también se alegra mucho por eso, ya me lo había comentado, pensé que mi trabajo seria mas complicado pero con tu nene es muy fácil

Tata.- Lo se, mi amor (acaricio la cabecita de su bebé) Oye quería preguntarte algo, Ascot esta muy preocupado por ti, aun no sabes de tu regreso a Céfiro???

Marina.- Pues pensaba adelantar mi regreso, ya que ustedes no necesitan tanta ayuda y pues la verdad extraño mucho a las chicas

Tata.- (con una ceja levantada) Las chicas ehh???

Marina.- Bueno también… a… bueno tu sabes… Clef, el día que me mandaron las cartas la verdad es que me puse muy feliz, tengo tantas ganas de estar con ellos y ya que Kyle es muy tranquilo no creo que necesiten mi ayuda

Tata.- Prepara tu regreso el día que te plazca, sabes que Ascot y yo apoyaremos tu decisión sea cual sea

Marina.- Gracias Tata!!

La chica se fue a su habitación y arreglo su equipaje, se despidió de la pareja y les pido una nave, Ascot dispuso del mejor conductor para que Marina fuera segura, la chica iba muy nerviosa y veía el paisaje cuando llego a Céfiro vio que no había nadie por los alrededores y llevo sus cosas a su habitación, por la hora supuso que todos estaban en el comedor así que se dirigió ahí, cuando abrió las puertas todos estaban en su mundo y no voltearon a verla, hizo un ruido como que aclaraba su garganta, todos voltearon a verlos sorprendidos sobre todo el hechicero el cual plasmo una hermosa sonrisa

Marina.- Ya estoy aquí!!!

La chica sonríe ampliamente mientras los demás no pueden articular palabra, pues ninguno se espera el regreso de la guerrera, sin embargo no todos parecían tan contentos con su llegada.

Presea.- Marina… creímos que te quedarías en Cizeta (sonriendo falsamente) vienes de visita??? Seguro solo por la boda de Anais.

Marina.- De hecho no, como se los prometí a las chicas y a alguien más estoy de regreso, lamento si tarde mucho.

Caldina.- MI NIÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Se lanza a darle uno de sus característicos abrazos, dejando a la pobre chica morada debido a la falta de aire)

Clef.- Caldina suéltala **me** la vas a ahogar ¬¬

Caldina.- Aguafiestas… si solo fue un pequeño abrazo verdad Marina?

Marina.- Alguien anoto la matricula del tren que me arrollo .

Caldina.- Que malos son conmigo (con cascada de lágrimas) yo que solo les demuestro mi afecto.

Ráfaga.- Caldina no exageres, en parte tienen razón, eres muy efusiva y pues… sueles excederte un poco en fuerza cuando eso pasa.

Marina.- (Ya más conciente) Pero eso no significa que no me agrade, extrañe mucho que me asfixiaras.

Caldina.- Yo sabía que tú si me comprendes (Se lanza a abrazarla nuevamente)

Lucy.- Caldina no la acapares nosotras también queremos saludarla (Haciendo puchero)

Caldina.- Insisto en que no me comprenden (Suelta a la guerrera, volviendo luego al lado de Ráfaga sin dejar de renegar)

Ráfaga.- Deja ya de refunfuñar ¬¬U, eres muy dramática.

Anais.- Eso es cierto jejeje pero solo en parte (acercándose a Marina y abrazándola) Te extrañamos mucho.

Marina.- Y yo a ustedes me hicieron mucha falta (abrazando a la castaña)

Lucy.- Y yo que (Llorando a mares, se une también al abrazo) no me excluyan T0T

Marina.- Nunca haríamos eso. (La chica se aferra a sus amigas)

Presea.- Ejem… yo creo que deberíamos dejar que Marina se vaya a su habitación (al notar la mirada del resto) lo digo porque el viaje seguramente fue largo y debe estar cansada o me equivoco??

Marina.- Pues en realidad no, sin embargo tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a mis amigos que ni siquiera siento el cansancio.

Clef.- Esta dicho, Marina se queda (sonriéndole a la peliazul, claro que de manera discreta hay demasiados espectadores xD) o alguien esta en contra? (Todos niegan)

Presea.- Yo solo decía…

Marina.- Gracias por la preocupación pero creo que estoy muy emocionada de verlos de nuevo.

Paris.- A nosotros también nos da gusto verte Marina… pero mínimo salúdanos no???

Marina.- Jajaja lo siento Paris, ten por seguro que no me he olvidado de ustedes.

Latis.- Sería demasiado, realmente hacías falta por aquí…

Marina.- OO

Latis.- No había nadie que gritara (sonriendo levemente) y creeme eso es algo de extrañarse

Marina.- ¬¬

Clef.- Latis…

Latis.- Que??? Es la verdad… era bastante divertido ver a Marina tratando de matar a Nikona y a Lucy tratando de salvar a la última de las garras del dragón.

Marina.- ¬¬ síguele…

Lucy.- Latis!!!

Latis.- Ya… ya… me callo

Marina.- xDDDDDDD Lucy al poder muajajaja, te toca perder Latis, Lucy me quiere más a mí

Latis.- ¬¬ Eso no es cierto.

Marina.- Claro que sí jajaja

Anais.- Marina estas poniendo a Lucy en muy mala situación.

Marina.- Ya… además solo era una broma verdad Latis.

Latis.- ¬¬ Si…

Marina.- Es divertido sacarlo de sus casillas.

Presea.- A ti te encanta sacar de casillas a quien sea.

Marina.- Mmm en parte, papá solía decirme que era una de mis especialidades.

Presea.- Si ya lo note ¬¬

Marina.- Jejeje

Clef.- Marina, crees que puedas contarnos como están Ascot y Tata?

Marina.- ES CIERTO!!! YA NACIO SU BEBE!!!

Caldina.- Y ese ingrato de Ascot no ha tenido la decencia de avisarme!!!!!!!!

Marina.- No te exaltes, aunque Kyle es tranquilo les ha costado un poco adaptarse a las desveladas jajaja (recuerda como su amigo anda como zombi por todo el palacio)

Caldina.- Kyle???

Marina.- Ese es su nombre, es un varón nn.

Caldina.- Pero nos hubiera avisado…

Marina.- Caldina sabes que enviarte una carta es muy tardado te juro que llegaría el mes que entra, por eso me pidieron que les avisara yo.

Ráfaga.- Ella tiene razón Caldina, además hubieras preferido una carta a tener a Marina aquí para avisarte.

Caldina.- Claro que no!!! Prefiero mil veces que mi niña haya vuelto.

Lucy.- Porque no organizamos un día de campo para celebrar el regreso de Marina???

Caldina.- Me parece una excelente idea!!!!

Presea.- Pero todos tenemos pendientes que hacer, no porque llegue alguien debemos hacer todo a un lado, tenemos prioridades.

Clef.- Presea, siempre que alguna de las guerreras ha regresado a Céfiro es recibida de igual forma y nunca hemos dejado de terminar con nuestras labores.

Presea.- Lo sé Clef… (Notando la mirada del hechicero) **Guru** Clef… pero aún así… no creo que sea conveniente dejar todo a la deriva.

Marina.- Presea tiene razón, no es necesario que hagan nada.

Latís.- No lo es, pero ya se ha vuelto una costumbre así que si Presea no quiere venir puede no hacerlo.

Caldina.- Eso, eso, eso!!!

Presea.- Estoy segura que Marina lo entenderá, mi presencia no es tan necesaria como la de ella (se aleja del lugar dejando a todos algo confundidos)

Marina.- Parece que no le hace gracia verme.

Clef.- Es solo su opinión, a los demás nos hiciste mucha falta…

Lucy.- Es cierto, ya queríamos que regresaras tardaste mucho TT

Marina.- Lo siento pero en verdad necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas.

Latís.- Al menos ya has decidido que hacer con esas cosas no???

Marina.- Sí, puede decirse que ya tome una decisión pero antes de eso hay que resolver unas cuantas dudas.

Caldina.- Pero que estamos esperando!!! Se nos hará tarde y ya no podremos irnos!!!

Clef.- Con que llevemos a Nicona será suficiente.

Paris.- Ella nos dará lo que necesitemos.

Anais.- Entonces que estamos esperando???

Marina.- De acuerdo, pero como nos iremos.

Latís.- Como si no lo supieras ¬¬ si siempre viajas con mi maestro (ante esto la chica se sonroja)

Marina.- Este… bueno yo…

Clef.- Si no te sientes cómoda no es necesario que vayas conmigo.

Marina.- No digas tonterías se que no iría en mejores condiciones, mejor vamonos y les contare como están Ascot, Tata y el recién llegado Kyle.

Todos viajan a uno de los tantos campos que existen en Céfiro, instalándose cerca de un lago y un espeso bosque. Lucy es ayudada por Latís a bajar del caballo, Paris es incapaz de soltar a Anaís, mientras que un avergonzado Ráfaga trata de controlar a la efusiva Caldina. Finalmente Guru Clef desciende junto a Marina quien venia fuertemente abrazada a él.

Clef.- Ya… llegamos… (Dice un poco sonrojado)

Marina.- Aún no me acostumbro a viajar en esta… criatura…

Clef.- Es Fyuula Marina…

Marina.- Lo sé… pero sigo sin acostumbrarme…

Clef.- Pues yo no sé como viajabas tanto con Ascot si el solo usas sus criaturas para desplazarse.

Marina.- Ah… bueno… es que yo conviví con esas criaturas… siempre íbamos a visitarlas, también se volvieron mis amigos…

Clef.- Mmm y con Fyuula.

Marina.- Solo la veo cuando la llamas o cuando solíamos caer desde el cielo al llegar aquí.

Clef.- De acuerdo, será mejor que vayamos con los demás.

Marina.- Supongo… se han adelantado bastante.

Paris.- Creen que dejarlos solos sea una buena idea?

Lucy.- Si Paris, parece que las cosas van mejorando entre ellos y darles espacio tiene que ser de utilidad.

Latis.- Pues… yo no estoy muy seguro, sin embargo (viendo al hechicero conversar con la guerrera) el estado de Clef ha mejorado enormemente…

Anais.- También el de Marina, hace mucho que no sonreía sinceramente.

Caldina.- Eso es porque ese par necesitan estar juntos, aun tienen que resolver ciertas cosas pero van por buen camino.

Ráfaga.- Será mejor que comencemos a ubicar el lugar donde nos quedaremos… Caldina deja de estar espiando.

Caldina.- Eres un aguafiestas ¬¬, no estoy espiando… me aseguro de que todo este bien n0n.

Ráfaga.- Si claro ¬¬u

Caldina.- Además el lugar ya estaba escogido y Nikona nos dará todo.

Por fin son alcanzados por los dos faltantes.

Marina.- Y bien que hacemos primero?

Lucy.- No sé…

Caldina.- Cuéntanos como fue el nacimiento del bebé Marina…

Marina.- OO hablando de eso… (La chica comienza a buscar entre sus ropas) Kyaaaaa!!! La perdí!!! La perdí!!!

Clef.- De que hablas???

Marina.- TT Ascot me va a matar…

Caldina.- Por que haría tal cosa?

Marina.- Porque… perdí la invitación al bautizo… la envió conmigo, debí entregárselas en cuanto llegue y ahora la he perdido.

Caldina.- QUE HICISTE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????

Marina.- No te alteres… fue un accidente, a cualquiera le pasa. (La chica camina hacia atrás colocando sus manos frente a ella)

Caldina.- Pero solo a ti se te ocurre perder semejante papel!!!! (Acercándose a la guerrera con claras intenciones de ahorcarla)

Marina.- Vamos Caldina… no es para tanto…

Clef.- Ella tiene razón, Ascot nos recibiría con invitación o sin ella, así que ni se te ocurra tocarla.

Caldina.- No será demasiado tiempo… solo unos minutos y la diseco (se lanza contra la chica que comienza a correr)

Marina.- Caldina este no es tu estilo…

Latís.- Ella tiene razón, solo Marina actúa de esa forma… y con Nikona…

Paris.- De hecho…. Esa escena solo es común entre ellas.

Lucy.- Parecen el coyote y el correcaminos --"

Ráfaga.- Quienes?

Anais.- Se refiere a dos personajes animados de nuestro mundo, el coyote siempre trata de atrapar al correcaminos aunque nunca lo logra.

Ráfaga.- Ya veo…

Poco antes de que la bailarina alcance a la guerrera algo impacta contra su cabeza dejándola en el suelo e inconsciente.

Clef.- Parece que alguien se me adelanto… (Viendo a una bola blanca sobre la cabeza de Caldina)

Marina. - Gracias Nikona nnU.

Nikona.- Pupuuuuuuu... (Le entrega un sobre)

Marina.- Y esto que es? (Al verlo de cerca se da cuenta que es la invitación que había "perdido") tu la tenías???

Nikona.- Pu pu puuuuuuu pu (Traducción : La tiraste)

Marina.- Pero…. Cuando paso eso… trate de cuidarla mucho.

Nikona.- Pupu pu pupupu pu ¬¬u (Traducción: Pues mucha atención no pusiste al ir con Clef).

Marina.- O/./././.O Yo… ejem… bola de pelos como se te ocurre decir que no cuido las cosas!!! (Se lanza a perseguir a Nikona con martillo en manos).

Paris.- Esa si es Marina… -o-".

Después de jugar al gato y al ratón por un buen tiempo, todos disfrutan del día de campo, Caldina ya había perdonado a su "adorada niña" el haber perdido la invitación.

Marina.- En verdad fue un accidente…

Caldina.- Sí, si ahora lo sé… era natural que no pensarás en nada más estando con el amor de tu vida n0n.

Marina.- Caldina…

Clef.- Deja de molestarla Caldina, acaba de regresar y ya la estas atosigando.

Caldina.- Siempre de aguafiestas, pero tenías que defender a tu princesa.

Clef.- Caldina ¬¬…

Marina.- Mmm les molesta que vaya a caminar un poco???

Caldina.- Para nada querida, pero no puedes ir sola.

Clef.- Yo pienso ir con ella (acercándose a la guerrera y llevándola hacia el bosque)

Marina.- Clef…

Clef.- Dime (mirando dulcemente a la chica)

Marina.- Quiero decirte algo…

Clef.- Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

Marina.- He estado pensando y se que aún te quiero… y… me gustaría estar de nuevo a tu lado… **pero** debes contéstame algo.

Clef.- (Emocionado por lo que acaba de decirle) Lo que sea…

Marina.- Por que razón terminaste conmigo?

**Notas del autor:**

**Ruby: AL FIN!!!!! Ya era tiempo de que termináramos verdad???? No me maten… por fa… a mi ritmo de vida créanme que ya tengo un pie en el más allá. Pero el deber ante todo, primero acabo esto y luego me muero. Y seguimos lentas pero seguras jajaja.**

**Umi.- Creo que mas lentas que seguras!! Jajaja pero Ruby tiene excusa anda lastimada otra vez… pues aquí les dejamos este nuevo capitulo recién salido del horno, la relación de estos chicos va muy lenta, pero es comprensible por que Marina tiene mucho en que pensar…**

**Ruby: Oye!!! No es mi culpa que médicos ya titulados y con especialidad no sean capaces de notar que tengo fracturada la muñeca. Aunque ya me están dando tratamiento nada agradable por cierto. Ejem… es cierto aun hay muchas cosas que aclarar entre este par, y esperamos que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Umi.- Te lo dije se llama Negligencia medica!!! Como no van a notar una factura!!! En fin la guerrera al fin hizo la pregunta mas importante al hechicero, ya quiero ver como se la responde y que consecuencias puede traer su respuesta, jajaja**

**Ruby.- Claro y ahora lo arreglan haciendo de mi un alfiletero… Pero bueno sobre la respuesta del hechicero… cual será la realidad… y que creen que haga Marina cuando la conozca?? Volverá con él y con ello su mundo rosa (Puaj… odio ese color ) o… lo mandará al infierno? Por mi parte me despido y… ****Este fic tiene la contribución de la Elite 4 Entertainment y no esta hecho con fines de lucro, solo de diversión y/o cultura. Chaito.**


	6. Al fin juntos… ¿Tiempo límite?

**Historia de una realidad.**

_**Al fin juntos… ¿Tiempo límite?**_

_Si () Aquí dentro irán las acciones de los personajes, ya sea pensar, correr, o golpear a alguien como algunos ejemplos:-P_

_(N/U.-) Esto sería una nota del autor, la U significaría Umi._

_(N/R.-) Esto sería como la anterior, solo que la R, seria de Ruby es decir yo nn._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior…..

Marina.- Clef…

Clef.- Dime (mirando dulcemente a la chica)

Marina.- Quiero decirte algo…

Clef.- Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

Marina.- He estado pensando y se que aún te quiero… y… me gustaría estar de nuevo a tu lado… **pero** debes contéstame algo.

Clef.- (Emocionado por lo que acaba de decirle) Lo que sea…

Marina.- Por que razón terminaste conmigo?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef.- Hee… bueno… crees que sea importante eso ahora

Marina.- Pues se que tal vez no, pero desde que terminamos me quede con esa duda, si tu y yo nos queríamos y nuestra relación iba bien, por que me terminaste

Clef.- A veces tenemos que dejar que los deseos de la persona que amamos se hagan realidad por más que nos duela

Marina.-No entiendo a que te refieres

Clef.- Ven vamos a sentarnos y conversamos mejor

Clef la tomo de la mano y se dirigió junto a ella para buscar un lugar donde sentarse, decidieron hacerlo cerca de un pequeño lago que estaba dentro del bosque, cuando estuvieron los dos listos Marina volteo a ver a Clef esperando

Clef.- Recuerdas que hubo un tiempo en que estuve muy serio contigo, una semana antes de que regresaras al Mundo Místico

Marina.- Si, yo no entendía el por que estabas así conmigo, no habíamos discutido ni nada esa semana por eso se me hacia raro

Clef.- Pero tu estabas triste, lo recuerdas???

Marina.- (confusa) No, jamás estuve triste a tu lado

Clef se agacho un poco y rozo los labios de Marina plantándole un pequeño beso

Clef.- Estabas triste por que extrañabas a tus padres

Marina.- (sonrojada) Bueno si, pero era normal, tenia un tiempo de no verlos, pero eso no tenia nada que ver con nuestra relación

Clef.- Un día estaba buscándote, termine mis labores y lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era poder estar a tu lado, no fui fácil la búsqueda pero al final te encontré estabas en uno de los jardines con Anais…

Clef se quedo callado y Marina pregunto

Marina.- Y que paso???

Clef.- Estabas llorando…

FLASH BACK

Después de recorrer por largos minutos el castillo, el hechicero de Cefiro al fin encontró a su linda guerrera del agua que conversaba junto a Anais, sentadas en la fuente de uno de los hermosos jardines del palacio, cuando se acerco y pensaba sorprender a su novia, se detuvo cuando escucho un sollozo proveniente de ella

Anais.- Tranquila Marina, tus padres han de estar muy bien, estas preocupada por ellos???

Marina.- Preocupada no, yo se que ellos están en las mejores condiciones, solo que los extraño demasiado

Anais.- Y estoy segura que ellos a ti, pero recuerda que para nuestros padres nuestra felicidad es lo mas importantes, si eres feliz tus padres estarán mas que satisfechos

Marina.- Pero no puedo sacarlos de mi mente Anais, me hacen mucha falta…

Guru Clef no se quedo a seguir escuchando la conversación, había tomado una decisión…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Marina.- Me terminaste por que extrañaba a mis padres???

Clef.- Si

Marina.- Entonces aparte de fisgón y chismoso, idiota!

Clef.- (sorprendido) QUE???

Marina.- No terminaste de escuchar la conversación

Clef.- No, pero solo eso necesite para saber que tus padres te hacían mucha falta y que no eras totalmente feliz conmigo

Marina se levanto y le dio la espalda

Marina.- Eres un tonto no puedo creer que por eso nos hayamos separado

Clef.- Necesito que me expliques Marina

Marina.- Debiste quedarte a terminar de escuchar la conversación

FLASH BACK

Anais.- Y estoy segura que ellos a ti, pero recuerda que para nuestros padres nuestra felicidad es lo mas importantes, si eres feliz tus padres estarán mas que satisfechos

Marina.- Pero no puedo sacarlos de mi mente Anais, me hacen mucha falta…

Anais.- Pero acaso no eres feliz aquí en Cefiro junto a Clef

Marina seco sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y sonrió levemente

Marina.- El amor que tenemos Clef y yo es lo único en este mundo que me da felicidad Anais, lo amo tanto, se que extraño muchísimo a mis padres y es normal que me deprima en ocasiones, pero estando con Clef, toda mi tristeza se transforma en alegría

Anais.- Eso es amiga, a levantar esos ánimos ya veras que Clef y tu serán muy felices siempre

Marina.- Lo se…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Clef se dejo caer hacia atrás y se recargo con un árbol, el termino de la conversación que Marina tuvo con Anais, pudo haber cambiado las cosas, se sentía realmente estupido dos años perdidos, sin tenerla a su lado, sin besarla y poder tocarla manifestándole su amor

Marina.- (preocupada) Estas bien???

Clef.- No, tienes razón soy un idiota, pensé que lo que terminar contigo para que pudieras regresar con tus padres te daría felicidad pero lo único que conseguí fue lastimarte y de paso ir muriendo por dentro, realmente no te merezco

Dejo caer su cabeza derrotado, Marina no quería que esto pasara el saber la verdad solo era necesidad de su corazón para descubrir si el la seguía amando, jamás para hacerlo sentir mal, se acerco a el sujetando su mentón con la mano y haciendo que la mirara a los ojos

Marina.- No es tu culpa Clef, solo es un error, me entiendes???

Clef.- Claro que si, un estupido error que YO cometí no quieras quitarme ese crédito

Marina.- Te quiero y tu a mi, quiero que empecemos de nuevo y no me ayuda que sigamos empeñados en los errores del pasado, va a ser un nuevo comienzo, necesito que olvides lo que paso

Clef.- Perdimos dos años!!! Dos!!!

Marina.- Que recuperaremos si te callas y me besas!!!

Clef sonrió la Marina que el conocía había regresado, era su misma niña del mundo místico a la que dos años atrás le había roto el corazón, que ahora su misión era sanarlo y que mejor que empezar en ese mismo momento, la tomo por la cintura y se volteo dejándola recargada en el árbol para besarla suavemente, Marina correspondió al instante, dos largos años sin el, dos años sin el amor de su vida era demasiado. El aire faltaba, pero era una necesidad seguir demostrando lo mucho que se amaban; al terminar siguieron dándose una serie de pequeños besos mientras se miraban intensamente y sonreían mas que nunca, de nuevo estaban juntos, no necesitaban nada más. Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron para llegar con los demás, los cuales al verlos así se alegraron y sorprendieron a la vez, ya que no esperaban que la reconciliación se diera tan pronto

Caldina.- Ya regresaron???

Pregunto dando saltitos junto a Nikona

Clef.- Tu que crees???

Todos estallaron en jubilo y abrazaron a los novios, Marina estaba feliz pero aun así tenia sus dudas, debía ir despacio para que las cosas salieran bien esta vez, las chicas se quedaron juntas charlando mientras preparaban lo que Nikona les dejo para comer y los chicos conversaban cerca del lago

Marina.-Entonces quieren casarse en un par de meses???

Anais.- Si, después de platicarlo decidimos que será lo mejor, en unos dos meses cuando Ascot y Tata ya puedan venir

Caldina.- Pero antes tenemos que ir a conocer al pequeño Kyle

Anais.- Si esa es la idea, primero el bautizo y después la boda, aunque Paris se moría por adelantarla

Lucy.- Y ustedes para cuando???

Dijo Lucy en broma refiriéndose a Marina y Clef

Marina.- (riendo) Hay Lucy ni lo digas, aun tenemos que arreglar nuestra relación, crees que estamos pensando en boda??? No para nada!

Caldina.- Aunque estaría genial una boda doble, imagínense!!!

Marina.- No! Chicas es en serio, Clef y yo apenas vamos a rehacer nuestros asuntos

Anais.- Es verdad no hay que atosigar a la pareja, mejor me ayudan a planear la boda, que aunque es dentro de dos meses pienso que me faltara tiempo

Caldina.- Con nuestra ayuda hasta te sobrara, no te preocupes Anais

Anais.- Amiga solo tienes que prometernos que ya te quedaras aquí, si sales con que te vas de nuevo me complicas mucho las cosas

Marina.- No, no te preocupes estoy segura que me quedare solo espero que las cosas entre Clef y yo funcionen como antes

Lucy.- Amiga fue un malentendido, lo unico que necesitan para que funcione es amor

Anais.- Concuerdo contigo, pero creo que no solo el amor basta, la comunicación es esencial, a mi parecer fue lo que fallo la vez pasada

Marina.- Pienso igual que tu Anais

Caldina.- Bueno dejen de recordar esas cosas, lo bueno es que ya estan juntos de nuevo…

Despues de pasar la tarde todos juntos conviviendo y platicando con Marina de cómo iba la vida en Cefiro, decidieron volver al castillo al caer la noche. La pareja decidio ir a uno de los estudios a pasar el rato, Clef prendio la chimenea ya que la noche estaba algo fria y se sentaron juntos en un sillon solo a dejar pasar el tiempo, sintiendose cerca

Marina.- Entonces ellos se levantaban en las noches a atender a Kyle, pense que seria de mucha ayuda pero estaban encantados con su hijo y entre los dos siempre lo hacian, no les hare mucha falta

Clef.- Solo por el siemple echo de que no estes les haras falta

Marina.- Tu crees??? Tu piensas eso por que te gusto, no por que realmente creas que los demas lo pensaran

Clef.- En serio amor! Eres una gran compañía, eres agradable, gran conversadora y muy buena oyente, todos te adoran y yo en especial te amo

Marina.- (riendo) Por eso me lo dices!

Clef.- Si, pero creeme quien más te lo puede decir que yo… soy la persona que más te ha extrañado

Marina.-Yo tambien te extrañe a ti

Clef.- No, es imposible que me hayas extrañado como yo a ti, es demasiado

Marina sonrio y lo beso, realmente nunca se cansaria de hacerlo, el terminar con el fue su perdicion, el haber vuelto su fuente de vida. No escucharon que la puerta se abrio y la armera al igual que ellos se asusto

Presea.- Dios mio!!! No sabía que estaban aquí

Clef.- No te escuchamos llegar

Presea.- (con una sonrisa muy falsa) Así que es cierto, ya están juntos de nuevo, no saben lo mucho que me alegra

Marina.- Si, decidimos internarlo de nuevo, ya que terminamos por un error, nuestro amor no se deterioro

Presea.- Pues que bien

Clef.- Y Presea, se te ofrecía algo??? Es raro que alguien venga a este estudio

Presea.- No es raro que yo lo haga, vengo frecuentemente a pensar

Marina.- Lo sentimos, no queríamos molestar, solo buscábamos un poco de intimidad para conversar, en fin no te quitamos tiempo Presea, vamos Clef??

Clef.- Si

Los dos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación, Presea se acurruco en el sofá dejando caer una a una las lágrimas por la tristeza que le causaba esta unión.

Presea.- Sigo sin entender porque es a ella a quien prefiere… (Sigue llorando, sin percatarse de que alguien la observa)

¿?.- Porque a pesar de todo, fue ella quien lo conquistó…

Presea.- Caldina… (Sorprendida, limpiándose las lagrimas) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Caldina.- Vine a ver como estabas tú.

Presea.- ¿Cómo crees que debería estar?

Caldina.- Se que lo estas pasando mal Presea, pero quiero ayudarte.

Presea.- Ja, ¿en serio? (Pregunta sarcástica) Siempre has preferido a esa chiquilla, por que habrías de preocuparte por mí. (Dándole la espalda a la bailarina) Francamente no te creo.

Caldina.- A Marina la quiero mucho, pero también te aprecio a ti, entiendo que no es sencillo aceptar que ellos dos volvieron…

Presea.- ¿Aceptar? (Mirándola burlonamente) ¿Cuando he dicho que ya lo acepte?

Caldina.- Se que te duele, pero no tienes otro remedio.

Presea.- ¿Eso crees?, por favor Caldina cuanto crees que duren esta vez… Marina no es más que una chiquilla al lado de Clef y él lo sabe.

Caldina.- Eso no tiene nada que ver (comenta molesta)

Presea.- ¿A no?, entonces explícame por que se comporta como una. Siempre se debe hacer lo que ella dice esta acostumbrada a hacer su santa voluntad y que los demás lo aceptemos.

Caldina.- Eso no es verdad.

Presea.- Claro que lo es, por esa misma razón Clef estuvo muerto en vida por dos años… **DOS AÑOS**, ninguno de nosotros pudo ayudarlo y ahora resulta que la causante de ese estado es quien le hace superarlo.

Caldina.- Presea tú no estuviste aquí cuando todo este enrollo pasó, no puedes juzgar a la chica por algo que desconoces.

Presea.- Pero apuesto a que tú si conoces las razones no es verdad

Caldina.- Tengo mis sospechas y todas apuntan a que fue un malentendido entre ese par… uno que no resolvieron de la mejor manera y que están tratando de corregir.

Presea.- Pues me niego a aceptarlo, la primera vez me hice a un lado esperando que Clef no sufriera nunca…

Caldina.- Por eso te fuiste de viaje…

Presea.- Exacto, y cuando regrese luego de tomar fuerzas para afrontar su relación me encuentro con que esa estúpida se fue dejando destrozado al único hombre que en verdad me importa.

Caldina.- Ella se fue en las mismas condiciones cuando Clef la dejo sin motivo alguno.

Presea.- ¿Clef la dejo? (pregunta sorprendida, para sonreír ampliamente después) Es más que evidente que eso pasaría, debió darse cuenta de la clase de "persona" que es esa niña.

Caldina.- (Molesta) Dudo realmente que puedas hacer algo para separarlos… si después de dos años no has logrado nada.

Presea.- (Sonriendo) Ya lo veremos… esta vez no le dejaré el camino libre, me ha demostrado que no merece a alguien como Clef.

Caldina.- ¿Y tú sí? (pregunta irónica) no me hagas reír, hagas lo que hagas no vas a lograr nada Presea y solo vas a ocasionar problemas.

Presea.- Ese es mi asunto, solo no te entrometas Caldina porque no me va a importar de quien se trate, aquél que se meta en mi camino será eliminado… tampoco me van a importar los medios (sonríe maliciosamente mientras mira a la bailarina)

Caldina.- ¿Estas conciente de que Clef no te ama?, y que de nada te va a servir todo esto…

Presea.- Quizá… pero al menos sabré que he intentado de todo en esta ocasión.

Caldina.- ¿Aún cuando lastimes a los demás?

Presea.- Mi estimada Caldina… _"el fin justifica los medios" _y creeme que quiero obtener mi meta, sin importar que medios use.

Caldina.- Presea…

Antes de que la morena pueda decir algo más, son interrumpidas por la pequeña pelirroja quien no se percata del cambio tan repentino en la actitud de la armera.

Lucy.- (avergonzada) Lo siento, no quería interrumpir

Presea.- (fingiendo llorar aún) No te preocupes Lucy, no interrumpes nada, Caldina y yo estábamos terminando.

Caldina.- Que?? (Pensando) Como diablos… puede ser tan hipócrita…

Lucy.- Segura que estas bien Presea? (Pregunta inocente la chica)

Presea.- (Con la voz entrecortada) C-cla- claro Lucy, porque no habría de estarlo?

Caldina.- (Mirando molesta a Presea) No puedo creer esto, como eres capaz de tratar de…

Presea.- Se que esta mal sentirme así cuando es la felicidad de mis amigos!!!

Lucy.- De que hablas Presea?

Presea.- Lo siento Lucy, en verdad, se que ella es tu mejor amiga… pero no puedo evitar sentirme así…

Lucy.- ¿Es por Marina y Clef verdad?

Presea.- (agachando la cabeza) Sí… no debería sentirme así… pero… es difícil para mi…

Lucy.- (acercándose a la armera) Entiendo

La bailarina sigue pasmada ante la actuación de "esa" mujer, realmente merecía un premio por tan buena labor.

Presea.- Caldina estaba preocupada por mí, por eso vino a ver como me encontraba…

Lucy.- (Abrazando a su "amiga") Es normal Presea, no te preocupes ninguno te juzgara.

Presea.- Es que una parte de mi esta feliz por ellos… pero la otra… mi corazón grita mis sentimientos…

Lucy.- Cuentas con nosotros… verdad Caldina? (Voltea a ver a la morena)

Caldina.- Conmigo no cuentes para defender a esta… no es lo que crees Lucy.

Lucy.- Como puedes decir eso??? Presea esta sufriendo Caldina, y es nuestra amiga… no puedo creer que tengas esa actitud con ella.

Caldina.- Cree en lo que te digo Lucy, bien sabes que jamás te mentiría.

Presea.- Entiendo que apoyes a Marina, siempre la has preferido a ella… pero acaso no comprendes mi dolor (todo lo dice sonriendo, ya que Lucy al estar volteada no la ve)

Caldina.- Lo comprendo, pero no voy a apoyar lo que estas pensando… y sabes que odio las hipocresías.

Lucy.- (Molesta) No te entiendo Caldina… pero no importa, Presea si cuenta conmigo y se que Anais y los demás estarán de acuerdo.

La morena se desespera, dejando a la guerrera de fuego y a la armera _(N/R.- Sigo insistiendo en que cambiemos el orden de las letras… ¿Quién esta conmigo?)_, está última sonriendo ampliamente.

Lucy.- No entiendo su comportamiento… pero no te preocupes Presea… Halaré con Anais.

Presea.- (volviendo a su actitud triste) Gracias Lucy, se que ustedes siempre estarán conmigo.

Lucy.- Será mejor que descanses, creo que ha sido un día largo en la mañana veremos como resolvemos este asunto si? (Sonríe sinceramente)

Presea.- Claro… yo me quedaré aquí un poco más…

Lucy.- Pero…

Presea.- (al notar la mirada preocupada de Lucy) Sólo un poco necesito relajarme.

Lucy.- Esta bien… nos vemos mañana…

La chica se retira dejando a la rubia envuelta en sus pensamientos… o eso cree ella.

Presea.- Bien… el plan ya esta iniciado, después de todo… se trata de Lucy… la linda e inocente Lucy, o quizá lo torpe e imbécil de Lucy. (Sonríe perversamente) A este ritmo solo estarán en mí contra Caldina y la pareja de tortolos.

**Notas del autor:**

**Ruby.- Sí… merezco la muerte, lo sé… demo… aún no he hecho testamento así que denme chance quieren??? En verdad lamento la tardanza, se que has estado esperando el capitulo con ansias.. y quizá quedo corto… muy corto comparado con los otros pero… mi neurona no dio para más… entre cierto torneo, mi reingreso a la uni, los tumores renales y el fic… pues… eh… creo que me bloquee nn. Pero aquí les dejamos el siguiente capitulo, prometo ponerme a trabajar más duro en serio… Verdad Umi?.**

**Umi.- Yo tambien tratare, pero el trabajo, la familia, el novio, los compromisos sociales, mis otros fics!!! No ayudan en nada!!! Pero pondre todo mi esfuerzo lo juro!!! Esperemos que no quieran matarnos y que este capitulo sea de su agrado, ya vimos que las intenciones de Presea no son las mejores, en el siguiente capitulo veremos de lo que podría ser capaz solo por amor… enfermizo, pero amor al final! **

**Ruby.- No les recuerdes los otros fics… esos los tengo interrumpidos nnUUU no he pasado mis notas a la compu… pero si… esperamos que sea de su agrado y por fa no me maten… ya tengo un pie en el más allá, de nuevo… incluso ya perdí la cuenta o.o… pero ya me regañaron por eso… otra vez U.ú. Pero ya… en serio trabajare más y dormiré menos… lo prometo n.n. Algo más que agregar amiga?**

**Umi.- No creo que es todo, solo espero que puedan dejarnos comentarios por este capitulo se que no nos los merecemos pero no sean malos!!! Eso nos ayudara a que trabajemos más rápido!!! Me despido les mando besos y un gran abrazo! Además Ruby y yo teníamos tanto sin vernos que era normal que no publicáramos! **

**Ruby.- Eso es cierto… el cambio de horarios fue muy brusco jejeje, de nuevo a mis desveladas… prometo que ya no dormiré 3 horas al día . , pero bueno es todo por ahora, nos despedimos y esperamos que nos perdonen con este capitulo. ****Este fic tiene la contribución de la Elite 4 Entertainment y no esta hecho con fines de lucro, solo de diversión y/o cultura. Chaito.**


	7. ¿¿¿Buenas ideas?

**Historia de una realidad.**

_**¿¿¿Buenas ideas???**_

_Si () Aquí dentro irán las acciones de los personajes, ya sea pensar, correr, o golpear a alguien como algunos ejemplos:-P_

_(N/U.-) Esto sería una nota del autor, la U significaría Umi._

_(N/R.-) Esto sería como la anterior, solo que la R, seria de Ruby es decir yo nn._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior…..

Lucy.- Será mejor que descanses, creo que ha sido un día largo en la mañana veremos como resolvemos este asunto si? (Sonríe sinceramente)

Presea.- Claro… yo me quedaré aquí un poco más…

Lucy.- Pero…

Presea.- (al notar la mirada preocupada de Lucy) Sólo un poco necesito relajarme.

Lucy.- Esta bien… nos vemos mañana…

La chica se retira dejando a la rubia envuelta en sus pensamientos… o eso cree ella.

Presea.- Bien… el plan ya esta iniciado, después de todo… se trata de Lucy… la linda e inocente Lucy, o quizá lo torpe e imbécil de Lucy. (Sonríe perversamente) A este ritmo solo estarán en mí contra Caldina y la pareja de tórtolos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la conversación con la rubia, la guerrera de fuego se dirige al cuarto de su amiga ojiverde.

Lucy.- Aún no entiendo la actitud de Caldina, Presea solo necesita nuestro apoyo… Aunque es extraño, Caldina jamás se había comportado de esa forma.

Una vez frente a la puerta, la chica toca la puerta esperando a que su amiga abra y deseando que no este ocupada.

Anais.- ¡¿Lucy?! (Notando la mirada preocupada de la chica) ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Lucy.- Bueno… en realidad tiene que ver con Marina y Guru Clef.

Anais.- ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?, no me digas que otra vez…

Lucy.- ¡¡¡NO!!! Lo que pasa es que Presea también esta involucrada.

Anais.- Me estas confundiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver Presea en este asunto?

Lucy.- Es más que obvio que Presea esta enamorada de Guru Clef, todos sabemos eso.

Anais.- Sí, igual que Ascot lo estuvo de Marina así que no entiendo que tiene que ver.

Lucy.- Anais… Presea **SIGUE ENAMORADA **(Haciendo énfasis en las última palabras) y la esta pasando muy mal.

Anais.- Entiendo, pero nosotras que podemos hacer.

Lucy.- Estoy segura que si hablamos con Marina ella entenderá, (ilusionada) estoy segura.

Anais.- Lucy… (Mirando preocupada a la pelirroja) ¿Y que vamos a decirle?

Lucy.- Todavía no lo sé, por eso vine contigo para que me ayudaras. Marina entenderá que esta lastimando a Presea.

Anais.- Si Lucy, pero no creo que ceda tan fácilmente sabes como es ella.

Lucy.- No es egoísta la conocemos mejor que nadie y por más digan que lo es bien sabemos que es mentira, (insistiendo) por eso accederá.

Anais.- Es más complicado de lo que parece.

Lucy.- No tiene por que serlo, (Dice tercamente) hablando con ella se arreglara todo.

Anais.- Claro, solo hay que decirle (Sarcástica) "Marina, sabemos que acabas de recobrar tu felicidad, pero por tu culpa Presea esta sufriendo… Así que Lucy y yo creemos que lo mejor es que te olvides de Guru Clef"

Lucy.- ¡No quise decir eso! (Molesta) Porque nadie puede ponerse en el lugar de Presea.

Anais.- No es eso Lucy, pero Marina es nuestra mejor amiga y solo hasta hace poco vuelve a sonreír sinceramente. No somos nadie para arrebatarle eso.

Lucy.- Pero ella nos tuvo a nosotras cuando estaba deprimida. Presea también es amiga nuestra.

Anais.- Lo sé, quizá Caldina tenga una idea.

Lucy.- Lo dudo, (frunciendo el ceño) se niega a apoyar a Presea.

Anais.- Caldina negando su ayuda (sorprendida) No es algo típico de ella.

Lucy.- No se que le pasa, tiene una actitud muy agresiva contra Presea, por eso nosotras debemos ayudarla…

Anais.-… Sigo sin estar segura Lucy.

Lucy.- Vamos Anais, Presea nos ha ayudado en innumerables ocasiones, es nuestro turno.

Anais.- En eso tienes razón siempre que la necesitamos Presea ha estado con nosotras, desde que llegamos a Cefiro.

Lucy.- No digo que Marina y Clef se separen jamás haría algo para lastimar a Marina… Solo quiero que sean un poco más discretos.

Anais.- Mmm eso será difícil, aunque Marina nunca ha sido muy expresiva pero todo eso cambia cuando esta con Guru Clef y viceversa.

Lucy.- Jejeje lo sé, es sorprendente el cambio que sufrieron ambos cuando iniciaron su relación.

Anais.- Además, recuerda que se acaban de reconciliar… prácticamente derramaran miel. _(N/R.-Solo espero que no sea tanta… me vaya a dar Diabetes )_

Lucy.- Debemos intentarlo, (suplicante) vamos Anais, estoy segura que Presea haría lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotras de ser necesario.

Anais.- Yo… (Suspira para luego mirar a Lucy quien espera su respuesta) De acuerdo… acepto, te ayudare a convencer a Marina.

Lucy.- ¡Perfecto! (Se lanza a abrazar a la rubia) Bien, debemos hablar con Latis y Paris, ellos se encargaran de Guru Clef.

Anais.- No te precipites, aún ni siquiera sabemos si Marina aceptara… mucho menos que Guru Clef ceda.

Lucy.- Por eso los chicos se encargaran de convencer a Guru Clef.

Anais.- No perdemos nada con intentarlo, pero dudo que logremos hacerlo.

Lucy.- No seas pesimista (entusiasta) verás que lo conseguiremos.

Anais.- Si tú lo dices…

Lucy.- ¡Claro! Pero será mejor que vayamos a dormir, se ha hecho tarde y debemos hablar con ellos a primera hora.

A la mañana siguiente, las dos chicas caminaban por el pasillo, parecían buscar algo, sin embargo, su objetivo no era visible.

Lucy.- ¿Dónde crees que este?

Anais.- No lo sé Lucy, Marina nunca se levanta tan temprano.

Lucy.- Tenemos que encontrarla y convencerla, Marina tiene que ser conciente.

¿?.- ¿Conciente de que Lucy (pregunta una curiosa morena, vestida provocativamente)

Lucy.- Ya te lo dije Caldina (molesta) y también sabemos que no contamos contigo.

Caldina.- Así que sigues con la idea de ayudar a Presea… (Rodando los ojos) quien no lo necesita.

Lucy.- Es más que obvio que Presea nos necesita, pero a ti eso no te importa.

Caldina.- Lucy se que eres noble y muy ingenua… pero te estas excediendo… es demasiado y Presea se esta aprovechando de ello.

Anais.- ¿Qué tratas de decir? (confundida) Explícate Caldina.

Caldina.- Niñas… Presea no es lo que aparenta, bien sabe que Lucy es noble e inocente y lo esta explotando.

Lucy.- ¡¡¡PRESEA JAMÁS HARIA ALGO ASÍ!!! (Mirando fieramente a la bailarina) siempre hemos podido confiar en ella.

Caldina.- Solo digo que los celos y la obsesión que tiene, porque lo que siente por Guru Clef no es amor la están impulsando a comportarse así.

Lucy.- ¡¡¡TÚ NO LA CONOCES!!! (Molesta) Anais y yo conocemos desde hace mucho a Presea, incluso antes que tú, no hables como si en verdad supieras sobre ella.

Anais.- Lucy, calmate… no creo que Caldina diga las cosas solo porque sí.

Lucy.- No Anais, Caldina no soporta a Presea… ni siquiera tiene motivos para ello.

Caldina.- Tengo más motivos de los que crees Lucy.

Lucy.- ¡MENTIRA! Presea jamás nos haría daño, no es como tú (se aleja corriendo del lugar)

Anai.- Caldina… no le hagas caso (mira a la bailarina quien sigue en shock) quiere ayudar a Presea sin causar problemas pero…

Caldina.- Dudo que pueda hacerlo, no te preocupes por mí Anais, solo ten presente que Presea no es la víctima. (Se da la vuelta alejándose de la castaña).

Anais.- Ya empezaron los problemas… (Suspira cansadamente) y eso que aún no hablamos con Marina.

Por otro lado la chica en cuestión se encuentra dando un paseo en compañía del hechicero.

Marina.- Atchis!!! (frota su nariz) creo que voy a resfriarme U.ú (el "joven" a su lado coloca la capa sobre ella) gracias.

Clef.- No puedo dejar que te enfermes (sonriendo) además yo soy el responsable de que estuvieras descubierta anoche por tanto tiempo.

Marina.- ¡¡¡CLEF!!! (Sonrojada) no digas esas cosas.

Clef.- ¿Sabes que te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas? (mirándola dulcemente)

Marina.- Jejeje, aún así dudo que sea por eso… probablemente alguien esta hablando sobre mí.

Clef.- Espero sean cosas buenas (serio) no pienso tolerar que hagan lo contrario.

Marina.- Jajaja, eso es algo que te agradezco y aunque para ti soy de lo mejor no es así para todos (lo abraza)

Clef.- Pues debería, quien no vea que eres maravillosa es porque esta ciego.

Marina.- Mmm eso te podría causar problemas (traviesa) ¿te imaginas cuanta competencia tendrías?

Clef.- ¿Competencia? (acercando su rostro al de la chica) No me importaría competir por tan bella dama.

Marina.- Pues yo dudo que alguien pueda vencer a tal caballero (tomando el rostro del hechicero entre sus manos)

Clef.- No sabes lo bien que me hace sentir eso (acariciando los labios de la guerrera) poder tener a la mujer más extraordinaria de todo Cefiro e incluso mundo místico.

Marina.- Basta… vas ha lograr que me vuelva más vanidosa y egocéntrica de lo que ya soy (rodeando el cuello del hechicero con sus brazos).

Una castaña con no muy buenas intenciones interrumpe a la pareja.

¿?.- Por favor no… eso sería un castigo para cualquiera a tu alrededor Marina.

Marina.- ¡Presea! (alejándose del hechicero completamente sonrojada) no esperábamos verte por aquí O/./././OU

Presa.- Es evidente que no (sarcástica) ¿no tienes trabajo _Clef_?

Clef.- Mejor que nadie sabes que jamás dejo mis obligaciones.

Presea.- No debería molestarte, fue una simple e inofensiva pregunta; además, solo me aseguro que el "amor" no te vuelva descuidado mi _querido Clef._

Clef.- No tengo mi puesto por nada Presea (mirando significativamente a la armera) no olvides quien soy y las razones por las que conservo ese título.

Marina.- Clef… no seas tan duro con Presea…

Presea.- No es asunto tuyo Marina **Guru Clef **(haciendo énfasis en el título) siempre ha sido así, en especial conmigo.

Clef.- Por tu bien Presea no vuelvas a hablarle de esa forma a Marina.

Presea.- ¿De que forma? (burlona) Dudo que la _princesita _sea tan delicada.

Marina.- Presea… (Confundida) ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Presea.- ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo Marina?

Marina.- Te notó extraña, además yo solo quería ayudarte.

Presea.- ¿Ayudarme? No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda, durante años me las he arreglado sola, además más que ayudarme te has dedicado a arrebatarme lo único que me importa en la vida. (Les da la espalda a la pareja)

Marina.- ¿Qué… tratas de decir?

Presea.- No piensas decir nada Guru Clef, porque estoy segura que tú si sabes a que me refiero.

Clef.- No tengo nada que decir, es bastante obvia mi postura (abrazando a una confundida guerrera de agua)

La castaña al ver la acción del Guru se retira del lugar hecha una furia, dejando a la pareja bastante contrariada por la situación recién vivida.

Marina.- Que le sucede???

Clef.- No tengo la mas mínima idea (fingió excelentemente)

Marina.- Puedo jurarte que tiene algo Clef, tu la escuchaste "te has dedicado a arrebatarme lo único que me importa en la vida"

Y trato de pensar aun mas a fondo, Guru Clef la miraba tratando de evitar que descubrirera lo que le pasaba a Presea

Clef.- No te preocupes por ella si, Presea esta hostil con todo el mundo

Marina.- Solo dime una cosa si? (le dio un pequeño beso) Presea esta enamorada de ti???

Guru Clef suspiro fuertemente, sabia que la hermosa guerrera que tenia enfrente no era para nada tonta

Clef.- Cambiaria en algo nuestra relación si la respuesta es positiva???- Marina negó con la cabeza- Pues al parecer si, preciosa no quiero que con esto vayas a sentirte en la obligación de permitirle insultarte

Marina.- No te preocupes solo quería estar al tanto de esto, ya veré como arreglo las cosas con ella, esta bien??? – le sonrió dulcemente

Clef.- Eres demasiado convincente

Y se enfrascaron en una serie de dulces besos, Clef estaba consciente que no quería herir a la armera, pero el solo dejar los dulces labios de su guerrera hacían que su estomago sintiera un gran vacio y su corazón doliera fuertemente

Lucy.- Mmm chicos!!!

La pareja se separo asustada, no pensaron que tendrían publico, Clef sonrio y Marina le correspondió avergonzada con las mejillas teñidas de un color carmín

Marina.- Chicas, hola! Clef y yo conversábamos (se quedo callada un momento) y… pues…

Clef.- Que las trae por aquí???

Lucy.- Queríamos hablar con Marina, nos permites unos momentos a solas Guru Clef???

Le dijo Lucy con la voz más inocente que podía

Clef.- Claro chicas, me retiro (beso a su chica) Nos vemos después

Ella solo asintió y junto a sus amigas fue a sentarse bajo un frondoso árbol, Lucy estaba muy decidida y Anais se veía nerviosa

Marina.- Sucede algo??? Es sobre la boda???

Anais.- Cual boda??? (Pregunto mortificada)

Marina.- La tuya… pasa algo??? Por que estas tan despistada???

Anais.- Yo estoy excelente

Lucy.- Si Anais esta muy bien, pero sabes algo… bueno cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que estabas en un notable empalagamiento con Clef???

Marina.- Empalagamiento??? Así le llamas a que lo bese???

Lucy.- Exactamente y pasaste la noche con él verdad???

Marina.- Amiga me preocupa que sepas mas tu de lo que hago que yo

Lucy.- Es normal que estén así, todos lo entendemos en serio, pero crees que podrían ser un poco mas discretos… (dijo bajando la voz)

Marina.- Discretos??? Chicas no creo que este haciendo nada malo, solo pasar tiempo con mí novio

Anais.- Pero nunca pensamos en las consecuencias de nuestras acciones

Dijo la guerrera filosóficamente

Lucy.- Marina, están lastimando a Presea, no se si sabias que Presea esta enamorada de Guru Clef… ella se siente muy mal cuando los ve juntos, créeme que no ha de sentirse mucho mejor si los encuentra en cada lugar del castillo besándose

Marina se quedo reflexionando un buen tiempo, si bien no eran de esos típicos novios que esperaban encontrar cualquier lugar apartado para demostrarse físicamente sus sentimientos, sabia que últimamente si se había dejado llevar por lo que su corazón sentía, pero estaba consciente que teniendo cerca a Clef cambiaba un poco su forma de actuar

Marina.- Disculpen chicas no lo había notado, en fin cual es tu propuesta Lucy???

Lucy.- Bueno solo sean mas discretos y tómenla mas en cuenta, yo se que si tu hablas con Guru Clef el entenderá

Marina.- Esta bien, conversare con él sobre esto a ver que piensa

Lucy.- Bueno tenemos que dejarte, iremos a buscar a Latis y Paris, tenemos que hablar con ellos

Marina.- Esta bien chicas las veo luego!!!

La guerrera se despidió con una sonrisa, Lucy iba muy contenta por haber logrado su cometido, Anais iba dudosa aun no sabia si esto estaba bien, volteo a ver a su amiga que se encontraba acariciando unas lindas flores que se encontraban junto al árbol donde habían decidido tener su charla

Anais.- Ahora a donde vamos???

Lucy.- Pues a hablar con los chicos, su misión será hablar con Guru Clef sobre esto mismo y pues… todo solucionado

Anais.- No se por que esto no me esta gustando Lucy, recién continuaron su relación, creo que solo empeñaremos su felicidad

Lucy.- No seas tonta, están juntos eso debería de bastarles (dijo feliz)

Anais.- Te bastaría a ti solo estar con Latis, sin poder demostrarle lo mucho que lo quieres ni siquiera besándolo???

Lucy.- Anais esa no es la cuestión, vamos!!!

Después de una larga caminata por el castillo, al fin encontraron a los chicos, estaban en un amplio jardín practicando con sus espadas, Latis solo portaba su traje negro sin la armadura y Paris solo su pantalón, la camisa la encontraron a un lado echa trizas, seguramente después de encontrarse en ese estado había encontrado inútil portarla, cuando se percataron de la presencia de las chicas, dejaron su combate pendiente

Paris.- Hola (beso a su chica como saludo) Que gusto verlas por aquí!!

Anais.- Hola!!!

Le dijo ella correspondiendo su beso y sintiéndose un poco culpable, por que ella si podía besar a Paris en medio de un jardín??? Solo por que su prometido no tenia alguna chica con el corazón roto rondando por ahí???

Paris.- Por que esa cara??? No te alegras de verme???

Pregunto el príncipe coqueto

Anais.- Me alegra muchísimo verte, pero queríamos hablar con ustedes… Lucy

Lucy.- Si, bueno… fuimos a hablar con Marina, de un asunto que creo que nos corresponde a todos, últimamente la nueva pareja, bueno no es tan nueva por que es la segunda vez que están juntos, pero están nuevamente juntos

Anais solo respiro exasperada

Anais.- Lucy te estas yendo por la tangente, se refiere a Marina y Clef

Lucy.- Bueno ellos, están juntos otra vez y pues derraman miel por todo el castillo

Latis.- Y eso nos corresponde a todos???

Lucy.- Amor aun no termino… en fin, ellos están muy cariñosos y es comprensible por que se aman en serio, pero a veces el amor puede lastimarnos

Paris.- Nos lastima que estén juntos???

Los chicos estaban confundidos y Anais solo quería que Lucy terminara de explicar

Anais.- Has la historia más corta Lucy

Lucy.- Esta bien, esta bien… hablamos con Marina para que fuera un poco mas discreta con sus manifestaciones de amor para Guru Clef, lo que necesitamos es que ustedes hablen con él para pedirle lo mismo, todo esto con la finalidad que Presea no sufra

La cara de los chicos fue todo un dilema, pero no tardaron en responder

Latis.- Contrario a lo que tu piensas Lucy, yo creo que no esta bien que nos entrometamos en esto, es el problema de los chicos y de Presea, será mejor mantenernos al margen

Lucy.- Pero Presea sufre, puedes dormir sabiendo eso???

Latis.- Mientras tu no sufras puedo dormir excelente!

La pelirroja solo dio la media vuelta y salió del jardín, Latis resignado fue tras ella

Paris.- Tu que opinas sobre esto???

Anais.- No lo se, no me gustaría pensar en Presea sufriendo pero no se por que esta idea no me suena bien, y tu???

Paris.- Yo pienso que eres mi prometida… mis pensamientos solo rondan en los preparativos y la gran fecha, será como tu quieras preciosa yo te apoyo, solo espero que las cosas no se salgan de control

Anais.- Yo aun mas, en fin que vas a hacer ahora???

Paris.- Voy a pasar tiempo a solas con mí prometida… en mi habitación

Comento pícaro, Anais se dejo llevar a la senda que Paris la conducía, era increíble como su conciencia le molestaba tanto, la idea de Lucy no le estaba agradando absolutamente nada.

**Notas del autor:**

**Umi.- Lo siento!!! Lo siento!!! En verdad lo siento mucho!!! No se que mas decirle a parte de eso, bueno excepto Feliz año!!! Jajaja aunque ya pasaron varios días, no había tenido oportunidad de decírselos, al menos en este fic!!!**

**Ruby.- ¿Qué creen? Volvimos!!!!!! -siente las miradas asesinas por parte de los lectores- Etto… no les da gusto??? nnUUU –no hay cambio en ellos- creo que no UU PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!! PERDON!!!, PERDON!!!, PERDON!!!, PERDON!!!, PERDON!!!, PERDON!!!, PERDON!!!, PERDON!!!, PERDON!!!, PERDON!!!, PERDON!!!, PERDON!!!, PERDON!!!, PERDON!!!, PERDON!!!,… solo puedo pedir las más sinceras disculpas a cada uno de ustedes. Ha sido mi culpa todo el retraso… Umi terminó rápidamente con su parte a pesar de sus diversos compromisos, yo por mi lado no pude distribuir mi tiempo de forma adecuada. **

**Les suplico de la manera más atenta que… NO ME MATEN, acabo de salir del hospital –si al fin termine mi turno… al menos por hoy- y no tengo muchas ganas de volver a menos hasta el lunes . , aún me queda un poco de vida fuera de este. **

**Es más, este capitulo lleva dos días terminado y de nueva cuenta por mi culpa no había podido publicarse, incluso Umi no pudo comentar mucho ya que tuvo que irse y yo seguía sin poder avanzar con él. Sin embargo JURO en verdad JURO tener el final de este fanfic antes de Julio, pues de lo contrario dudo que puedan verlo, por dos razones… una: no tendré tiempo en cuanto ingrese al internado; y dos: quizá no sobreviva nnUU. Esperamos sus comentarios aunque sea para recordarnos de quien nacimos… demo, no se ensañen con Umi, la más culpable de este retraso soy yo.**

**Comenzaré a escribir de inmediato la siguiente parte para que no tener más retrasos; una nueva disculpa y espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y haya valido la pena tanta espera.**

**Este fic tiene la contribución de la Elite 4 Entertainment y no esta hecho con fines de lucro, solo de diversión y/o cultura. Chaito.**


	8. Manipulaciones

Historia de una realidad

**Historia de una realidad.**

_**Manipulación…**_

_Si () Aquí dentro irán las acciones de los personajes, ya sea pensar, correr, o golpear a alguien como algunos ejemplos:-P_

_(N/U.-) Esto sería una nota del autor, la U significaría Umi._

_(N/R.-) Esto sería como la anterior, solo que la R, seria de Ruby es decir yo nn._

--

En el capitulo anterior…..

Anais.- No lo se, no me gustaría pensar en Presea sufriendo pero no se por que esta idea no me suena bien, y tu??

Paris.- Yo pienso que eres mi prometida… mis pensamientos solo rondan en los preparativos y la gran fecha, será como tu quieras preciosa yo te apoyo, solo espero que las cosas no se salgan de control

Anais.- Yo aun más, en fin que vas a hacer ahora??

Paris.- Voy a pasar tiempo a solas con mí prometida… en mi habitación

Comento pícaro, Anais se dejo llevar a la senda que Paris la conducía, era increíble como su conciencia le molestaba tanto, la idea de Lucy no le estaba agradando absolutamente nada.

--

Una joven de cabello rojizo camina prestadamente a través el jardín siendo seguida de cerca por un apuesto pelinegro.

Latis.- Lucy… quieres detenerte?

Lucy.- Por que habría de hacerlo… (Con los ojos llorosos) tú no me entiendes.

Latis. ¿Qué quieres que entienda? Que te estas involucrando en una relación que solo concierne a **DOS** personas y tú no eres ninguna de esas dos.

Lucy.- Pero Presea sufre y eso si me concierne.

Latis.- Oh… entonces es mejor que sufran dos personas en lugar de una.

Lucy.- ¿Eh? No… solo que…

Latis.- De esas personas una es tu mejor amiga, a quien hace poco defendiste como si se te fuera la vida en ello…

Lucy.- Sí lo sé…

Latis.- Me reclamaste que me opusiera a esa relación y ahora apoyas más a Presea.

Lucy.- No la apoyo más solo trato de entenderla; ella sin nosotras esta sola.

Latis.- Lucy… Presea no es la armero por nada.

Lucy.- No te entiendo.

Latis.- Como te lo explico… (Suspiro) verás Lucy ¿recuerdas que hacia Presea cuando la encontraron por primera vez?

Lucy.- Si, buscaba a Nikona (confundida) ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Latis.- ¿Para que la buscaba?

Lucy.- Quería castigarla por haber desordenado su estudio. No le veo nada de malo.

Latis.- ¿Segura? (la chica niega)

Lucy.- Solo quería tirarle un poco las orejas

Latis.- Ok… ¿a ustedes como las recibió?

Lucy.- Cuando nos vio desconfió de nosotras pero después nos sonrió sinceramente.

Latis.- ¿Cómo estaba la casa?

Lucy.- No entiendo…

Latis.- Lucy… (Algo exasperado) ¿Cuándo entraron a la casa que fue lo que paso en ella?

Lucy.- Ahhhhh (haciendo memoria) pues había muchas trampas… y en más de una ocasión estuvimos a punto de morir rebanadas o por caer a un pozo sin fondo.

Latis.- ¿Y Presea que hizo?

Lucy.- Ella salio después sorprendida de que hubiéramos evitado todas sus trampas y dijo que había disfrutado mucho viéndonos tratar de sobrevivir ante sus armas.

Latis.- ¿Eso no te dice nada?

Lucy.- No… Presea no sabía quienes éramos tenía derecho de defenderse.

Latis.- … (dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, cerrando los ojos para calmarse) Lucy… tienes que entender que…

Lucy.- NO! No necesito entender nada, solo quiero saber por que no me apoyas!! _(N/R.- Eso se llama chantaje!!)._

Latis.- Porque no es bueno meterte en este tipo de líos… además, te repito ese asunto solo concierne a dos personas y tú no eres ninguna de ellas.

Lucy.- Pero Presea esta en medio… (Dice insistente la pelirroja)

Latis.- Pero no es asunto tuyo… no debes involucrarte en la relación de Marina y Clef.

Lucy.- TÚ LO HICISTE!! (Lo mira enojada)

Latis.- ¿Y qué obtuve con ello? (la mira fríamente) discusiones contigo, hacer sentir mal a más de uno, quedar como idiota cuando creía que Ascot y Marina se casaban

Lucy.- Latis…

Latis.- ¿Quieres que siga? (suspira) No quiero que cometas un error.

Lucy.- No es un error (tercamente) solo es ayudar a Presea… entiéndelo.

Latis.- Ok… (Mirándola seriamente) hablaré con Clef, si el acepta tu plan seguirá adelante pero, si se rehúsa, mi apoyo estará con él ¿queda claro?

Lucy.- Pero si tú intentas persuadirlo… él accederá, es a ti a quien más escucha….

Latis.- Lucy, ya me involucre mucho la primera vez… no pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

Lucy.- Pero…

Latis.- Si accedo a hablar con él es por ti… pero no pienso obligar a Clef a hacer algo que no quiera.

Lucy.- Pero el debe saber que es por una buena causa…

Latis.- Lucy… ya vi a mi maestro medio muerto por estar separado de Marina no quiero ser yo el responsable de que eso vuelva a suceder.

Lucy.- Latis… el punto no es separarlos.

Latis.- Entiende Lucy, es por tu bien.

Lucy.- Pero Presea…

Latis.- Yo no le debo nada a Presea.

Lucy.- ¡Pero yo si!

Latis.- Y también a Guru Clef… Marina es tu amiga, prácticamente tu hermana…

Lucy.- Si, igual que Anais… desde que llegamos a Céfiro las cosas han sido así, Guru Clef era como el hermano mayor.

Latis.- Y aún con esos pensamientos… ¿crees que lo más correcto es meterte en la relación de esos dos?

Lucy.- No es meterme!!

Latis.- Lucy así no demuestras el cariño que dices tener hacia ellos, linda piensa bien las cosas.

Lucy.- Yo… no quiero que se separen solo pido un poco de discreción.

Latis.- Ponte en el lugar de Marina…

Lucy.- Yo si aceptaría!!

Latis.- Pero yo no (pensando) como estoy seguro que pasará con Clef.

Lucy.- No le veo lo malo al asunto… no es complicado.

Latis.- Las cosas no son tan sencillas Lucy, tú no has tenido que pasar por una situación así.

Lucy.- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Latis.- Tiene mucho que ver, es como si te pidiera que hicieras algo similar por Primavera.

Lucy.- ¿Primavera?

Latis.- Así es Lucy, Primavera estaba enamorada de mí.

Lucy.- Ella… (Pálida) ella sentía algo por ti?

Latis.- Sí, sin embargo ella entendió y aceptó que yo te amaba a ti.

Lucy.- Yo no sabía eso (bajando la mirada)

Latis.- No te lo dije porque no era necesario, sin embargo, quiero que te des cuenta que el amor nunca es egoísta Lucy.

Lucy.- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Latis.- Primavera dejo que yo eligiera a quien amaba y después de eso nunca te armo algún escándalo.

Lucy.- Si lo hizo y varios ¬¬

Latis.- Eso fue mucho antes de formalizar nuestra relación luego de eso hable con ella.

Lucy.- Por eso dejo de molestarme… (sorprendida) ¿Esa fue la razón por la que abandonó el castillo)

Latis.- En parte, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas pero logró superar esa decepción recuerda que ahora te trata mucho mejor.

Lucy.- Eso es cierto, aunque no deja de amenazarme con que si te lastimo me las tendré que ver con ella (sonríe levemente).

Latis.- Solo quiere protegerme, así como yo trate de hacerlo con Guru Clef.

Lucy.- Pero Marina tampoco lo paso muy bien, ella estaba igual que él.

Latis.- Más a mi favor, actualmente **AMBOS **están bien, no quieras opacar esa felicidad.

Lucy.- No quiero hacer eso pero, Presea también es mi amiga.

Latis.- … (suspira molesto) No puedo hacer más de lo que ya dije, apoyaré a Clef sea cual sea su decisión por el simple hecho de que se quien es Presea.

Lucy.- Pero Latis…

Latis.- Nada me hará cambiar de parecer Lucy, se muy bien quien es Presea.

Lucy.- Esta bien… solo no olvides hablar con Guru Clef.

Latis.- Se las cosas que tengo que hacer y sabes que no me gusta que me las estén repitiendo, hablaré con Clef solo por que me lo pides.

Lucy.- Con eso me basta (sonriendo ampliamente) gracias Latis, se que Guru Clef te escuchara.

Latis.- Lo dudo, Clef no es de los que cambia su comportamiento solo porque alguien se lo pide (pensando) Y menos si detrás de esa petición esta Presea.

Lucy.- No seas pesimista (se cuelga del brazo del chico).

Latis.- Como digas solo quiero que te des cuenta de la situación.

Lucy.- Ya no hay nada más que discutir, gracias por ayudarme (le da un suave beso en los labios).

Latis.- ¿Tengo opción? No me gusta estar disgustado contigo.

Lucy.- Jejeje a mi tampoco (sonríe) pero yo solo quería que me comprendieras.

Latis.- Lo hago… en parte (mirándola dulcemente) ¿Ya puedo pasar tiempo con mi novia sin que esta piense en alguien más?

Lucy.- ¡Claro!

Ambos dan por concluida la conversación y caminan lentamente hacia el castillo, por otro lado una peliazul se encuentra meditando en el salón.

Marina.- Rayos… estoy muy confundida, pobre Presea no quisiera estar en su lugar (caminando de un lado a otro).

¿?.- Marina… ¿te sientes bien?

Marina.- ¡PRESEA! (esquivando la mirada de la armero) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Presea.- Bueno… el salón es de todos (mirándola fijamente) Marina, verás… yo… quería pedirte una disculpa.

Marina.- ¿Qué? (sorprendida) ¿Por qué?

Presea.- Eh… mi comportamiento hace un rato no fue el mejor, no puedo culparte por… por ser… (bajando la vista mientras finge llorar) por ser la mujer que Clef… digo…Guru Clef ama.

Marina.- Presea (viéndola tristemente) no es mi intención hacerte sufrir.

Presea.- Lo sé… pero es algo inevitable (comienza a sollozar) mientras ustedes anden besándose por cada rincón del castillo…

Marina.- Yo… O/./././.O lo siento, en verdad no me he controlado estaba tan feliz de volver con Clef que no pensé en nada más.

Presea.- Ni en nada y mucho menos en nadie (apretando los puños) no seas egoísta.

Marina.- ¿E-egoísta? (pálida)

Presea.- Piensa un poco en como me siento (disfrutando de la reacción de la guerrera) no es nada cómodo encontrarlos en todo sitio.

Marina.- Creo que… exageras un poco…

Presea.- ¿Exagerar? (molesta) no lo creo… ¿acaso lo hacen a propósito?

Marina.- ¿Cómo puedes creernos capaces de hacerte algo así?

Presea.- Es demasiada casualidad que siempre estén donde yo…

Marina.- No es cierto… jamás ha sido nuestra intención.

Presea.- ¡¡Pero lo hacen!! Tal vez tú no conozcas los lugares que frecuento… pero Guru Clef sí.

Marina.- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Presea.- Claro que sí… explícame entonces ¿por qué siempre están ahí?

Marina.- Solo han sido coincidencias.

Presea.- No existen las coincidencias… te creería si no hubieran sido tantas ocasiones ya.

Marina.- ¡Estas imaginando cosas!

Presea.- Quizá… (murmurando) Clef solo intenta darme celos… (Sonríe fríamente) te esta utilizando para darme celos y darse cuenta de que en verdad lo amo.

Marina.- ¿Qué? Presea…

Presea.- ¿Eh? (pensando) rayos… tengo que controlarme más si quiero que crea mi sufrimiento.

Marina.- No quiero lastimarte.

Presea.- No… discúlpame tú a mi, solo estaba fantaseando.

Marina.- Ya veo… pero solo te haces más daño.

Presea.- No más del que me causa Guru Clef (secándose las "lagrimas") tu fuiste testigo de su comportamiento hacia mi.

Marina.- Estoy segura que no lo hace por lastimarte… sabes como es él, suele ser muy frío y estricto con todos.

Presea.- Contigo no (viéndola con resentimiento cosa que la chica no nota)

Marina.- Jajajaja eso crees, pero incluso conmigo es duro; Clef no va a cambiar, él es un obsesivo ordenado y yo soy todo lo contrario.

Presea.- Imagino que lo vuelves loco (sarcástica).

Marina.- Como no tienes idea (sonriendo) a veces creo que si no hubiera nada entre nosotros ya me habría asesinado.

Presea.- Je (en voz baja) a mi… ganas no me faltan.

Marina.- ¿Ah?

Presea.- Nada (sonriendo levemente)

Marina.- Vamos trata de animarte, no me gusta verte triste.

Presea.- Entonces ayúdame a no estarlo… aléjate de Clef (dice fríamente)

Marina.- Yo… (mirándola contrariada) yo…

Presea.- Eh… quiero decir que traten de no estar juntos todo el tiempo (pensando) así podré acercarme a él…

Marina.- Pero…

Presea.- Entiende que necesito asimilarlo y es muy duro tratar de hacerlo si me los topo en cada lugar.

Marina.- Lo sé (bajando la mirada) hace tiempo me sentía igual que tú… creía que Clef estaba enamorado de ti.

Presea.- ¿De mí? (pensando) mis sospechas eran ciertas… él me amaba hasta que ella llegó.

Marina.- Si… es decir, siempre estabas a su lado, pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos e incluso lo conoces desde mucho antes.

Presea.- Pero luego llegaron ustedes (pensando) y me lo arrebataste.

Marina.- Jejeje si así es n….nU

Presea.- Entonces si sabes como me siento hazlo… mantén distancia con él.

Marina.- Yo… (notando la "tristeza" de la armero) esta bien… lo intentaré.

Presea.- Perfecto con eso me basta, gracias Marina (tomando de las manos a la guerrera) ahora entiendo porque Clef esta contigo.

Marina.- No tienes nada que agradecer (sonriéndole) eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho.

Presea.- El sentimiento es mutuo (pensando) si como no… debo morderme la lengua aún.

Marina.- Lo que menos quiero es lastimarte (mirando hacia el castillo) Debo ir a ver a las chicas debemos ponernos a trabajar para la boda de Anais.

La guerrera se aleja dejando solo a la castaña la cual sonríe ladinamente, sumamente satisfecha de su trabajo con la peli azul.

Presea.- Creí que sería más difícil… lástima que no pensemos lo mismo Marina, yo si sería capaz no solo de dañarte sino de destruirte y eso haré porque te interpones en mi camino.

Marina estuvo muy pensativa de camino al castillo, llego a la habitación en donde planeaban los preparativos de la boda, cuando entro se sorprendió al ver a Anais parada sobre un taburete portando un hermoso vestido blanco digno de la reina que seria al unir su vida con Paris; el príncipe de Céfiro

Caldina.- Hasta que llegaste?? Que te parece como va quedando el vestido, te gusta??

Marina.- Amiga es hermoso, luces divina, cuando Paris te vea con ese vestido seguro que se desmaya (comenzó reír contagiando a las demás)

Caldina.- Y eso que aun me faltan muchos detalles pero te queda muy lindo

Anais.- Crees que a Paris le gustara??

Marina.- Podrías entrar al salón en pijama y a Paris le daría exactamente lo mismo, te ama demasiado amiga

Caldina.- Bueno Anais quitate el vestido, voy a ver en donde anda Lucy, quedamos de reunirnos todas para ver el diseño de las invitaciones, Marina mientras Anais se cambia sirve el té, yo no tardare

Caldina salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Marina sirvió solo los tés para ellas, no quería que se enfriaran los de Caldina y Lucy, después se sentó en uno de los sofás mirando hacia la nada, a Anais le desconcertó su comportamiento

Anais.- Amiga, te encuentras bien??

Marina.- Si, claro, perfectamente (trato de sonreír pero no se vio sincera)

Anais.- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea verdad?? Confía en mí, dime que sucede

Marina.- Que harías si… bueno, si tus muestras de amor y afecto hacia Paris lastimaran a alguien??

Anais.- Dios es una respuesta difícil, supongo que tendría que estar en la situación para saberlo con certeza

Marina.- Presea me pidió que mantuviera mi distancia con Clef, creo que últimamente hemos estado tan absortos en nuestro relación que no pensamos mucho en los demás, al parecer lastimamos a Presea con nuestras muestras de afecto

Anais.- Y cual es el problema??

Marina.- La verdad es que me gustaría complacer a Presea pero… tenia tanto deseando estar con Clef que el solo pensar en tenerlo lejos aunque sea un poquito me entristece

Anais quiso llorar, ella misma apoyo a Lucy con esa idea, pronto los chicos hablarían con Guru Clef y tal vez él aceptaría poner distancia con su amiga, eso le haría mal a Marina… tenia que hablar con Lucy cuando antes

Anais.- Si no quieres hacerlo… no lo hagas Marina (dijo terminante)

Marina.- Que??

Anais.- No hagas algo que vaya a lastimarte

Marina.- (riendo) Soy una tonta, discúlpame amiga, siempre exagerando las cosas, hablare con Clef estoy seguro que él encontrara una buena solución

Anais.- Como quieras amiga

Lejos de ahí en el despacho de Guru Clef los chicos llevaban a cabo una junta, en donde explicaban a Paris como se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia por su matrimonio y la coronación del rey y la reina, Paris se veía contento y sonreía con facilidad al parecer esa parte del compromiso no le importaba, solo saber que estaría con Anais hasta la eternidad era su prioridad

Clef.- Esa parte ser muy importante, todo el reino estará presente para rendirles pleitesía

Paris.- Pueden estar tranquilos chicos todo saldrá excelente, mientras mi alma este unida a Anais es suficiente, ustedes saben que ella será la mejor reina que puede tener Céfiro

Latis.- No lo dudamos, pero todo tiene que salir perfecto, hace muchísimo tiempo que el pueblo no celebra por la coronación de los reyes

Paris.- Todo saldrá bien estoy seguro

Ráfaga.- Tenemos que coordinarnos con las chicas, enviar las invitaciones con un tiempo prudente y establecer responsabilidades para cuando estén ausentes los reyes

Paris.- Creo que hacen demasiado escándalo por eso, estaremos cerca, solo nos tomaremos unos días para estar a solas en una cabaña en el bosque del silencio

Latis.- El bosque del silencio?? Por que ahí??

Paris.- Es un lugar tranquilo, mucha gente aun le teme y es solitario algo que necesitaremos en nuestra luna de miel, además… nos gusta mucho ese lugar, fue donde nos conocimos y enamoramos, no podríamos encontrar un lugar mejor

Clef.- Pues me complace saber que ya tienes todo planeado, en fin, Ráfaga tú encárgate de coordinarte con Caldina para revisar la fecha de entrega de las invitaciones, los reinos vecinos estarán encantados de venir para este gran evento

Ráfaga.- Muy bien, voy con Caldina a preguntarle la fecha exacta en que tendrá las invitaciones, también me comento que pases pronto por que quiere preguntarte el color del traje que usaras, recuerda que quiere hacerlo ella

Paris.- Si claro, yo la busco después

Ráfaga salió de la habitación y los tres chicos se quedaron solos y callados, Guru Clef revisaba unas anotaciones que había echo anteriormente, agregando y borrando algunas cosas

Latis.- Quisiera comentarte algo Clef (le dio un codazo a Paris, este entendió a la perfección el tema a tratar)

Clef.- Dime

Paris.- Has visto a Marina el día de hoy??

Clef.- Si, una par de horas antes de entrar a la junta

Latis.- Te sientes hostigado por ella??… digo ya sabes, por todo el tiempo que pasan juntos

Clef.- No, estoy muy bien (le dijo mirándolo curioso)

Paris.- Es mejor ser directos no?? (le pregunto a Latis)

Clef.- Sucede algo??

Latis.- Bueno si, las chicas piensan que Marina y tu pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, y se demuestran muy abiertamente el amor que se tienen… no es que les moleste pero han visto a Presea muy triste últimamente y ellas piensan que es por los obvios sentimientos que Presea tiene por ti

Clef.- Entonces supongo que tengo que dejar de ver a mi novia y dejar de demostrarle lo mucho que la extrañe y aun más de lo arrepentido que estuve por alejarla de mí?? (Preguntó sarcástico)

Paris.- Pues es la solución de las chicas, pero personalmente y no les digas nada, la verdad es que no me estreso por el comportamiento de Presea, ella siempre a sido extraña, has lo que gustes, yo ya cumplí con comentarte la verdad es que prefiero ver a Marina de buen humor que llorando por los rincones

Clef.- Tu tienes algo más que agregar?? (Pregunto a Latis)

Latis.- En absoluto, mi apoyo esta totalmente contigo, solo que quería cumplir con lo que me pidió Lucy

Paris.- Bueno me retiro, voy a buscar a las chicas de seguro estarán viendo lo de las invitaciones y tal vez acepten mis sugerencias

Clef y Latis rieron

Clef.- Dúdalo, no te dejaran meter mano en la organización del evento

Paris.- Y eso que es mi boda, en fin, nos vemos luego!!

Salio de la habitación y Latis siguió con la conversación

Latis.- Realmente nos atrevimos a hablar contigo por que las chicas nos lo pidieron, no creas que no nos alegra que estén juntos

Clef.- Lo que me sorprende es que las chicas lo hayan propuesto, nunca creería que Lucy o Anais quisieran vernos alejados

Latis.- No, ellas no lo quieren, solo que están preocupadas por Presea, la verdad es que no la he visto últimamente pero Lucy me comento lo mal que esta, tu si te la has encontrado??

Clef.- Si, de hecho mucho últimamente, casualmente siempre esta o llega cuando estoy con Marina

Latis.- No quiero sonar paranoico pero me suena sospechoso, cuídate y más a tu guerrera sabes que Presea nunca me ha dado confianza

Clef.- No te preocupes lo hare!

Latis salió del despacho y después de un rato llego Marina, iba a tocar y como que se arrepentía, seria bueno proponerle a Clef no verse tanto para hacer sentir bien a la armera?? Cuando estaba decidiendo la puerta se abrió, asustando a la chica

Clef.- Hola linda!

Marina.- Clef me asústate

Clef.- Pasa algo?? (la miro curioso y ella seguía debatiendo interiormente que hacer) Ven vamos a hablar

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron dentro de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, se sentaron en unos cómodos sillones y Marina se recargo en el pecho de Clef dejando que el mago la abrazara

Clef.- Que te tiene así preciosa??

Marina.- Como sabes que algo me pasa??

Clef.- Te conozco a la perfección, tu dudosa y pensativa?? Mmm no es buena señal, dime que sucede

Marina.- Me tope con Presea hace un rato

Presea iba caminando rumbo al despacho del hechicero y al oír su nombre se quedo escuchando cerca de la puerta, Clef suspiro y desvió la mirada ya suponía que algo así era lo que vendría

Clef.- Y??

Marina.- Bueno no se si las has notado cabizbaja últimamente y pues estaba pensando que tal ves era por nuestra relación… tu sabes que bueno… ella te quiere mucho y pues esta enamorada de ti

Clef.- Y tengo que hacer algo al respecto?? (Presea frunció el seño)

Marina.- Es que… bueno tal vez el vernos juntos todo el tiempo la haga sentir mal y pues yo no quiero que se sienta así

Clef.- Bien entiendo (dijo molesto) Dejaremos de vernos para complacer a tu amiga esta bien??

Marina.- No… bueno tal vez

Clef.- Como tu quieras Marina (se puso de pie) Te parece bien desde ahora?? Tu avísame, es mas puedes ir a preguntarle tal vez nos de un itinerario para podernos ver, a mi no me molesta, mis sentimientos y los tuyos no valen nada, ella tiene que ser feliz

Marina.- Pero…

Clef.- Te amo sabes?? (Marina asintió) Voy a hacer lo que quieras pero no por ella sino por ti, por lo que siento por ti

Marina se sintió de lo peor en este momento realmente no había pensado en lo que su novio podía sentir y con la sola idea de dejar de besarlo, tocarlo o simplemente verlo hacia que le doliera profundamente el corazón, Guru Clef se acerco para despedirse

Clef.- Te veo luego…

Marina lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo y lo beso intensamente, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, Clef correspondió acariciando su mejilla con una mano y la otra posándola en su cintura ayudándola a ponerse de pie

Marina.- Lo siento… (le dijo con la voz entre cortada) No puedo hacerlo, no quiero dejar de verte y mucho menos puedo dejar esto… lo siento

Clef.- Shhhh, no importa, todo esta bien… te amo

Marina.- Y yo a ti!

Presea disgustada dio media vuelta y se dirigió en camino contrario, pensando lo que haría

Presea.- Con que no pueden dejar de verse ni tomar distancia, bien tendremos que tomar medidas extremas…

--

**Notas del autor:**

**Ruby.- Ok… me morí, resucite, volví a morir y desde el más allá les traigo por medio de Umi la continuación de este fanfic...**

**Ejem, ya hablando en serio tanto Umi como yo estuvimos extremadamente ocupadas, aunque gran parte del fic ya estaba listo no hubo oportunidad de seguir trabajando en el debido, sin embargo, luego de mucho sufrimiento y gran esfuerzo estamos de vuelta e incluso es un poquito más largo que el capítulo anterior, esto cortesía de Umi . **

**Esperamos sea de su agrado y que se les olvide la idea de querer asesinarnos aún somos muy jóvenes para morir además si lo logran nunca sabrán el final de la historia P.**

**Por ahora me despido ya que Umi debido a ciertas complicaciones y problemas de comunicación (Para mayores informes mi PC esta en agonía y no tarda en morir, durará hasta que llegue el técnico (… TT).**

**Disfruten el nuevo episodio de su serie favorita: Dos mujeres un caminoooo… OO Oops, me equivoqué de promocional jajaja… **

**Ahora sí, recuerden que este fic tiene la contribución de la Elite 4 Entertainment y no esta hecho con fines de lucro, solo de diversión y/o cultura. Chaito.**


	9. Lealtad o hermandad

Historia de una realidad

**Historia de una realidad.**

_**Lealtad o hermandad ¿Cuál sería tu elección?**_

_Si () Aquí dentro irán las acciones de los personajes, ya sea pensar, correr, o golpear a alguien como algunos ejemplos:-P_

_(N/U.-) Esto sería una nota del autor, la U significaría Umi._

_(N/R.-) Esto sería como la anterior, solo que la R, seria de Ruby es decir yo nn._

--

En el capitulo anterior…..

Marina lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo y lo beso intensamente, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, Clef correspondió acariciando su mejilla con una mano y la otra posándola en su cintura ayudándola a ponerse de pie

Marina.- Lo siento… (le dijo con la voz entre cortada) No puedo hacerlo, no quiero dejar de verte y mucho menos puedo dejar esto… lo siento

Clef.- Shhhh, no importa, todo esta bien… te amo

Marina.- Y yo a ti!

Presea disgustada dio media vuelta y se dirigió en camino contrario, pensando lo que haría

Presea.- Con que no pueden dejar de verse ni tomar distancia, bien tendremos que tomar medidas extremas…

--

¿?: Presea, ¿qué haces aquí? (pregunta una alegre pelirroja)

Presea.- ¡¡Lucy!! (nerviosa) yo… verás…. Yo… no quería.

Lucy.- ¿Ah? ¿A que te refieres?

Presea.- En verdad no era mi intención espiarlos (voltea el rostro sollozando).

Lucy.- ¿Espiarlos? (la chica la mira sin entender) Presea no se de que estas hablando.

Presea.- Escucha Lucy, Clef y Marina están dentro del despacho.

Lucy.- ¿Y?

Presea.- No están precisamente conversando (susurra débilmente).

Lucy.- Presea… (se acerca a abrazar a la armera) No te preocupes, verás que todo estará bien.

Presea.- Gracias Lucy (corresponde el abrazo mientras sonríe cínicamente) llegaste en el momento perfecto.

Lucy.- Tranquila, Anais y yo hablaremos de nuevo con Marina, ella ya había prometido ser más discreta (molesta) no puedo creer que rompa su promesa.

Presea.- Eso espero Lucy, no sabes el daño que me causan.

Lucy.- Anímate, nos tienes a nosotras para apoyarte.

Presea.- Lo sé, eso solo que… es difícil creer que Marina me apoye de manera sincera.

Lucy.- No deberías dudarlo, algo debe haber pasado para explicar su comportamiento.

Presea.- Supongo que no quiere separarse de Clef, ahora que logro volver con él… digo si ya nos separo una vez, que le impide hacerlo de nuevo.

Lucy.- ¿Qué? (confundida) No entiendo nada.

Presea.- Marina me lo dijo, Clef me amaba a **mí ** hasta que ella lo sedujo.

Lucy.- Eso no puede ser… (Mira incrédula a su acompañante) No creo que Marina fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Presea.- Yo tampoco quería creerlo Lucy, pero ella me lo confirmo. Clef me amaba a mí y ella no pudo soportarlo.

Lucy.- Presea… debe ser un mal entendido, dudo que Marina te haya hecho algo así, ella te quiere mucho al igual que Anais y yo.

Presea.- ¿Y por eso me arrebato a la persona que más amo?

Lucy.- Pero no fue su intención eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Presea.- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? (furiosa) Ella admitió haber seducido a Clef para apartarlo de mi lado.

Lucy- Yo…

Presea- ... (pensando) Rayos, me precipite.

Lucy.- Presea, es que me es muy difícil creer eso sobre Marina.

Presea.- Lucy, se que Marina es tu amiga, pero debes entender que ella es…

¿?.- Por tu bien espero no termines esa frase Presea (un castaño de ropajes verde oscuro mira molesto a la armero).

Lucy.- ¡Ascot! (sorprendida) ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Ascot.- Aterrizamos hace unos minutos Lucy, pero decidí adelantarme para hablar con mi maestro (mirando fríamente a Presea).

Presea.- ¿A tu maestro? (maliciosa) ¿O a Marina?

Ascot.- Mmm (siguiéndole el juego a armera) Eso no estaría nada mal.

Presea.- Así que siendo infiel tan pronto (maliciosa) ¿Qué diría tu esposa si lo supiera?

¿?: Diría que sería bueno preparar tu funeral… tanto veneno puede matarte a pesar de que seas tú quien lo destile.

Lucy: ¡Tata! (viéndola con reproche) no le hables así a Presea.

Tata: No puedo hablarle de otra forma Lucy, se esta metiendo con mi marido. (Sonriéndole) Pero no te molestes conmigo mejor salúdame.

Lucy.- Pero es que… (Mirando a la joven de piel canela extendiéndole los brazos) supongo que tienes razón (le da un fuerte abrazo).

Tata: Así esta mejor.

Lucy.- ¿Trajeron al pequeño Kyle consigo?

Ascot.- No Lucy, Tata insistió en dejarlo con Tatra, aún es muy pequeño para viajar.

Lucy.- Entonces el viaje será corto.

Tata: Así, a lo mucho estaremos hasta pasado mañana.

Presea.- Ejem… (Haciendo una pequeña reverencia) Bienvenida sea princesa, es un honor volver a tenerla en Céfiro nuevamente.

Tata: Gracias Presea, ahora dinos donde esta Marina.

Presea.- Como le decía a **tonto **(mirando despectivamente al hechicero) de Ascot antes que me interrumpiera…

Tata: Presea, recuerda que Ascot es mi esposo y por tanto príncipe y futuro gobernante de Cizeta y tu comportamiento es una total ofensa para nosotros.

Ascot: Tranquila linda, no son más que palabras de mujer herida y viniendo de ella menos me afectan.

Lucy: ¡Ascot! ¡Tata! Entiendan que Presea no quiere insultarlos solo trata de desahogarse.

Tata: El fin no justifica los medios Lucy, en fin… continua Presea, ¿Dónde esta Marina?

Presea: Ella (mirando con odio a la princesa) esta muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy ocupada revolcándose con Guru Clef en el despacho.

Ascot: Y supongo que estas muerta de la envidia.

Presea: ¬¬ Estoy segura que tú no te quedas atrás.

Ascot: Aunque no lo creas tienes razón (mirando significativamente a Tata) pero tenemos algo pendiente primero.

Tata: Ejem (sonrojada) Presea creí haberte pedido que dejaras esa actitud con Ascot.

Presea: No he hecho nada princesa.

Tata: Y espero así siga.

Presea: No se preocupe alteza (pensando) mientras no se interponga en mi camino no le pasará nada a su querido Ascot.

Lucy: Chicos tranquilícense.

Ascot: Lucy tiene razón amor, deja ya a Presea.

Tata: Mmm esta bien, pero solo porque tú lo pides.

Ascot: A todo esto Lucy, donde están los demás.

Lucy: Bueno, Anaís y Paris salieron de paseo con los preparativos de la boda no han podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos; Latis fue a entrenar con Ráfaga y Caldina fue al pueblo.

Tata: Y Guru Clef y Marina… (mirando la puerta del despacho del hechicero)

Lucy: Presea dice que están ahí dentro.

Presea: Llevan bastante tiempo ¬¬ y como les dije antes no precisamente conversando.

¿?: Vaya, así que sigues espiando que hacemos o dejamos de hacer, ¿verdad Presea?

Presea: G-G-Guru… Clef (pálida) No es lo que tú crees.

Clef: ¿A no? Entonces explícame que haces parada frente a mi despacho diciendo a todo cuanto pasa que llevo horas encerrado con Marina.

Presea: Yo…

Lucy: Guru Clef no seas tan duro con Presea, ella y yo nos encontramos en el pasillo y nos quedamos conversando y luego llegaron Ascot y la princesa Tata.

Clef: Eso no explica lo que dijo Lucy.

¿?: Además no llevábamos tanto tiempo, los chicos acaban de irse y solo estaba conversando con Clef.

Lucy: Ojalá pudiera creerte Marina, pero… tu presencia aquí me impide hacerlo.

Marina: Lucy… (bajando el rostro) yo…

Ascot: No te atrevas a juzgarla Lucy, no eres quien para hacerlo. Marina tiene todo el derecho de pasar todo el día con mi maestro si así lo desea.

Marina: Ascot… (sorprendida) ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Tata: Pues no vino solo, y estoy de acuerdo con mi marido. Lucy ponte en el lugar de Marina.

Lucy: ¿Y quien se pone en el de Presea?

Presea: Lucy, pequeña, no es necesario que hagas esto (abrazándola) en parte tienen razón.

Lucy: No puedo creer que sean tan egoístas.

La pelirroja mira acusadoramente a la guerrera del agua quien ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos, hecho que provoco la furia del hechicero supremo y de la pareja que los acompañaba.

Marina: Lucy… entiende por favor que no es nuestra intención lastimar a Presea y ella debería saberlo.

Lucy: Pero lo hacen y no puedo creer que sean tan ciegos para no darse cuenta. No pueden ser indiferentes al dolor de Presea.

Clef: Suficiente Lucy (dice fríamente el hechicero, cosa que sorprende a la joven) No es culpa nuestra si Presea no es capaz de superar una decepción amorosa.

Presea: Al menos no me botaron como juguete por un capricho momentáneo (rabiosa) sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?

¿?: Si no conoces la historia mantén la boca cerrada Presea.

Lucy: Caldina no tienes ningún derecho a callar a Presea.

Caldina: Tú no deberías defenderla Lucy, sobretodo cuando esta atacando a tú amiga.

Lucy: Pero Presea esta diciendo la verdad, si Marina hubiera aclarado las cosas desde un inicio, Anais y yo no hubiéramos tenido que separarnos de las personas que más amamos.

Tata: Fue por tu voluntad Lucy, estoy segura que Marina no te obligo a irte.

Lucy: No, pero es mi amiga y necesitaba mi apoyo… como ahora lo necesita Presea.

Caldina: Con esas amigas ya no hay necesidad de enemigas.

Lucy: Lo dices por experiencia propia, verdad Caldina.

¿?: Nos vamos unas horas y todo parece caos, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Ascot: Resulta Paris, que están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Paris: ¿Ascot? ¿Tú que haces aquí?

¿?: ¡Paris! No seas maleducado.

Ascot: No te preocupes Anais, es su forma de darme la bienvenida ¬¬.

Tata: Ascot y yo venimos a ver si estaban listos para el bautizo y nos encontramos con una batalla campal.

¿?: ¿Cuál batalla campal?

Caldina: No puedes ser tan ciego Ráfaga, la relación de Marina y Guru Clef se esta yendo en picada.

Ráfaga: Pero… ¿qué no se habían reconciliado ya?

Caldina: Existen personas que no lo aceptan y se entrometen.

Presea: No he dicho ni he hecho nada.

¿?: No ha hecho falta que lo digas y sobre hacer algo… permíteme dudarlo.

Lucy: Latis… quedaste en apoyarme (mirando a la ojiverde) Anais, Marina no cumplió con su promesa.

Anais: ¿Qué? (sorprendida) Marina…

Clef: Una promesa absurda Lucy.

Presea: No es absurda, fue un favor y ella (mirando furiosa a la peliazul) no cumplió.

Clef: Claro y eso a ti no te conviene.

Lucy.- Claro que no le conviene, le hace daño.

Latis.- Lucy, es mejor que no sigas.

Presea.- Estoy de acuerdo con Latis, Lucy agradezco mucho tu apoyo pero te estas metiendo en problemas.

Lucy.- Es que no puedo permitir que sean tan injustos contigo.

Presea.- Lucy yo no quiero que te disgustes con los demás (sollozando) es normal que apoyen a Marina.

Anais.- Presea, tú también eres importante para nosotros (dudosa) cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

Caldina.- ¿Qué? Anais, te creí más racional. No me digas que también crees que ellos tienen la culpa de los traumas de Presea.

Anais.- No, solo que no vamos a dejar sufrir innecesariamente a Presea.

Caldina.- ¡Argh! Ustedes dos son demasiado…

Latis.- ¡Caldina! ¬¬

Caldina.- ¿Qué? ¬¬ Es la verdad.

Presea.- No tienes derecho a insultarlas solo por comportarse como verdaderas amigas.

Tata.- Vaya clase de amistad.

Marina.- Por favor calmense, no creen que estan exagerando un poco.

Presea.- Para ti es fácil, no eres tú la afectada por el contrario… eres la causante de todo.

Marina.- ¿Qué?

Lucy.- Explicame como pudiste Marina (mirandola fríamente)

Marina.- No tengo idea de que me hablas Lucy.

Lucy.- Porque si sabías que Guru Clef amaba a Presea y era correspondido… los separaste

Ante esa "revelación" todos quedan en silencio, completamente sorprendidos por la afirmación de la pelirroja.

Marina.- ¿Q-q-qué dices? (mirando confundida al hechicero) Clef enamorado de Presea.

Lucy.- Así es, ¿por qué si lo sabías los separaste?

Clef.- Lucy (saliendo del shock) de donde sacaste esa idea

Presea.- ¡LUCY! No sigas (asustada) por favor no digas nada más.

Lucy.- Pero…

Presea.- Por favor Lucy, no quiero más problemas.

Lucy.- Pero no es justo.

Anais.- Lucy, ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

Marina.- Chicas eso no es verdad, deben creerme… jamás haría algo así.

Lucy.- Claro… también prometiste guardar distancia con Guru Clef y mira que bien lo haces.

Latis.- Es suficiente Lucy.

Lucy.- No, Latis tú prometiste ayudarme con Guru Clef, dijiste que le convencerías.

Anais.- Lucy trata de calmarte.

Lucy.- Anais, también deberías estar decepcionada de Paris... al igual que Latis nos han traicionado y mentido.

Latis.- Estas exagerando seriamente las cosas Lucy.

Paris.- No le metas ideas a mi novia.

Anais.- Yo pedí a Paris que hablará con Guru Clef, jamás exigí que lo convenciera.

Clef.- No tienen ningún derecho a pedir y mucho menor exigir que podemos o no hacer, son nuestras vidas y por tanto nuestra decisión.

Presea.- Tanto tiempo con ella te ha vuelto egoísta.

Clef.- ¿Por pensar en mí por primera vez?

Presea.- Tú no eras así, ella te ha puesto en contra de todos.

Clef.- Sal de aquí en este instante o no respondo.

Lucy.- No la amenaces.

Anais.- Concuerdo con Lucy Guru Clef, calmate no es necesario ese trato para con Presea

Clef.- La trato como se me da la gana Anais, Presea se merece eso y más.

Presea.- No tienes porque hablarle así a Anais, ella solo quiere ayudarme.

Anais.- Guru Clef, en verdad ninguno quiere intervenir pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo sufrir a una amiga nuestra.

Clef.- Bien por ti Anais, solo toma en cuenta a quien estas ayudando no sea que después te arrepientas.

Anais.- No puedo arrepentirme de ayudar a una amiga, solo les pedimos un poco de consideración.

Clef.- ¡Me tienen harto! Siempre metiéndose en la relación. (molesto) Esto tiene que terminar de una vez por todas.

Presea.- ¿En serio? ¿Y que planeas hacer?

Clef.- Simple, te quiero fuera del castillo definitivamente Presea.

Presea.- ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso.

Clef.- Ya lo hice… largo.

Anais.- Así no solucionaras nada Guru Clef.

Clef.- ¿Por qué demonios están cuestionando cada uno de mis actos? Es mi última palabra que les quede claro.

Paris.- No tienes porque tratar de esa forma a Anais.

Clef.- Sencillamente exijo que dejen de involucrarse donde no deben.

Presa.- Claro… el imponente hechicero siempre tiene la razón y debe ser obedecido en todo.

Clef.- ¿Sigues aquí? Creí haberte ordenado que te largaras.

La armero mira furiosa a cada uno de los presentes para salir del lugar arrojando todo aquello con lo que se encuentra en el camino.

Lucy.- Si Presea se va, también yo.

Clef.- … (suspira) nadie te detiene Lucy.

Latis.- Guru Clef ¬¬

Clef.- ¿Qué? Yo no la estoy echando Latis, ella se va por su voluntad.

Latis.- Pero…

Clef.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Acaso tú sacrificarías al amor de tu vida por darle gusto a unos cuantos?

Latis.- Yo… no… por el contrario, lo defendería con todo lo que tuviera a mi alcance.

Clef.- Si quieres irte Lucy puedes hacerlo solo espero que no te arrepientas.

Lucy.- No lo haré, me quedará la conciencia tranquila al saber que hice lo que pude para ayudar.

Ascot.- A expensas de lastimar e insultar a quien una vez llamaste hermana.

Lucy.- Yo… ella hizo algo imperdonable.

Tata.- Eso es lo que tú dices, pero que pruebas tienes.

Anais.- Lucy… no lo hagas.

Lucy.- Ya tome mi decisión, me iré con Presea.

Clef – Piensa bien las cosas pequeña, anteponer la "lealtad" al amor no solo de quien consideraste hermana si no…

Latis.- Anteponerlo al amor de tu vida.

Lucy.- Latis no sabes cuanto me duele saber que no me apoyas.

Latis.- Y a mi me duele saber que estas entregando tu amistad y lealtad a quien no sabrá corresponderte (el pelinegro abandona el lugar)

Paris.- Latis… (mirando a la ojiverde quien asiente a su prometido) Iré con él, te veré más tarde.

La pelirroja mira al resto de los presentes y con especial reproche a la peliazul que se ha mantenido callada llorando en silencio ante los eventos que acontecieron minutos antes.

Lucy.- Anais, estare aquí para tu boda, te lo prometo.

Anais.- Lucy no creo que debas irte.

Lucy.- No te preocupes, yo si cumplo mis promesas.

Marina.- Lucy, no se que es lo que crees que hice para tratarme así, pero no me queda más que desearte suerte.

Lucy.- Realmente me cuesta creerlo pero tu actitud no hace más que confirmarmelo.

Anais.- Marina, Lucy debe tener sus razones para afirmar lo que dice.

Marina.- Da igual Anais, me queda claro que también me crees culpable.

Anais.- No Marina, pero entiende que tanto Lucy como tú son mis amigas.

Marina.- Por eso mismo es mejor que tomen el consejo de Clef, manténganse al margen.

Lucy.- No puedo seguir escuchándote Marina, realmente eres otra… (la guerrera de fuego mira fríamente a la ojiazul)

Marina.- No puedo obligarte a creer en mí, me queda claro cual es tu elección, solo me disculpare por haberte pedido tu apoyo.

Anais.- Marina, Lucy, por favor dejen de discutir.

Marina.- Anais… (mirando a Lucy) De acuerdo, en verdad Lucia no sabes cuanto lamento que las cosas hayan terminado así. Se supone que ya te ibas ¿o no?

Lucy.- Así es.

Marina.- … te estas tardando.

La chica se da la vuelta dejando a las otras dos jóvenes atónitas ante la actitud de la guerrera del agua.

--

**Notas del autor:**

**¿Qué creen? Sigo viva!! Ya cumpliendo casi dos meses en el internado… diablos, no he terminado mi rotación y acabe internada unas cuantas horas en mi propio servicio… -- En fin, el punto aquí es traerles el nuevo capítulo.**

**Parece que Lucy esta cada vez más ciega, Anais se esta dejando arrastrar por ella, nuestro querido hechicero está más que furioso y Marina… parece que no va a dejarse inculpar. ¿Qué harían en su lugar? Sentir culpa y pena por una "amiga" o defender tus ideas y seguir con el amor de tu vida.**

**Esperamos sus opiniones, sabemos que nos tardamos mucho pero entiéndanme, no soy pulpo (eso es algo q mi jefe aún no le queda claro ¬¬) o hago suturas, doy consulta, saco pendientes o me pongo a escribir y subir el fanfic, pero aún lenta pero segura. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que espero no tarde tanto. Este fic tiene la contribución de la Elite 4 Entertainment y no esta hecho con fines de lucro, solo de diversión y/o cultura. Chaito.**


	10. Verdades que duelen

Historia de una realidad

**Historia de una realidad.**

_Verdades que duelen._

_Si () Aquí dentro irán las acciones de los personajes, ya sea pensar, correr, o golpear a alguien como algunos ejemplos:-P_

_(N/U.-) Esto sería una nota del autor, la U significaría Umi._

_(N/R.-) Esto sería como la anterior, solo que la R, seria de Ruby es decir yo nn._

--

En el capitulo anterior…..

Lucy.- No puedo seguir escuchándote Marina, realmente eres otra… (la guerrera de fuego mira fríamente a la ojiazul)

Marina.- No puedo obligarte a creer en mí, me queda claro cual es tu elección, solo me disculpare por haberte pedido tu apoyo.

Anais.- Marina, Lucy, por favor dejen de discutir.

Marina.- Anais… (mirando a Lucy) De acuerdo, en verdad Lucia no sabes cuanto lamento que las cosas hayan terminado así. Se supone que ya te ibas ¿o no?

Lucy.- Así es.

Marina.- … te estas tardando.

La chica se da la vuelta dejando a las otras dos jóvenes atónitas ante la actitud de la guerrera del agua.

--

Desde que Lucy se marcho, la tensión en el castillo había aumentado, Latís siempre estaba solo y eran pocas las palabras que salían de su boca, Anais seria y pensante como en shock permanente, Marina se le notaba afectada pero siempre trataba de disimularlo con una sonrisa y los demás ausentes, pensando en lo que sucedió.

Esa tarde Paris, harto de la situación fue en busca de su prometida, se supone que tenían que planear una boda, la más grande y hermosa en donde los coronarían como el rey y la reina de Céfiro…

Paris.- Hasta que te encuentro

Anais.- Hola amor, pasa algo??

Paris.- Esto no puede seguir así (dijo exaltado)

Anais.- Así como?? (Pregunto confusa)

Paris.- La situación actual no se ve muy bien, desde que Lucy se fue no están las cosas bien, tenemos que planear la boda, la fecha se acerca y tú no haces nada más que pensar todo el tiempo, yo también te necesito

Anais.- Lo siento, se que he estado ausente estos días, pero no puedo creer lo que sucedió

Paris se sentó junto a ella, bajo el frondoso árbol de uno de los jardines que se encontraban dentro del castillo y la abrazo mostrándole que la apoyaba

Paris.- Entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, son tus mejores amigas y que estén molestas es difícil, pero solo recuerda que todos tenemos vida preciosa, tu debes de seguir con la tuya lo cual me ayudara a seguir con la mía (beso su frente) Por que sabes que tu eres mi mundo… y el que nos casemos es algo muy importante para nosotros

Anais.- Lo se (suspiro) Quitare a Lucy de mi mente por un tiempo y buscare a Caldina para que me ayude con los preparativos

Paris.- La vi hace unos instantes en el salón junto a Marina y Tata, creo que es muy buen momento para que vayas y las atares a todas con los asuntos de la boda

Anais.- Gracias

Y lo beso intensamente, era ilógico que con un hombre tan maravilloso como el príncipe con el que estaba comprometida, estuviera haciéndolo esperar para unir sus vidas. Se despidieron y tomaron rumbos distintos, Anais no tardo mucho en encontrar a las chicas en el mismo lugar que Paris le había comentado

Marina.- Amiga que bueno que viniste estamos tomando el té

Anais.- Perfecto así tenemos tiempo para conversar… gracias Caldina

Le dijo al recibir una taza de té

Anais.- Estaba charlando hace unos momentos con Paris, ya saben que después del incidente, todos hemos estado como en otro mundo

Marina bajo la cabeza avergonzada, siempre trato de aparentar que se encontraba muy bien pero sabia que si Presea y Lucy se habían ido había sido por su culpa

Marina.- Yo lo siento chicas… pueden estar seguras que yo no quería que esto sucediera

Caldina.- No fue tu culpa y lo sabes, Presea esta vez se paso y Lucy esta apoyando a la persona equivocada

Anais.- No empecemos con eso, bueno ya se acerca la fecha de la boda y aun quedan muchos asuntos pendientes, tenemos que poner manos a la obra

Caldina.- Es verdad pequeña, aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, tu vestido, el de las damas, el traje de Paris, los padrinos, la ceremonia, el banquete…

Y siguió nombrando cada uno de los aspectos que faltaban cubrir para la boda de los futuros reyes de Céfiro, algo que puso muy nerviosa a la susodicha e hizo reír a Marina y Tata

Tata.- Quienes serán tus damas??

Anais.- Lucy y Marina, estaba pensando en vestidos color dorado, te gusta ese color??

Le pregunto a la guerrera del agua la cual asintió

Marina.- Si, estoy segura que nos veremos muy bien, pero como harás para tomar las medidas de Lucy?? Ahora que no esta en el castillo se dificulta un poco

Caldina.- No se preocupen yo iré a casa de Presea en el bosque y me encargare de eso

Anais.- Bueno yo estaba pensando en un vestido sencillo en color blanco para mí

Caldina.- (exaltada) SENCILLO?? Tu vestido tiene que ser espectacular, digo del nombramiento que te harán esa noche, ya veras Anais que quedara divino…

Y así las chicas sacaron un poco de la mente los problemas actuales y se divirtieron planeando detalle a detalle la boda de la guerrera del viento.

Al día siguiente un poco alejado del castillo, Lucy se encontraba en una humilde choza perteneciente a la armera de Céfiro, mirando melancólicamente por la ventana alcanzando a ver la majestuosa edificación y pensando en su amado y sus amigas, aun no entendía por que todo había terminado de esa manera, recordaba con exactitud cada palabra salida de sus labios y algo en su interior le molestaba; su conciencia?? No estaba segura pero no se sentía del todo bien

Presea.- Te sientes bien Lucy??

Lucy.- (distraída) Si Presea, solo pensaba en Latís… tenia la ligera esperanza que viniera a visitarme

Presea.- (haciéndose la sufrida) Todo es mi culpa, creo que debes volver al castillo y dejarme sola, no puedo vivir sabiendo que estoy dañándote Lucy, eres mi mejor amiga, al final de cuentas la única que me apoyo

Lucy.- No te sientas así, no quiero que sientas culpa, si vine a vivir contigo fue por decisión propia no te angusties

Presea.- Gracias, si te fueras no sabría que hacer eres la única persona buena en este mundo

Lucy siguió mirando resignada hacia la hermosa estructura cuando diviso un par de caballos, su corazón latió con frenesí y comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa, después de todo aun podría cumplir su deseo de ver a Latís, eso si era él, el que venia hacia ese lugar, dio la espalda a la ventana y miro a la armera que se encargaba de hacer la comida en ese momento… dos toques fuertes en la puerta la exaltaron aun mas y vio que Presea cruzo por el lugar en donde ella estaba para abrir la puerta, esperanzada a oír la voz de su amado

Presea.- Que hacen aquí??

Caldina.- Vengo a ver a Lucy

Presea.- Y tenias que traerla a ella??

Dijo la armera molesta mirando despectivamente a Marina, que no se dejo intimidar y le devolvió la mirada más fría y superior a su rival

Caldina.- No te metas con ella, vengo a ver a Lucy y es una petición del príncipe de Céfiro

Presea.- Pero…

La voz de Lucy la interrumpió y sin darse cuenta la guerrera ya estaba de pie al lado de ella, mirando a ambas visitas algo emocionada por verlas en ese momento

Lucy.- Que pasa Caldina?? Que necesita Paris??

Caldina.- Venimos por orden directa del príncipe a tomarte las medidas para el vestido que utilizaras en la boda de los reyes de Céfiro, Anais comenzó con los preparativos y tú eres una parte importante en sus planes, por que las nombro damas a Marina y a ti

Lucy.- Ya veo, en todo caso, creo que Presea puede permitirme usar la habitación que ocupo en estos momentos para eso

Presea- Yo… no, no lo se Lucy

Lucy la miro con el seño fruncido, como era posible que después de brindarle su ayuda de la manera en que lo hizo, ahora no pudiera ni prestarle una habitación para que le tomaran las medidas del vestido, Presea sabia que aunque la había apoyado en cuanto a Marina y Clef no podría faltar a la boda de Anais

Lucy.- Bueno, creo que tendré que acompañarlas al castillo

Presea.- (exaltada) No!! Está bien, utiliza la habitación, pero no quiero que Marina entre a mi casa

Caldina.- No creas que la dejare contigo!!

Marina.- No te preocupes Caldina, aquí espero, ve y tómale las medidas a Lucy y nos vamos

Presea se hizo a un lado y Caldina paso caminando tras Lucy que iba mostrándole el camino, llegaron a la habitación y la hechicera le pidió que se desvistiera quedando únicamente en ropa interior

Lucy.- Y como va todo en el castillo??

Caldina.- Bien

Se notaba que Caldina estaba incomoda y aun molesta con ella, solo escribía a gran velocidad y le pedía hablando muy bajo las posiciones que debía tomar

Lucy.- Así que ya empezaron con los preparativos- Caldina solo movió la cabeza para asentir- Y quienes serán los padrinos de Paris??

Caldina.- Clef y Latís

Lucy.- A que bien y ya comenzaste a confeccionar sus trajes??

Caldina.- Si

Lucy.- Y que les parecieron a ellos??

Caldina.- Les gustaron

Lucy.- Ha… y…

Caldina.- Si quieres preguntarme por Latís puedes hacerlo sin inventar tantas cosas Lucy

Lucy.- Está bien??

Caldina.- Triste e incomunicado, no habla con nadie, no se le ve por el castillo, ahora se encuentra en Autozam

Lucy.- A que fue??

Caldina.- Se supone que a solucionar unos problemas, pero no lo creo, ha estado raro estos días, se fue en la mañana

Lucy.- Caldina, yo no quiero que estemos molestas

Caldina.- Pues tienes la solución en tus manos, regresa al castillo, pide disculpas y ayuda a tu mejor amiga a organizar su boda

Lucy.- Pero Presea…

Caldina.- Presea puede arreglárselas sola, estas organizando un caos en la vida de todos, Anais y Paris discutieron recientemente por al falta de atención de tu amiga para el príncipe, la pobre chica no deja de pensar en que Marina y tu se reconcilien y dejo de lado todo lo relacionado con la boda por vivir metida en sus pensamientos, Latís desparecido e incomunicado, cuando lo vemos es como hablar con la pared al menos está mas colorida que él y Marina no deja de culparse por tu ausencia, Clef trata de levantarle el animo y ella disimula perfectamente frente a los demás

Lucy.- Yo lo siento pero…

Caldina.- No pienso decirte nada mas, piensa todo lo que estas perdiendo por haber tomado una decisión errónea (Lucy bajo la vista tratando de evitar que las lagrimas que luchaban por salir cayeran por sus mejillas) Piensa que si estuvieras segura de que tu apoyo es totalmente para Presea, no estarías aguantando las ganas de llorar, de ver al hombre que amas y sobre todo, no hubieras tenido ese brillo de emoción al vernos aquí, piénsalo niña

Y la hechicera siguió tomando las medidas sin decirle nada mas, solo limpiando en ocasiones las lágrimas que ya habían cedido y empapaban el rostro de la guerrera del fuego.

Fuera del lugar, Marina camino un poco para que los caballos tomaran un poco de agua del lago que estaba cerca, Presea la siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo, deseando que la guerrera se hundiera en esas mismas aguas y desapareciera

Presea.- Y tu amado Clef te permitió venir a mi casa??

Marina.- El no sabe que estoy aquí, obviamente a él no le parece que tenga contacto contigo

Presea.- Solo regresaste a arruinar nuestras vidas

Marina.- Mira Presea, piensa lo que quieras, Clef nunca dejo de amarme aun al estar ausente por un par de años, su amor siguió intacto y yo lo correspondo de la misma manera, no pienso caer en tus chantajes… para eso esta Lucy

Presea.- No puedo creer lo egoísta que te has vuelto, arruinaste todo, hasta al relación de tu mejor amiga

Marina bajo el rostro y mordió su labio inferior por los nervios, realmente ella se sentía culpable cada que veía a Latís rondar por el castillo, ver la angustia de Anais por su mejor amiga y se sintió mucho peor al ver la mirada esperanzada de Lucy al llegar, sabiendo que esperaba que su apuesto espadachín viniera en su búsqueda

Marina.- Yo siento muchísimo lo de los chicos, pero se que no es mi culpa… es la tuya Presea, si no hubieras contaminado la cabeza de Lucy, ellos aun estarían juntos

Presea.- Como te atreves??

Marina.- Y que te quede claro de una vez, no dejare a Clef y nada de lo que hagas lograra separarnos, el me pertenece así como yo le pertenezco a él, nuestras almas están unidas y no permitiré que te entrometas entre nosotros

Presea.- Por él hare lo que sea, no dejare que una niña mimada como tú se quede con el hombre mas maravilloso, ¡¡no lo mereces!!

Marina.- ¿¿Y tu si?? Por favor Presea, pensé que eras más inteligente, Clef nunca ha sentido nada por ti, por que te conoce, sabe que realmente no eres una victima como logras hacerle creer a los demás

Presea.- Eres…

Su voz quedó ahogada cuando escucho los pasos provenientes del interior, ya Caldina y Lucy estaban ahí

Presea.- (susurro) Esto no se quedara así

Marina.- Eso lo veremos, no pienso permitir que me separes del hombre que amo y en el proceso dañes a mis amigos.

Presea.- ¿Quieres ver como lo hago? (sonriendo maliciosamente)

Marina.- No me retes Presea, por las personas que quiero soy capaz de todo.

Presea.- Y yo lo soy por conseguir lo que quiero… y quiero a Clef.

Lucy.- ¿Pasa algo? Espero no hayan empezado a discutir.

Presea.- Lucy, sabes que soy incapaz de iniciar una discusión.

Caldina.- Si claro, eres capaz de eso y más Presea, no se de que te das aires de inocencia que no tienes.

Presea.- ¬¬ Porque mejor no te callas.

Lucy.- No empecemos por favor.

Marina.- Si todo quedo listo, podemos volver al castillo no es así Caldina.

Caldina.- (suspirando) Si, así es.

Marina.- Bien, entonces es hora de irnos.

Caldina.- ¿Segura? (mirando significativamente a la guerrera del agua) ¿No tenemos nada más pendiente?

Marina.- …. No, por ahora no (mirando de reojo a Lucy) todo a su tiempo Caldina.

Caldina.- U.ú Tanto tiempo con Guru Clef te esta afectando.

Presea.- Primera cosa sensata que dices Caldina.

Caldina.- Presea, deberías guardarte tú veneno.

Presea.- ¿Veneno? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

Lucy.- Por favor chicas, dejen de pelear.

Presea.- Pero Lucy, yo solo trato de defenderme.

Marina.- Nadie te ha agredido, pero te encanta hacerte la víctima.

Presea.- ¿A no? Niega que me amenazaste antes de que Lucy llegará. (sonriendo, mientras espera que la guerrera se intimide)

Marina.- No lo haré (dejando sorprendidas a las tres mujeres ahí presentes) Lo reitero Presea, atrévete a dañar a los que amo y afrontaras las consecuencias.

Lucy.- Marina!! Como se te ocurre decirle eso a Presea, no ha hecho nada.

Marina.- Ha hecho más de lo que crees Lucy, pero no voy a obligarte a creerme si no estas dispuesta.

Lucy.- Pero es que…

Marina.- Suficiente Lucy, no vine a discutir contigo y menos por Presea. (comienza a buscar entre sus ropas y saca una carta) Vine a entregarte esto, no es necesario decirte de quien es ¿o sí?

Lucy.- Latis… (nostálgica) mi querido Latis…

Marina.- Le haces mucha falta Lucy, se que crees que haces lo correcto, pero realmente ¿vale la pena tu sufrimiento?

Presea.- Ella no es como tú, que solo piensa en sí misma… Por eso esta aquí conmigo.

Marina.- Prefiero que me digan egoísta a sufrir alejada de lo que amo, además a veces para ser feliz necesitas serlo.

Lucy.- Pero con eso haces sufrir a otros y no me gusta hacerlo.

Marina.- Lucy… ¿dejarías a Latis solo para que Primavera no sufra?

Presea.- Eso no tiene nada que ver, además no es lo mismo.

Caldina.- Claro que es lo mismo.

Presea.- Aunque lo fuera, esa hada no esta aquí. Lucy no tiene porque tomar esa decisión.

Lucy.- Marina tiene razón (bajando la mirada) Yo no podría dejar a Latis.

Marina.- Lucy, solo te pido que pienses que es lo más importante para ti.

Caldina.- Linda (mirando a Marina) debemos irnos, si Guru Clef se entera que estas aquí se molestara mucho.

Presea.- Vaya… así que ha ese grado a llegado el Guru, prohibir que vengan a ver a Lucy…

Lucy.- No puedo creer eso, (triste) verdad que esa no es la razón (pregunta esperanzada)

Marina.- Obvio que no es la razón Lucy (mirando fríamente a Presea) Clef lo único que quiere es evitar un enfrentamiento con Presea.

Presea.- Pero tú si quieres discutir conmigo, por eso viniste.

Marina.- Tuve mis razones, (sonriéndole a Lucy) las cuales ten por seguro no tienen que ver contigo.

Presea.- Bien pudo hacerlo Caldina.

Marina.- Fue petición de Latis.

Presea.- Claro, ahora que no esta Lucy, tú y Latis son íntimos ¿no? ¿Acaso planeas quitarle su hombre a ella también?

Caldina.- Estas loca.

Marina.- (Ignorando a Presea) Solo piensa lo que te dije Lucy.

Caldina.- Es hora de irnos.

Lucy.- Gracias por venir chicas (sonriendo).

Marina.- Cuidate mucho Lucy y recuerda que eres bienvenida en el castillo cuando lo desees.

Presea.- Ahora te sientes ama y señora del castillo, deberías saber que ese puesto le corresponde a Anais al ser la prometida del príncipe.

Lucy.- Presea, estoy segura que Marina no lo dijo con esa intención (algo molesta por el comentario de la armera)

Marina.- No le prestes atención Lucy, no vale la pena.

Caldina.- Bien pequeña (abrazando a la pelirroja) piensa bien las cosas y recuerda que todos te queremos de vuelta lo más pronto posible.

Lucy.- Lo sé pero es que (mirando a Presea, quien tiene la mirada baja) yo…

Marina.- Lucy, ten en cuenta algo… "Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre, si regresa… es tuyo, sino… nunca lo fue" (monta su cabello y se aleja lentamente del lugar)

Lucy.- ¿Ah? ¿Qué significa eso?

Caldina.- En definitiva… mucho tiempo con Guru Clef (subiendo a su caballo) Hasta luego Lucy.

Presea.- ¿Pero que se creen esas dos? Vienen a mi casa no solo a amenazarme e insultarme si no a ponerte en mi contra… ¿no lo crees así Lucy?

Lucy.- … (pensando) Latis… ¿acaso me equivoque?

Presea.- Lucy… (molesta) ¡¡Lucy!!

Lucy.- Lo siento Presea, ¿qué me decias?

Presea.- ¬¬ No me digas que les creiste Lucy.

Lucy.- Bueno yo…

Presea.- No puedes ser tan tonta Lucy, ellas solo quieren que vuelvas para no sentirse culpables.

Lucy.- Presea, dudo que pretendan eso… son mis amigas.

Presea.- Pero… Marina traiciono tu confianza.

Lucy.- Quizá… pero también exageré, ella cometió un error y yo no tenía derecho a juzgarla (pensando) ahora entiendo eso.

Presea.- Pero Lucy (pensando) demonios, esto no pinta nada bien…

Lucy.- Dejemos las cosas así, quiero leer la carta de Latis, puedo hacerlo en la habitación o tienes algún inconveniente con ello.

Presea.- ¿Qué? (nerviosa) Por supuesto que no Lucy, pero debes entender que no quería que Caldina y mucho menos Marina estuvieran en mi casa.

Lucy.- Pero sabes lo importante que es para mí la boda de Anais, y tal parece que quieres poner obstáculos para que asista.

Presea.- Como puedes decir eso Lucy (aparentando estar dolida) Se que Anais es muy importante para ti, jamás haría algo como lo que dices (sollozando)

Lucy.- No lo parece (se retira a su habitación)

Presea.- Estúpida Lucy, tal parece que me costara más trabajo manipularla de ahora en adelante.

Mientras tanto, una pareja de jóvenes paseaba tranquilamente por los jardines del palacio.

¿?.- En verdad lamento haber parecido un insensible con lo de Marina y Lucy, pero también yo te necesitaba Anais.

Anais.- (Negando con la cabeza) No tengo nada que perdonarte Paris, ellas son mis amigas, pero es contigo con quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Paris.- Se que todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

Anais.- Eso espero, aunque…

Paris.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Anais.- Francamente noto muy rara a Presea. Muy distinta a la primera vez que venimos.

Paris.- No entiendo O.o

Anais.- Cuando la conocimos, ella mostró ser alguien que entregaba todo si pedir nada a cambio.

Paris.- Mmm no puedo decirte mucho, yo la conocí después de que llegué al castillo.

Anais.- Solo digo que la siento diferente, tal vez sea mi imaginación.

Paris.- Tal vez no estés equivocada, cuando ella llegó Guru Clef nos contó algo sobre ella, pero siempre resalto que era alguien que velaba por los demás antes que por si misma.

Anais.- A eso me referia, Presea fue capaz de entregar su vida por crear nuestras armas y ahora…

Paris.- Ha puesto a Lucy y Marina una contra otra solo por sus inventos.

Anais.- Paris...

Paris.- Lo siento hermosa, pero yo no me tragó el cuento de Presea como víctima.

Anais.- Pero no puedes negar que esta sufriendo.

Paris.- Y en su sufrimiento se lleva a más de uno.

Anais.- Pero es como cuando nos fuimos con Marina.

Paris.- En parte, pero no es igual… con Marina sabíamos que volverían cuando ella se sintiera mejor… Presea no esta dispuesta a superar ni aceptar que perdió.

Anais.- Pero…

Paris.- Además, era el dolor de dos personas que por error se separaron pero que se siguen amando. Lo de Presea es más una obsesión.

Anais.- ¿Obsesión? ¿Crees que eso siente Presea?

Paris.- Amor, cuando amas verdaderamente lo único que te importa es la felicidad de ese ser amado, aún cuando no seas tú quien se la proporcione.

Anais.- Como hizo Ascot con Marina.

Paris.- Exacto, y en este caso Presea esta afectando a más de uno con su capricho.

Anais.- Latis… Pobre Lucy debe estarla pasando muy mal.

Volviendo al bosque del silencia, específicamente, a la habitación de una dulce e INGENUA pelirroja.

Lucy.- Latis (mirando la carta) al menos se que aun piensas en mi, veamos que dice tu carta (comenzando a leer).

_Lucy…_

_Se que para cuando recibas esto no me encontraré en Cefiro, discúlpame por eso, pero necesito despejar mi mente y tratar de comprender porque razón antepusiste una amistad a nuestro amor, no lo malinterpretes, no es reclamo… sería el menos indicado al hacerlo pues yo hice algo muy similar y por esa razón te pido que no cometas el mismo error. (_La pelirroja siente lágrimas correr por sus mejillas_)._

_No pienses que no he ido a verte porque este molesto contigo, al contrario, una parte de mi se siente enormemente orgulloso, pues sigues con el coraje y valor necesario para defender aquello en lo que crees. Pero te pido que comprendas, no puedo tolerar a Presea, no por lo que este haciendo contra mi maestro y tú amiga, sino, por lo que te esta haciendo a ti y no quiero cometer ninguna imprudencia que pueda separarnos._

Lucy.- Latis… te extraño tanto (cerrando fuertemente los ojos) Perdóname.. (continua leyendo)

_A todos nos haces falta, en especial a mí, pero tus amigas también te necesitan. Paris esta vuelto loco con la boda, muchos de los preparativos los adelanto solo ya que Anais estaba en otro mundo; la guerrera del agua __(_Lucy frunce el seño ante estas palabras_)__, me impresiona, hace honor a su titulo, oculta sus emociones en el fondo de su ser, como si el mar resguardara sus secretos… pero Guru Clef sabe que sufre por tú ausencia, e inconscientemente también se culpa por eso. Por eso le pedí a ella que te entregara la carta._

Lucy.- Marina… (recordando la sonrisa de la peliazul al verla) Amigas…

El viaje a Autozam fue algo no planeado pero espero que me ayude a calmarme y pensar las cosas, me encantaría verte en el castillo a mi regresó, si no es así… ya iré a visitarte, necesito hablar contigo sobre la armera _… Creeme cuando te digo que Presea solo se esta aprovechando de ti y te esta usando. _

_No olvides que te amo y pienso en ti a cada momento._

_Latis._

Lucy.- Latis… (abrazando la carta) se que Presea necesita apoyo… pero, yo te necesito a ti.

En el salón del trono, un hechicero de cabellos lilas conversa calmadamente con su anterior aprendiz.

Clef.- Esto se salio de control Ascot… las chicas están sufriendo de forma innecesaria.

Ascot.- Tal vez, pero estarán bien, son muy fuertes.

Clef.- Lo sé, pero no deberían pasar por esto.

Ascot.- Es extraño el comportamiento de Presea.

Clef.- ¿Qué dices?

Ascot.- Solo la vi una vez cuando mi criatura ataco su casa… (nostálgico) era alguien muy noble y dulce.

Clef.- …. (nervioso) ¿En verdad?

Ascot.- Tú deberías saberlo, la conoces de más tiempo.

Clef.- Lo recuerdo, pero para ser armero esas características no sirven de mucho.

Ascot.- Lo sé, para lograrlo necesitas una mente fría y calculadora.

Clef.- Exacto, pero también mucha estabilidad mental para sobrellevar ese cargo.

Ascot.- Pero Presea debe tenerla, de lo contrario no la habrías nombrado armera.

Clef.- Presea cumplía con esos requisitos... (suspirando) Por nuestro bien es hora de que se enteren de la verdad.

Ascot.- No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

Clef.- Hay algo que debí decirles hace mucho tiempo. (cerrando sus ojos)

Ascot.- ¿De que se trata?

Clef.- Lo sabrás cuando estén todos aquí (agitando el báculo que siempre lleva consigo, creando un hechizo para que su voz se escuche por todo el castillo) Chicos, lamento interrumpir sus actividades, pero es necesaria su presencia en el salón.

Ascot.- Para que quieras a todos, debe ser importante.

Clef.- Así es, Lucy también debe estar presente (invoca una pequeña criatura que envía al bosque del silencio).

Ascot.- ¿Y Latís?

Clef.- Habrá que contactarlo a Autozam, aunque no este físicamente aquí debe estar enterado.

Ascot.- Entiendo…

Poco después la mayoría se encontraba reunido en el salón, mientras Latis mantenía conexión mediante la tecnología de Autozam (_N/R.- De algo tenía que servir tanto invento de ellos ¿no?)_

Paris.- ¿Para que nos llamaste Guru Clef?

Clef.- Aún no Paris, no quiero repetir las cosas, debemos esperar a Lucy.

Paris.- ¿Pero no puedes adelantarnos algo?

Clef.- Solo, que es tiempo de que se enteren de ciertas cosas que oculte (mirando a Marina).

Marina.- No puede ser tan malo (abrazando a su novio) seguro que tuviste buenas razones.

Clef.- Ojala piensen lo mismo cuando se enteren.

Justo en ese momento entra la pelirroja acompañada de la armera, para desagrado de la mayoría de los presente.

Presea.- Vaya, que bonita reunión, ¿planeabas conspirar en mi contra y unir a Lucy?

Latis- Algo por el estilo, por eso el mensaje era únicamente para Lucy.

Presea.- Imbécil.

Latis.- Gracias, me he esforzado por serlo, en especial contigo.

Clef.- Basta, la razón _Presea,_ (haciendo énfasis en el nombre) es revelar la verdad.

Lucy.- ¿A que verdad te refieres?

Clef.- Quiero que entiendan que esto puede causarles mucho dolor, en especial a 4 de ustedes (mirando a las dos guerreras frente suyo y al hechicero castaño) pero fue tratando de evitar un sufrimiento mayor al que tenían en ese momento (apretando la mano de su novia).

Presea.- No te atreverás…

Clef.- Es hora de que sepan que nadie en Cefiro puedo volver a la vida, ni siquiera la princesa Esmeralda tenia el poder para tal acción.

Presea.- Estúpido…

Clef.- Deben entender que la armera de Cefiro murió durante la batalla contra Zagato.

Lucy.- ¿Qué? No entiendo. (Pensando) Mejor dicho no quiero entenderlo

Anais.- Pero… eso significaría… (Con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos)

Marina.- Presea jamás resucito.

Ascot.- Esta muerta… (Siendo abrazado por Tata) Su muerte fue culpa

Las tres guerreras comienzan a llorar, mientras que el hechicero cae de rodillas con la cabeza baja.

Latis.- Lucy… (murmurando) Tal parece que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

Caldina.- Entonces Guru Clef… (mirando a la armera) ¿Quién es esta mujer?

_**Notas de autor:**_

Umi.- Disculpen la demora, aunque creo que esta vez no tardamos tanto como la vez anterior, ahora si ando por aquí y coopere en este capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado… ya los extrañaba.

Ruby.- Jajaja vamos amiga, siempre cooperas, y creo que es tiempo record para esta actualización P; tal parece que Lucy empezara a abrir los ojos y más después de esta situación… Aún estoy dentro de mis limites de sadismo ¿no lo crees?.

Umi.- Ok, ok, tienes que aceptar que cuando tardamos es por mi culpa, bueno en fin, esperemos que la pelirroja entienda al fin y capte que Presea solo la esta utilizando.

Ruby.- A pero es que tu tienes multiples ocupaciones, en mis noches de guardia y con insomnio es cuando escribo jajaja, me pregunto porque es a las 3 AM cuando me llega la inspiración O.o… Pero paso a paso concretamos el fic…

Umi.- Si ya se, sale por que sale esperemos que les guste el capitulo y nos lo hagan saber, recuerden que aunque tardemos no dejaremos el fic sin terminar

Ruby.- Exacto!! Pero es hora de despedirnos por el momento, ya se me paso mi hora de dormir y mañana tengo guardia TT. Pero.. primero… colgamos este capitulo, en verdad esperamos sea de su agrado y recuerden que cada capitulo cuenta con el apoyo de **Elite 4 Entetermeint **


	11. Sierra

**Historia de una realidad.**

_Sierra._

_Si () Aquí dentro irán las acciones de los personajes, ya sea pensar, correr, o golpear a alguien como algunos ejemplos:-P_

_(N/R.-) Esto sería una nota del autor._

En el capitulo anterior…

Marina.- Presea jamás resucito.

Ascot.- Esta muerta… (Siendo abrazado por Tata) Su muerte fue culpa

Las tres guerreras comienzan a llorar, mientras que el hechicero cae de rodillas con la cabeza baja.

Latis.- Lucy… (murmurando) Tal parece que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

Caldina.- Entonces Guru Clef… (mirando a la armera) ¿Quién es esta mujer?

Clef.- Esta mujer es la hermana de nuestra querida Presea.

Marina.- ¿Por qué aceptaste suplantar a Presea? (Mirando fijamente a la rubia mientras toma la mano del hechicero)

¿?.- Guru Clef me obligó…

Lucy.- ¿Eso es cierto? (Fijando sus ojos en el hechicero los cuales reflejan temor) Dinos que no es cierto…

Marina.- Lucy… (Acercándose a la pelirroja mientras la envuelve en un abrazo) Te puedo jurar que tiene buenos motivos para habernos ocultado todo.

El hechicero no puede más que sonreír levemente ante las palabras de su guerrera, al menos se sentía tranquilo que no reaccionaría de la peor manera; no estaba seguro que Anaís y mucho menos Lucy comprendieran sus acciones; sin embargo, saber que tenía el apoyo de la mujer que amaba le brindaba una paz y seguridad que nunca antes había tenido.

Por su parte la rubia se encontraba más que molesta, sus planes se derrumbaban a cada instante sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Ya no podría seguir aprovechándose del cariño que esas tres niñas tuvieron por su hermana. Era imperativo idear otra forma de separar al amor de su vida de esa mocosa impertinente, no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara lo que por derecho le correspondía. Si antes no había hecho nada fue por su hermana; la adoraba… pero al mismo tiempo la envidiaba, ella no solo se había quedado con el puesto de armera, sino que también podía estar cerca del hechicero siempre que así lo deseara. Mientras que en su caso, tenía que esperar a que el mago la buscara para algún trabajo haciendo escasas las oportunidades para verlo y más aún para demostrarle lo que sentía.

Cuando su hermana murió, su dolor fue grande pero la felicidad que la invadió fue inmensa… ahora el mago no tendría más remedio que dejar que ella se convirtiera oficialmente en la nueva armera de Céfiro y con ello tendría más posibilidades para ganarse su corazón.

Jamás conto con el hecho de la aparición de Debonair y menos con el retorno de aquellas niñas… Tras su vuelta, el hechicero había enviado a su fiel vasallo Fyuula para recogerlas mientras le pedía que se hiciera pasar por su hermana fallecida.

¿?.- ¿Buenos motivos? (mirando despectivamente a la guerrera y al hechicero) Que conveniente, no es así…

Lucy.- ¿Por qué Guru Clef?

Clef.- Tienes que entender Lucy, ustedes acaban de regresar, ya bastante mal se sentían por lo sucedido con la princesa Esmeralda…

¿?.- ¡Eso no es verdad! (Grita molesta la rubia) Tú tenías motivos personales…

Paris.- ¿Motivos personales? (Cuestiona confundido el príncipe) Yo lo dudo, ese incidente involucraba a las tres.

Caldina.- Es verdad… Guru Clef solo trataba de proteger a mis niñas, no quería que sufrieran aún más.

¿?.- Patrañas… él solo quería proteger a alguien…

Lucy.- ¿Por qué aceptaste? (pregunta la pelirroja descolocando a la armera) ¿Por qué renunciaste a tu propia identidad?

¿?.- Yo… yo…

Anaís.- ¿Quién eres realmente?

¿?.- Mi nombre es Sierra…

Lucy.- No debiste hacerlo (mirándola con compasión) Guru Clef no tenías ningún derecho.

El hechicero esperaba un reclamo como ese, le dolía no podía negarlo. Pero Lucy tenía razón, no había tenido ningún derecho a pedirle eso… pero no quería ver tristes a aquellas niñas y Ascot… ese joven invocador que llego al castillo y se negaba a vivir en él por la culpa de lo sucedido con Presea… a él le había dicho lo mismo que a sus niñas; solo que el castaño no había visto a la armera porque se encontraba en el bosque del silencio… una mentira más, Sierra se negaba a asumir la identidad de su hermana muerta.

Desde la llegada de Ascot había tratado de convencerla, no quería que el joven se aislara una vez más con sus criaturas… y la única manera para que se quedara en el castillo fue esa. Decirle que Presea había resucitado gracias a la princesa Esmeralda; dudaba que Ascot corroborara esa historia, no hasta que las chicas regresaron durante la invasión y la posterior aparición de Debonair el joven hechicero no le había dirigido la palabra a la armero y por tanto esta no le había negado lo dicho por su maestro.

Cuando las guerreras encontraron la manera de ir y venir de su mundo al de Céfiro todos expresaron su alegría, o al menos casi todos… hasta ahora lo notaba, la rubia no se encontraba muy de acuerdo en ese aspecto. Si bien, con Lucy y Anaís no tenía problemas, había notado cierta renuencia a darle la bienvenida a Marina, las cosas se acentuaron cuando él y la guerrera del agua comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos; fue evidente el cambio de actitud de la armera y sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia, no creyó problemático el hecho de que cuando finalmente formalizo su relación, la joven decidiera irse de viaje. Grave error… y hasta ahora lo entendía.

Sierra.- Créeme pequeña Lucy (acercándose a la pelirrojo mientras la abraza alterando a todos) Quise negarme, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ser quien era.

Anaís.- ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Sierra.- Anaís… verlas tan ilusionadas me partió el corazón.

Lucy.- Sierra… no…

Sierra.- Cuando Guru Clef me lo propuso me enfurecí… (Cerrando los ojos) No podía creer que me pidiera tratar con los asesinos de mi hermana (mirando fríamente a las guerreras y al hechicero castaño)

Lucy.- Yo… lo siento (con los ojos llenos de lágrimas) Nunca quisimos que le pasara algo…

Sierra.- No Lucy (acariciando el rostro de la joven) Sé que no tienen la culpa, ni Anaís o tú la tienen… (Sonriendo dulcemente) Estoy segura que hicieron de todo para proteger a mi hermana.

Lucy.- Lo intentamos… todas nosotras…

Sierra.- Venía dispuesta a negarme, estaba por decírselo a Guru Clef… para cuando llegué, ahí estabas… con una enorme sonrisa a pesar del llanto, cuando me abrazaste perdí toda defensa y accedí a jugar el papel que Guru Clef me había ordenado.

Lucy.- Sierra… lo siento

La pelirroja no puede evitar el llanto mientras una Anaís confundida no sabe cómo reaccionar; el resto de los presentes miran la escena con pensamientos divididos… París sentía compasión por la armera al igual que Ráfaga; Caldina seguía convencida que los actos de la rubia no eran más que actuación mezquina y planificada mientras Latis no puede soportar estar lejos de su pequeña al ver como es utilizada por la armera.

Tata por su lado estaba angustiada por su esposo; el cual continuaba en el suelo incapaz de reaccionar, una parte de ella se sentía conmovida por la rubia pero no olvidaba el daño y los problemas que ha causado para su hermana, porque eso era Marina para ella….

La guerrera del agua no puede evitar sentirse culpable, si ella se hubiera tomado más en serio lo que Guru Clef les dijo cuando llegaron quizá esto no estaría pasando… Presea no habría muerto.

Sierra.- No es tu culpa Lucy… ni tampoco la tuya Anaís… Guru Clef tomo esa decisión por egoísta.

Caldina.- En eso te equivocas… Guru Clef lo hizo para proteger a las niñas y a Ascot.

Sierra.- ¿Protegerlas? Ellas no requerían protección… ya habían matado a la princesa, que más les podía afectar la muerte de mi hermana.

Las palabras de la rubia hicieron estremecer a la más pequeña de las guerreras quien estallo en llanto y termino arrodillándose frente a la armera.

Lucy.- Nunca quisimos que eso pasara… Marina, Anaís y yo hubiéramos dado la vida para salvar la de Presea.

Sierra.- Anaís y tú quizá lo hubieran hecho Lucy, no me cabe duda… pero Marina…

Anaís.- Marina luchó a nuestro lado y también sufrió por la pérdida de Presea.

Sierra.- Si ella hubiera asumido su papel en lugar de quejarse todo el camino mi hermana no hubiera perecido.

Marina solo cerraba los ojos intentando no dejar escapar sus lágrimas, Sierra tenía razón… había sido tan egoísta, quejumbrosa e irresponsable… pero sobre todo arrogante. Ella siempre proclamo que no tenía obligación alguna de salvar ese mundo, no era justo estar involucrado en una batalla en la que no tenía ni voz ni voto.

La mano del gran hechicero de Céfiro se poso en su hombro, dándole su apoyo ante lo cual la joven solo pudo apretarla contra sí.

Latis.- Claro y me dirás que el hecho de poder estar al lado de Guru Clef no influyó en tu decisión.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de todos los presentes, era cierto… el suplantar a la armera de Céfiro le había traído grandes beneficios a la rubia que tenían frente a ellos.

La armera solo miro con rencor al espadachín… un poco más y hubiera puesto a las dos guerreras a su favor y por ende al príncipe que siempre cedía ante lo que Anaís le pidiera. Caldina no importaba, por más que esa mujer gritara o armara escenas nada podría hacer en contra de las "legendarias guerreras mágicas". La princesa y Ascot tampoco eran problema, pues tarde o temprano tendrían que volver a su planeta y Guru Clef y Marina perderían su apoyo.

Sin embargo, con lo dicho por el espadachín esa posibilidad se reducía… era cierto, esa había sido su motivación principal.

Sierra.- No lo niego, después de la cara de felicidad de Lucy, el estar cerca del hombre que amo era lo que me consolaba.

Caldina.- Si tú querías a Guru Clef ¿Por qué esperaste hasta la muerte de Presea para acercarte?

Sierra.- Porque yo a diferencia de la guerrera del agua no sería capaz de arrebatarle el hombre a mi hermana.

Clef.- ¿Qué? (sorprendido) ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Sierra.- ¿No lo sabías hechicero? (pregunta burlona) ¿Y así te haces llamar el mago supremo? Pero claro… ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Zagato y Esmeralda.

Latis.- Eso no tiene nada que ver (sentido por involucrar a su hermano) Ellos eligieron ese camino.

Sierra.- Que simple verdad (cínica) Con respecto a tu duda Guru… mi hermana estaba enamorada de ti, por eso siempre aceptaba lo que tu pedías sin siquiera replicar.

Clef.- Te equivocas, Presea aceptaba mis órdenes porque amaba este mundo tanto como cada uno de los que nos encontramos aquí.

Sierra.- Si claro… si eso te deja la conciencia tranquila, por mi síguete mintiendo a ti mismo.

Caldina.- Sigo sin entender tú punto Sierra, entiendo que estés dolida por tener que hacerte pasar por otra persona… pero el motivo fue proteger a…

Sierra.- ¡NO LO ENTIENDES! (grita fieramente haciendo retroceder a la bailarina) Nadie podría entenderlo…

Lucy.- Discúlpanos por favor, Guru Clef quiso cuidarnos y saliste lastimada…

Sierra.- No Lucy, él no quería cuidarlas… él solo protegía a la guerrera del agua.

Anaís.- Pero Sierra, Lucý tiene razón… las responsables de lo de tu hermana fuimos nosotras… las tres.

Sierra.- Te equivocas… incluso puedo pasar por alto la ineptitud de la guerrera del agua (mirando fríamente al castaño y acercándose a él, lo que provoca que la morena lo abrace en señal de protección) Este es el verdadero asesino de mi hermana, él y sus horribles monstros.

Marina.- Los amigos de Ascot no son monstros.

Lucy.- Si nosotras hubiéramos sido lo bastante fuertes para protegerla ella seguiría aquí.

Sierra.- Tú y Anaís lo eran pequeña… pero Marina lo hecho todo a perder.

Caldina.- Que fácil es echarle la culpa a una sola persona.

Sierra.- Es la verdad, Marina solo es una niña mimada, egocéntrica y sobretodo egoísta.

Ascot.- ¡Marina no es nada de eso!

Sierra.- Vaya… ni todos los ruegos de tu mujercita te hicieron reaccionar, pero cuando se trata de esa mocosa saltas cual perro guardián (mirando a Tata) Yo que tú cuidaba mejor mis amistades…

Tata.- Ascot y yo confiamos plenamente en el otro, ahórrate tus intrigas para quien las crea.

Sierra.- Ja… después no niegues que te lo advertí, Marina no es digna de confianza.

Lucy.- Te equivocas Presea…

Sierra.- ¡QUE YO NO SOY PRESEA! (grita fieramente asustando a la pelirroja) Presea está muerta, ellos la mataron (Señala a Marina y Ascot)

Anaís.- En eso te equivocas… las tres somos responsables.

Sierra.- ¿Por qué aceptan culpas que no les corresponden? (pregunta resentida) ¿Por qué se empeñan en defenderla?

Lucy.- Es nuestra amiga, estuvo con nosotras en cada batalla y padeció con nosotras la muerte de la princesa Esmeralda.

Sierra.- No me hagas reír… Marina no es más que una niña rica y caprichosa a la cual no le importa más que ella misma y su felicidad.

Anaís.- Eso no es cierto…

Sierra.- ¿A no? (Mirando las chica fríamente) ¿Van a negarme que fue ella la que menos interés tenía en salvar un mundo que no era suyo?

Anaís.- Yo también dude en hacerlo…

Sierra.- Pero tú seguiste las instrucciones de Guru Clef sin quejarte.

Anaís.- Porque lo creí lo más sensato, no porque lo deseara de corazón.

Marina.- Es cierto lo que ella dice chicas.

La rubia sonríe de forma arrogante ante las palabras de la guerrera, finalmente lo admitía… ahora todos se darían cuenta de quién era en verdad esa joven de cabellera azulada. Al hacerlo le darían la razón a ella y el gran hechicero finalmente valoraría todo lo ella hacía por desenmascarar a la guerrera dando por terminado ese amor basado en mentiras para luego correr a su lado y pedirle perdón por lo ciego y equivocado que estaba jurándole amor a quien si se lo merecía.

Lucy.- Pero Marina… tú bien sabes que cambiaste durante el viaje.

Marina.- Sin embargo, es cierto que no tome las cosas tan en serio como debí…

Anaís.- Eso no significa que sigas siendo la misma persona.

Sierra.- Marina no confía más que en si misma… y deberías saber que en su "aventura" solo las utilizo.

Lucy.- ¡Marina es incapaz de utilizarnos!

Sierra.- Claro que lo es… siempre ha visto por lo que ella quiere… parece un yoyo (acercándose a la pequeña Lucy) Yo, yo, yo, yo… pues que creen, ahora voy yo…

Marina.- Ella tiene razón, siempre he sido egoísta… frívola, arrogante y…

Clef.- Sabes bien que no eres así…

El mago interrumpe a la joven mientras la abraza por la espalda recargando su rostro en el hombro de la chica. Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, ya que el hechicero nunca se caracterizo por demostrar sus sentimientos a los demás; la única que lograba sacarle una sonrisa tan sincera era la guerrera del agua. Y solo cuando estaban juntos, frente a los demás no pasaba de sostenerle la mano o uno que otro abrazo de forma esporádica.

Por su parte la armera no podía con su rabia, si la guerrera admitía que lo que ella decía era verdad porque el resto no lo aceptaba… al contrario, continuaban defendiéndola y justificando su comportamiento.

Clef.- Tienes un corazón de oro, eres dulce con quien se lo ha ganado (acariciando la mejilla de la joven) no confías en cualquiera…

El hechicero se coloca frente a la guerrera tomando su rostro entre las manos para que lo viera a los ojos mientras sonríe dulcemente. La joven mira a sus amigos, ninguno parece decepcionado de ella, al contrario… la calidez en su pecho se incrementaba. Sentir el apoyo de las personas que eran importantes para ella le daba fuerzas para no ceder ante la armera; ver que su amiga pelirroja la defendía le devolvió la alegría que había perdido hace unos días cuando la joven le había culpado y acusado solo por no querer dejar a la persona que amaba.

Clef.- No entregas tu confianza así como así, tienen que ganársela… sabes pedir perdón cuando es necesario y tu orgullo fue la fuerza que te impulso a seguir adelante y no rendirte ante las dificultades de su misión.

Marina.- Clef… yo…

Clef.- Mi pequeña niña, has dado lo mejor de ti para proteger este mundo. Te expusiste y luchaste por lo que deseabas. En su tiempo volver a tu mundo y después reparar un error que sentiste era tu responsabilidad.

Sierra.- ¿Por qué te engañas Guru Clef? (tratando de acercarse al hechicero) ¿No te das cuenta que nunca será lo que deseas?

El mago mira fijamente a la rubia, transmitiendo en su mirada la frialdad hacia la armera haciendo que la mujer se estremezca ante el hielo en esos ojos azules deteniendo su marcha de manera inconsciente.

Clef.- Marina es más de lo que siempre desee Sierra y más de lo que siempre imagine.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de ira mirando rencorosamente a la joven de ojos azules. Mientras que la guerrera le sostenía la mirada, el saber que Clef la amaba más que a nada le daba tranquilidad, sin embargo aún tenía la duda de las palabras que Lucy había mencionado antes de irse.

Marina.- Lucy… ¿quiero que me digas de donde sacaste la idea de que yo le arrebate el amor de Clef a Presea?

Lucy.- ¿Eh…? (Mirando confundida a su amiga) Pues ella me lo dijo… Quiero decir, Sierra.

El mago supremo miro duramente a la rubia, quien solo desvió su mirada para clavarla en la pelirroja la cual se pone colorada por convertirse de forma inmediata en el centro de atención. La armera trataba por todos los medios de controlar su ira, todo su plan se estaba derrumbando… ahora se daba cuenta de la imprudencia que había cometido al decirle sus sospechas a Lucy.

Clef.- Lucy… quiero que entiendas algo… yo amaba a Presea…

La rubia abrió los ojos extremadamente sorprendida al igual que todos los demás, la guerrera del agua se sintió desfallecer al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían… La única razón por la que Guru Clef estaba con ella ahora es porque la verdadera armera había fallecido. Su corazón latía rápidamente sin poder evitar la opresión tan fuerte que le costaba trabajo respirar y poco aire que entraba a sus pulmones eran como finísimas dagas que desgarraban cada parte de su ser.

Por su parte la armera no cabía de alegría, sus sospechas eran ciertas… fue culpa de la guerrera del agua que ella no pudiera conquistar al hechicero, ella… que era tan parecida a su hermana y que dado los sentimientos del mago era más probable que cediera a sus emociones… pero no… tenía que volver esa chiquilla y arruinar todos sus planes.

El hechicero se acerco a la rubia al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro mientras la mujer se aferra a la mano en su mejilla.

Clef.- Presea era mujer maravillosa, fuerte, sensata… (Cerrando los ojos) pero también calculadora, fría y porque no, algo sádica.

Sierra.- Clef…

Clef.- Es cierto que la amaba, pero no de la forma que ella hubiera esperado

El mago mira dulcemente a la guerrera que sin poder evitarlo sigue llorando, al entrar en contacto visual le dedica una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que sus labios forman las palabras "Te amo" sorprendiendo a la joven.

Sierra.- Eso no es cierto… no puede ser verdad (aferrándose a la mano del hechicero) Todo fue culpa de ella (señalando a la guerrera del agua)

Clef.- Quiero que entiendas algo (mirando fijamente a la armera) Marina nunca ha sido culpable de nada.

Sierra.- ¡Ella te separo de mi hermana!

Clef.- Presea era mi única familia… al igual que yo, fuimos separados de nuestras familias para prepararnos nuestros puestos.

Sierra.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Clef.- Que amaba a Presea como mi hermana, de la misma forma que ame a la princesa Esmeralda a Zagato y como amo a Latis…

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron a más no poder de la sorpresa, una vez más se daba cuenta de su error, había juzgado y condenado a su amiga… su hermana, por un rumor y suposición hecho por la persona que realmente solo la utilizo. Se aprovecho de su inocencia y solidaridad, del gran cariño que le tenía a la armera.

¿Cómo podría pedirle perdón a su amiga? Y de hacerlo… ¿la perdonaría? Cuánta razón tenía Latis al decirle que no se involucrara, había lastimado a su hermana y al mago… todo por una persona que no era quien decía ser.

Sin poder evitarlo busco los ojos de su amiga y al encontrarlos no pudo sostenerle la mirada, cerrándolos fuertemente mientras un discreto llanto amenazaba con salir… Decidió ser valiente y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y ahí estaban… los ojos de Marina no le demostraban enojo o resentimiento, por el contrario… en sus ojos había comprensión y alegría de verla ahí nuevamente.

Arreglaría las cosas y pediría perdón, de eso estaba segura.

Sierra.- No…

Clef.- Y otro punto muy importante… (Separándose bruscamente de la rubia) TÚ no eres Presea.

La rubia mira despectivamente al hechicero, mientras una sonrisa macabra aparece en su rostro. Dándole la espalda al mago y lanzando una mirada matadora a las guerreras mágicas provocando cierto temblor en ambas jóvenes.

Sierra.- Por supuesto que yo no soy Presea… ella jamás se hubiera atrevido a revelarte sus sentimientos.

Clef.- Porque me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le correspondía.

Sierra.- Claro… y esta chiquilla ganó tu corazón ¿no es así? (mirando despectivamente a la guerrera) No entiendo cómo.

Clef.- No podrías aunque te lo explicara… (Tomando la mano de la joven de ojos azules) La única mujer que he amado y amo es Marina Ryuzaki

Sierra.- Eso no justifica lo que hiciste conmigo, me obligaste a tomar una identidad que…

Clef.- Yo no te obligue a nada, tú terminaste cediendo… (Dirigiéndose a las guerreras y al castaño) Sé que lo que hice no fue del todo correcto…

Lucy.- ¿Entonces por qué?

Clef.- Quería evitar esto…

Lucy.- ¿Cómo? (Cuestiona confundida la pelirroja) No entiendo…

Clef.- Lucy… mira a tu alrededor…

La pelirroja mira el salón del trono, notando los rostros tristes de sus amigos… Ascot no paraba de culparse a pesar de las insistencias de Tata, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente. Caldina abrazaba con fuerza a Ráfaga quien también se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, de no haber ido a buscar a Zagato no habría caído en su hechizo y hubiera ayudado a las chicas en su viaje… Anaís no podía detener su llanto, era menos fuerte, pero la guerrera del viento sollozaba mientras el príncipe de Céfiro la abrazaba con un nudo en la garganta… Volteo a ver a su amiga en brazos del mago supremo, Marina era quien tenía peor rostro… sus ojos se negaban a dejar salir a sus lágrimas, pero era perceptible el temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

La pequeña agacho el rostro, dándose cuenta que ella también aguantaba el llanto y que al igual que sus amigas se sentía destrozada por dentro… sin embargo, sabía que el hechicero y ahora príncipe de Cizeta era quien peor lo estaba pasando. Había sido un accidente, un trágico accidente… Ascot jamás imagino que el enviar a su criatura por una bola de luz acabaría con la muerte de su amigo y de la armera de Céfiro… ninguno había tenido esa intención… él había enviado a su amigo a jugar y ellas lo atacaron creyendo que se defendían, obviamente la criatura hizo lo propio… recibió una agresión y se defendió.

Sierra.- Eso se escucha muy bonito Guru Clef, pero bien sabes que no fue por ellas… al menos no por las tres.

Caldina.- No entiendo a que te refieres Sierra, para todos está claro el objetivo de Guru Clef, eras la única que ve otra cosa.

Sierra.- Porque son unos ciegos y no pueden ver más allá de lo evidente (N/R.- Espada del augurio déjame ver más allá de lo evidente U_U) Lo único que quería hacer es proteger a Marina, siempre ella y solo ella.

Tata.- ¡Estás loca!

Sierra.- ¡Claro que no! (acercándose a la princesa) Tu marido fue quien mato a mi hermana.

Tata.- No fue un asesinato, fue un accidente (abrazando al castaño) además si trato de proteger a alguien era a Ascot.

Sierra.- Alteza… ¿cómo puede ser tan ingenua? (sonriendo falsamente) Bien, en vista de que no me creen tendré que explicarles las cosas de manera sencilla.

Caldina.- No lograras nada…

Sierra.- Mi querido Latis, tú siempre has sido y serás el alumno consentido de Guru Clef… claro que antes era tu hermanito pero luego de lo que paso… bueno, ocupaste su lugar. En fin, no me dejaras mentir que nuestro amado mago supremo es tremendamente estricto y por eso mismo nunca ha tolerado que le falten al respeto, lo tuteen y mucho menos que alguien le lleve la contraria.

Los ojos de la rubia se posan en los del pelinegro quien se muestra impasible ante sus cuestionamientos, lo cual desespera a la mujer y la lleva a acercarse a la pelirroja rodeando su cuello en un abrazo mientras sonríe ladinamente provocando la alarma de todos los presentes y más aún del espadachín mágico.

Sierra.- ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas responderme?

Latis.- Guru Clef siempre ha tenido ese carácter (Mirando duramente a la armera) Pero lo requiere para su puesto.

Sierra.- Si, claro… ahora dime ¿qué les pasaba a aquellos que cometían cualquiera de esas faltas?

Latis.- Los castigaba… severamente.

Sierra.- Muy bien (soltando a Lucy) Entonces, si siempre había sido de esa manera ¿por qué razón Marina no recibió castigo alguno? Hasta donde yo sé, desde el primer momento que puso un pie en Céfiro hizo todo lo que nuestro Guru más odia.

Marina.- Por ser una guerrera mágica.

Sierra.- ¿Qué?

Marina.- Ya escuchaste… al ser una guerrera mágica tenía una importancia mayor a la de él…

Sierra.- Bien Marina, sigue demostrando lo egocéntrica que eres, siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención.

Marina.- Tú preguntaste cual fue la razón por la que no recibí el castigo apropiado, simplemente te respondí.

Sierra.- ¿Te crees muy lista verdad? Sin embargo, volviendo al tema… la realidad es que siempre te ha preferido y todo lo que ha hecho es por ti.

Lucy.- El que te pidiera sustituir a Presea fue por nosotras y por Ascot.

Tata.- Más por Ascot que por las guerreras.

La rubia no puede evitar reír a carcajadas, una risa fría y llena de resentimiento que fue capaz de erizar la todos los presentes incluso del serio espadachín que se encontraba a gran distancia.

Sierra.- Dejenme terminar, la verdadera razón fue Marina…

Lucy.- Pero Ascot…

Sierra.- ¡Callate! (grita enfurecida) Ascot fue el responsable… pero ¿quién siempre ha estado con Ascot? (pregunta apremiante) ¿Nadie se anima a contestar? Quien iba a ser sino Marina.

Caldina.- Ella no es la única.

Sierra.- Por favor Caldina… todo mundo sabe que Ascot ama a Marina y ella siempre estaba con él… si ese invocador sufría… también sufriría la "dulce" guerrera del agua… todo es por ella SIEMPRE HA SIDO ELLA.

Clef.- ¡Suficiente!

La potente voz del mago hace callar a todos los presentes, atrayendo la atención de la armera quien le mira con resentimiento. El hechicero suelta la mano de su joven guerrera para colocarse frente a la rubia, ambos mirándose a los ojos, en una evidente lucha de voluntad… sin embargo, tan penetrante es la mirada del guru, que la rubia no tiene más remedio que apartar la vista.

Clef.- En algo tienes razón Sierra… siempre ha sido ella… fue la única capaz de atravesar mis barreras, a la que nunca le importo mi título para expresar lo que sentía y la que siempre daría la vida por proteger a los que ama.

Sierra.- Ella no…

Clef.- ¡Silencio! Querías respuestas ¿no? (mirándola fríamente) Entonces cállate, la decisión que tome fue por el bienestar de cuatro personas en esta sala, así de simple…

Sierra.- A quien quieres engañar

Clef.- No tengo porque justificarme con nadie… pero ya que estas tan ansiosa.

_Luego de la muerte de la princesa Esmeralda, Céfiro parecía haber recobrado cierta estabilidad y a pesar de que las batallas también se habían terminado la perdida de nuestra armera era algo que tenía que resolverse de forma inmediata. _

_Sabía perfectamente que Presea tenía una hermana, que al igual que ella en su tiempo se postuló para el puesto, el cual le fue otorgado a Presea al ser la candidata ideal. A Sierra no le hizo mucha gracia la idea, pero en vista de que aún vivía la Princesa Esmeralda ella no pudo hacer nada; pues había sido ella quien eligió a Presea. _

_Al enterarse de la muerte de su hermana, se presentó en el castillo con el claro objetivo de asumir el puesto que había quedado vacante; yo no me encontraba convencido de que fuera la persona indicada así que le dije que tenía que evaluarlo; si bien el recuperar al armero de Céfiro no era urgente si era prioritario. En ese mismo tiempo llegaron Caldina y Ascot al castillo, esté último se negaba a permanecer aquí debido a lo sufrido con Presea… Ascot seguía siendo un niño, a pesar de que físicamente había cambiado, la mente y corazón de Ascot pertenecían a un pequeño que había cometido un error. _

_Por esa razón y ante la amenaza de invasión acepte a Sierra como armera, nunca conté con que las chicas volvieran. Si bien le había pedido a ella que frente a Ascot se hiciera pasar por su hermana, petición que obviamente no aceptó, yo tampoco me moleste en insistir ya que ella se encontraba en el bosque del silencio y poco contacto tendrían entre sí como para corroborar mi historia. Bastaba con que se vieran de lejos y supieran la existencia del otro._

_Con la llegada de las guerreras mágicas, las cosas fueron diferentes… sus ojos reflejaban el dolor por la muerte de la princesa y la culpa por la pérdida de una amiga. Fue cuando me propuse convencer a Sierra de tomar el lugar de su hermana, olvidarse de su identidad frente a ellas y asumir el puesto que le correspondía a Presea. _

_En un inicio desconfiaba de ella, no estaba totalmente convencido de que fuera la adecuada para el puesto, sin embargo, las circunstancias me orillaron a tomar esa decisión. Aunque en el fondo sabía perfectamente que Sierra no era la mejor opción, tanto para volver a ver una sonrisa en el rostro de mis niñas y mucho menos como armera._

Cuando el mago termino su relato, las guerreras miraban agradecidas al hechicero mientras que Ascot se encontraba sorprendido, jamás imagino que todo iniciara por protegerlo a él… por querer ayudarlo y hacerle entender que no había sido su culpa.

Por su lado la rubia miraba enfurecida al mago, desde que se eligió al armero de Céfiro la había rechazado, primero como la persona más capaz para convertirse en la creadora de armas mágicas y luego como mujer, prefiriendo a una chiquilla malcriada.

Sierra.- ¿Qué yo no era ideal como armera? (pregunta furiosa) ¡Si desde el momento en que hicimos la prueba fue evidente que superaba en poder a mi hermana!

Clef.- Las cualidades de un armero no solo se basan en poder, no niego que es un requisito importante pero no el principal.

Sierra.- Yo era mejor que mi hermana… más fuerte, más creativa

Clef.- Y mucho más agresiva… no tenías lo necesario para convertirte en armero.

Sierra.- ¿Qué más podías pedir?

Clef.- Nunca has sido capaz de controlar tus emociones, no tienes escrúpulos y no te importa lo que tengas que hacer para conseguir lo que deseas.

Sierra.- No le veo nada de malo… luchar por lo que quieres.

Clef.- El punto es que tú jamás supiste que todo tiene un límite. ¿Realmente crees que no nos enteramos a cuantas personas dañaste con la finalidad de quedar entre los finalistas?

Sierra.- ¿Cómo? (Poniéndose pálida) ¿Cómo rayos te enteraste?

Clef.- A mi lado eres una niña, la única a la que no dañaste fue a tu hermana y se debió a que era tu sangre y porque estabas segura que no la erigirían… sin embargo, la princesa noto la oscuridad en tu corazón.

Sierra.- Por eso escogió a Presea…

Clef.- Exactamente, tú no podías convertirte en la armero de Céfiro por el simple hecho de que…

Caldina.- ¡ESTAS LOCA!

El hechicero la mira desaprobatoriamente más por haberlo interrumpido que por estar en desacuerdo. La rubia en cambio le lanza una mirada matadora a la bailarina, con clara intención de acercarse a ella y darle lo que ella considera que merece. Sin embargo, el general de las tropas de Céfiro se coloca delante de la morena en señal de protección provocando una sonrisa cínica en el rostro de la armera.

Sierra.- Tal vez… pero hay algo que nunca permitiré y es que esa niña se quede con el hombre que yo amo.

La rubia se mueve con gran velocidad hacia el hechicero sacando una daga de entre sus ropas dispuesta a atacarlo. Los presentes se asombran de tal acción, al tiempo que tanto Lucy como Marina tratan de impedir el ataque.

**Notas del autor:**

Hola… milagrosamente estoy de vuelta y antes que nada quiero decir…¡NO ME MATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Le juro que tengo excelentes razones para haberme desaparecido, bueno… tal vez no tan buenas jejeje pero, en verdad que fueron de importancia.

Bien, antes que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por haber dejado abandonado este proyecto… la primordial razón fue que perdí mi unicornio azul, en seriooooooooooooooo… para quienes no lo sepan, Silvio Rodriguez hace referencia a esto en una de sus melodías, su significado es, la pérdida de la inspiración.

Siguiente punto, en el proceso también perdí a mi coautora (llora a mares), debido a horarios, empleos y varias cosas no pudo continuar con este proyecto y yo seguía atorada sin saber cómo continuar.

Otra de las cosas importantes fue, que me lance a nada más y nada menos que 1800Km de mi hogar gracias a mi servicio social… uno que otro accidente por allá, nada grave… solo chocar y fracturarme deditos de mi mano y una herida en la cara; ingresar a la vida laboral para que en tu sitio de trabajo intenten matarte de forma no intencionada pero dejarte caer un techo en la cabeza duele y mucho…

Trate más de una vez en volver a escribir, pero mis fieles compañeras de trabajo también se pusieron en mi contra, mi PC está, la tarjeta madre se quemó gracias a mi tío y sus descargas ¬¬; conseguí una minilap y mi asesor la desconfigura… resultado, tuvieron que formatearla y adiós mis avances… regrese al D.F y mi teclado se muere, y como la tenía con contraseña pues de nuevo la formatearon porque no podían entrar… hasta ahora me dejaron trabajar y terminar.

Espero les agrade este capítulo, prometo no dejarlo abandonado de nuevo… tardare, eso no puedo negarlo, ya que también es etapa de examen para la especialidad… pero bueno, la inspiración volvió y eso es algo que no puedo dejar escapar así que iré escribiendo en ratos libres o como ahora cuando mi unicornio me de una cornada lo bastante fuerte para no detenerme.

Lamento tanto la espera y también yo espero que esta entrega no les decepcione; también ojala siga contando con su apoyo.

Gracias.


End file.
